Les alchimistes de Poudlard
by SilverDagger
Summary: Crossover Harry Potter et FullMetal Alchemist. Le FullMetal et le Flame Alchemist se rende sur place, espérant y trouver la Pierre Philosophale...Chapitre 20, Une Lettre Opportune. HIATUS
1. Le chemin de Traverse

_C'est encore moi qui revient avec une autre (encore…) fic de FMA. Cette fois-ci, ce sera un crossover entre les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist et Harry Potter (crossover classique quoi). Ça faisait un moment que je priais d'avoir le temps d'en faire un et j'espère sincèrement ne pas trop tarder entre chaque chapitre._

_Même chose ici, les personnages de m'appartiennent pas pour le disclaimer. C'que j'en ai marre de dire ça…XD_

_Pour le paring, je reste décidément indécise. Faire un RoyEd? Je ne suis pas certaine, ce serait plutôt improbable même, donc ne compter pas trop là-dessus (désolé chères fans de RoyEd, je me reprendrai dans d'autre de mes fics, j'en publierai bientôt, j'en ai plein qui sont encore en écriture, plein plein j'vous dit! De toutes nouvelles idées, que ça, je crois que vous aimerez… Et non, ceci n'est pas une manière totalement subtile de me faire de la pub, non non, vous vous faites des idées XD)_

_Donc pour le paring, il n'y en aura pas. Mais vous me connaissez, je serais incapable de faire une fic de FMA sans mes deux persos qui entre en tête de ma liste « Persos vénérés ». Alors on retrouvera Ed, qui entretient une relation du genre fils/père (vous me voyez venir) avec Roy, rien de plus._

_J'ai presque finit mon blabla! Cette fic est totalement improvisée, je n'ai aucune idée encore d'une fin possible. Je verrai au fur et à mesure… Voilà! Fini! Désolé pour le discours on ne peut plus ennuyeux. --'_

SilverDagger Alchimistes de Poudlard 

Un soleil éclatant faisait brûler les vieilles ruelles de Londres en cet octobre. Edward Elric souffla de mécontentement. Ainsi couvert de son habit noir et de sa cape rouge, il avait tout pour mourir de chaleur sur place. Cette ville immense, qui paraissait maintenant si loin de son pays Amestris, était assaillie par une des plus grandes canicules de l'histoire. Et plus ce soleil cruel tapait sur sa pauvre tête avec sadisme, plus ses propres nerfs s'échauffaient presque autant que le trottoir d'asphalte. Le Colonel Mustang marchait derrière en poussant tout les quelques cinq minutes des soupirs ennuyés et/ou excédés, ce qui ne manquait pas d'aggraver l'état déjà peu enquint à la joie d'Edward.

Évidemment, leur présence, si loin de leur foyer respectifs avait été tue. Ainsi, selon les dossiers du Quartier Général de Central, le Flame Alchemist et le FullMetal Alchemist étaient tout bonnement partit exécuter une simple mission d'ordonnance d'une prétendue école enseignant l'alchimie. C'était faux, incontestablement. Jamais, sur cette terre ou sur une autre, le Colonel Roy Mustang ne se serait déplacé pour une mission d'une si minime importance, soit par le fait du retard considérable qu'il s'était malencontreusement fait dans le remplissage de ses dossiers et paperasse dut à quelques siestes peu confortables sur son bureau.

En effet, cette fois-ci, ce fut une mission de grande importance, gardée au grand secret. La Pierre Philosophale. Le seul espoir que possédait l'aîné Elric de retrouver son corps véritable et celui de son frère cadet. La raison de la présence du Colonel était simple, la même que celle du FullMetal. Et cette mission, bien que capitale, lui permettrait un peu de repos et de distraction. Et le fait qu'il soit avec le FullMetal n'y était pas pour rien. Les missions avec son subordonné étaient toujours très distrayantes.

Hors, que cette mission soit essentielle ou non, qu'elle dépende de l'avenir du monde ou quelque chose d'autre d'aussi dérisoire, les deux militaires s'en fichait royalement en ce moment précis. Le fait qu'ils soient trempés malgré le soleil tapant, affamés et perdus au milieu de Londres y étaient probablement pour quelque chose. Se déverser mutuellement leur mauvaise humeur avec grâce dans chacune de leurs paroles n'y aidait pas non plus. C'était peu dire. Honte à lui, le Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, charmeur de ces dames, n'en menait pas large. Il s'était montré incapable de trouver un simple bar prénommé « Le chaudron baveur ». Si trouver cet établissement était, comme précisé, la première étape de leur mission, ils étaient toutefois bien mal partit. Dans ces temps-là, un homme, frustré et l'orgueil un peu froissé se doit de libérer son mécontentement à autrui. Mauvaise chance, le seul exutoire dont il disposait était la pauvre petite chose blonde toute aussi frustrée et trempée que lui qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Marche plus vite, FullMetal, grinça-t-il. Tu attends peu-être qu'il neige?

-La ferme, vieux croûton. Commencez par savoir suivre une carte avant de me dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je te signale que tu n'y voyais rien de mieux que moi! Au lieu de gesticuler sur place, tu aurais mieux fait de m'aider à m'y retrouver!

-C'est toujours pas ma faute si vous dessinez aussi mal un simple plan! se défendit Edward.

-J'ai au moins essayer d'y faire quoi que ce soit! À part railler, je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux m'être utile, sale nabot! lança le Colonel à bout de patience.

-Qu'auriez-vous voulu que je fasse!? Courir en pleine rue en demandant le chemin au moindre passant!?

-Avec un peu de chance, tu t'aurait fait choppé par l'une de ces voitures! cria Mustang, maintenant plus que contrarié.

-Bien sûr! beugla Ed d'une voix tremblante, maintenant choqué et troublé à la fois. Et ça vous épargnerait d'avoir à traîner ma carcasse! Vous prieriez bien pour que quelques voitures me passe dessus pour que je sois intransportable, histoire de vous libérer les mains et d'aller draguer la première fille que vous croiseriez au coin de rue!

-Je ne demanderais pas mieux! Ça m'éviterait ton incessant bavardage!

-Étouffez-vous avec le vôtre! Vieux débris!

-Tu souhaites la mort à ton propre supérieur!?

-Je m'en tape! Supérieur ou pas, je vous souhaite une mort douloureuse et interminable!

-Pas avant que tu ne sois étranglé de mes propres mains! hurla le Colonel.

-Bien!

Froissé par ses menaces de mort dites sans le moindre regret, le blond croisa les bras, tourna la tête à l'opposé de son supérieur et inspira rageusement. Le Colonel, si ce n'était pas de son regard noir qu'il foudroyait au moindre passant et de son pas bruyant par la colère, paraissait tout à fait normal. La raison fit bien quelques pirouettes dans son cerveau brouillé de courroux. Pourquoi diable avait-il accompagné le FullMetal dans sa mission!? Ce n'était qu'un gosse aux réactions enfantines, immature, imprudent, impatient, maladroit… Ou blessé? Ses yeux onyx pivotèrent vers la petite silhouette rouge qui marchait devant, le menton levé et le visage caché par une masse de cheveux blonds éclatant. Il avait perdu patience contre le gamin. Se sentent soudain coupable mais n'étant nullement d'humeur à s'excuser, il augmenta le rythme de sa marche en adoucissant ses mouvements, priant pour trouver ce bar au plus vite et régler ce malentendu par la même occasion.

Ils marchèrent quelques rues dans cette même ambiance. Le bruit était infernal, produit par ces voitures insolites d'un genre inconnu. Tandis qu'il était soudainement révolu à s'excuser au FullMetal, son protégé disparut brusquement de sa vue. Bousculé par un homme étrange vêtu d'une cape vert olive, le blond se retrouva au sol, recouvert de boue, de nouveau mouillé par la crasse. Jurant de tous les noms possibles en toutes les langues inimaginables entre ses dents, le garçon tenta de se relever, sans succès. L'homme impoli était déjà bien loin, ne se souciant guère de l'adolescent désormais couvert de boue. Ed dut recourir à toute l'aide que lui offrait Roy pour enfin tenir sur ses deux pattes en un équilibre plus ou moins parfait. D'un accord tacite, sans un mot, ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers cette porte biscornue aux vieilles craquelures orné d'une ancienne poignée bronze. Tout en haut, se dressait timidement, derrière quelques couches de poussières, « Le chaudron baveur ». Légèrement fier de leur découverte, le blond ouvrit brusquement la porte sans la moindre cérémonie. Ce mouvement lui attira l'attention de toute les têtes présentes dans l'établissement, qui se tournèrent toutes en même temps pour fixer un garçon apparemment en rogne, sa cape salie, ses cheveux boueux. Mustang soupira et suivit son subordonné impatient mais fut quelque peu déconfit face à les quelques dizaines de personnes braquant leur regard sur lui et le FullMetal. Intimidé, il tenta une approche.

-Nous sommes bien au Chaudron Baveur, n'est-ce pas?

Le barman hocha la tête, les fixant comme s'ils étaient deux extra-terrestres venus de Pluton. Contrairement à l'apparence de la porte, l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur n'était pas miteux, malgré son allure ancienne par rapport au dehors. Plusieurs hommes sirotaient leur café, leur cape sur leur épaule tandis que les femmes avaient peu à peu reprit leur discussion à voix basse, la tête cachée sous des draps sombres.

-Et maintenant, on va où? chuchota Ed du coin des lèvres.

-D'après ce que ce vieillard m'a dit, je dois me rendre dans une salle au fond, répondit-il en cherchant la prétendue salle des yeux.

-Au fait, c'est qui ce vieux? Comment savez-vous qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

-Je ne sais pas, il me semblait de confiance. C'est lui qui m'a confirmé que ce que nous cherchons s'est déjà trouvé dans son école, murmura-t-il. Un certain professeur Dumbleblore…Dumbledore, je veux dire.

Ed ne répondit rien mais s'avança vers l'entrée de la salle tandis que toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour le suivre des yeux. Exaspéré par tant de méfiance, il se retenait de peine de crier un « BOO! » retentissant rien que pour voir la réaction de tout le monde. Se secouant la tête et se débarrassant de cette idée enfantine, il continua tout de même, Mustang sur les talons. L'entrée de la pièce ne possédait pas de porte. À l'intérieur, une vieille table de chevet était placée dans l'un des coins. La salle aurait pu être confondue avec un garde-robe. À leur droite, un mur de brique poussiéreux s'y distinguait. À la hauteur de Mustang, un trou, probablement dut à un coup particulièrement violent, s'étendait sur le vieux mur. À la surprise d'Edward, Roy poussa une exclamation victorieuse.

-C'est là!

-C'est là quoi? grogna le FullMetal en fixant le trou d'un œil qui signifiait clairement : ça me préoccupe autant que ma huitième chaussette.

-L'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, lut Mustang sur le plan. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce mur pourrait constituer une entrée. Ce vieillard a dut se tromper quelque part…

Tandis que le Colonel parlait seul, murmurant mille possibilités de « comment un vieillard aurait pu se tromper à un tel point et leur indiquer un mur pour entrée », Edward s'approcha dudit mur. Ennuyé et n'ayant guère envie de participer à la réflexion peu intéressante auquel s'adonnait le Colonel, Ed leva le doigt et toucha l'une des briques qui contournait le trou du bout du doigt, s'amusant à remarquer la quantité de poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Il soupira, faisant lever un volute de poussière sous son souffle et effleura une deuxième brique, juste un peu en dessous.

Cette mission avait très mal commencée. Malgré l'espoir qui brillait dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait ignorer sa raison. Et si c'était comme les autres fois? Si, encore une fois, la Pierre Philosophale leur filait entre les doigts? Ou encore que la rumeur qu'une Pierre des philosophes se trouvait dans cette école dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence était fausse?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il posa le doigt sur une troisième brique, touchée au hasard, légèrement plus haut que la deuxième. Il voulut se retourner pour voir ou en était Mustang quand un bruit sourd, un bourdonnement incessant, résonna à ces oreilles. S'éloignant précipitamment du mur et se cognant le dos contre Roy, il vit avec ébahissement que les briques du muret s'étaient mis à trembler. Croyant à un tremblement de terre, le blond regarda à ses pieds. Mais ils ne tremblaient pas. Le Colonel s'était également retourné vers la droite, les yeux inhabituellement ouverts de surprise.

Sous leurs yeux abasourdis, les pierres bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme tirée par des mains invisibles, se bousculant bruyamment pour former une entrée.

Ce fut une explosion de couleur. Derrière le mur de pierres, une gigantesque rue s'étendait, ou se superposaient des dizaines de magasins animés. Il devait bien y avoir des centaines de personnes, tous étrangement vêtu de grandes capes noires. Certains adultes, probablement plus excentriques, portaient de longs chapeaux pointus, qu'Ed aurait communément appelé des chapeaux de sorcières. Le son des conversations lui arriva enfin aux oreilles et il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu de l'autre côté du muret. Il se secoua la tête. Le mur! Comment s'était-ce produit? Il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une effet alchimique malgré le manque de flash caractéristique. Il était plutôt subjugué devant cette rue anormale. D'ou sortaient tous ces gens?

Incertain, il avança d'un pas à travers ce monde inconnu. Il fut le premier surpris en apercevant une boutique de _balais_. S'il n'aurait pas été si émerveillé par les conversations, bruits et couleurs qui l'entouraient, il aurait pouffé de rire en voyant un tel magasin. Ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, il vit une boutique ou s'empilaient des morceaux de bois sculptés, prénommé _Chez Ollivanders_. À sa droite, une sorte d'animalerie arborant des hiboux de toutes sortes, à sa gauche, une entrée vaste d'une boutique ou plusieurs enfants restaient debout tandis qu'une dame terminait les dernières mesures…

Le FullMetal se frotta les yeux, puis après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, s'empressa de la refermer et de se retourner vers Mustang. Ce dernier fixait la librairie d'un air hébété. Le brun remua la tête alors que son attention revint vers le papier.

-Ce vieux nous conseille de se procurer des capes, dit-il d'un ton incertain, semblant consterné parce qu'il venait de lire.

Ed haussa les épaules et préféra s'intéresser à cette énorme librairie qui s'élevait devant ses yeux. Des centaines de livres s'accumulaient, empilé d'une façon impossible. Comprenant de moins en moins, il tenta un pas, mais la main de Mustang le prit par l'épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Ne vas pas trop loin, dit-il d'une voix absente, semblant lui-même fasciné par ces montagnes de livres, qui, par il ne savait quelle corde invisible, flottait au dessus du sol.

-J'ai déjà une cape, murmura Edward, déconcentré par un petit garçon courant vers sa mère en s'écriant « J'ai vu l'Éclair de Feu, maman! ».

Premier opinion qui lui vint à l'esprit : C'étaient tous des fous! Dans quel genre d'endroits était-il tombé? Entre les boutiques de balais et les vendeurs de hiboux, il alla même jusqu'à penser (un très cour instant seulement) qu'il avait traversé une déchirure temporelle pour se retrouver dans une dimension totalement différente de la sienne. Edward pivota pour faire face à Mustang. Avec son uniforme bleu, son supérieur paraissait totalement déplacé dans ce décor.

-Il serait peu-être mieux, en effet, qu'on vous trouve une cape…

D'un accord convenu, ils partirent à la recherche d'une boutique vendant des capes, ce qu'ils trouvèrent sans tarder. Le seul hic, la monnaie. Le Colonel eut beau insister, la vendeuse refusa cet « argent de Moldu » (selon les dires de la dame, en cela, Roy n'y comprit rien du tout).

Prévoyant le coup, le Colonel se procura une pièce authentique, la volant au comptoir pendant que la dame s'occupait de plusieurs autres clients. Il revint, la mine victorieuse vers Edward.

-Tiens! Transmute moi des pièces semblables à celle-ci, ça devrait être suffisant pour payer cette foutue cape.

-Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas vous-même? sourit Ed dans un parfait exemple du « sourire charmeur ».

Faire avouer au Colonel qu'effectuer une transmutation aussi banale était pour lui bien plus dur que son alchimie de flamme serait pour Ed un rêve réalisé. À sa réponse provocatrice, Mustang grogna.

-Parce que ça nous évitera du temps perdu. Je me disais que comme tu détestes te sentir si _inutile_, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé faire au moins une chose, répliqua le brun avec son sourire cynique ô combien de fois vu.

Touché. Le blond fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré cela, il prit la pièce des mains de Mustang et partit plus loin, à l'abris des regards. L'instant d'après, lorsqu'il revint, ses mains étaient vides. Mais au bruit qu'il faisait, il put deviner que le FullMetal devait avoir plus d'une centaine de pièce transmutée, cachée quelque part sous cette cape.

-Je ne demandais pas tant de pièces, une dizaine aurait suffit, s'exaspéra Mustang.

-On sait jamais, on pourrait en avoir besoin plus tard. Qu'est-ce que dit ce vieux pour la suite?

-Nous devrons pendre le train de la plate-forme neuf et trois quart demain à onze heure, lut Mustang dont les yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la phrase.

Maintenant persuadé qu'il était au milieu d'un canular des plus grotesques, le FullMetal soupira. Entre cette rue de dingues et ces plate-forme et demie, il se demanda un instant qu'elle serait la prochaine étape. Les balais volants ou les sorcières? Pourquoi le Colonel était-il venu alors? Jamais il ne s'aurait déplacé s'il n'était pas sûr que la source d'informations était fiable.

Mustang se procura sa cape et ils partirent vers le retour pour chercher un hôtel pour la nuit. Si ça n'aurait été que de lui, il serait partit immédiatement rejoindre Al à Rezembool. Cette mission était une perte de temps. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'ou il était tombé et préféra ne pas le savoir. Ne trouvant pas d'explications à cette grande rue appelée « Chemin de Traverse », il en avait tout simplement déduit que ce n'était que des cinglés déguisés pour il ne savait quelle raison, réunis pour il ne savait quel rassemblement.

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin, Ed ne sut toujours pas pourquoi, mais il suivit le Colonel à la gare. Peu-être étais-ce ce minime espoir qui brillait toujours en sa poitrine qui le persuada de suivre son supérieur, espérant que derrière chaque indices, chaque pistes se trouveraient peu-être la Pierre Philosophale.

Le premier chapitre, achevé! Merci d'avoir lu! Bonne journée! (pour une fois qu'il fait beau ici, moi je me casse XD , mais vous z'inquiétez pas, la suite va venir vite)

Mikie


	2. Poudlard Express

Bla bla habituel, allez au premier chapitre, yen a marre de le répéter à chaque fois XD. Alchimistes de Poudlard 

¤

_Le Poudlard Express_

La gare de Londres était aussi moderne que le reste de la capitale. Avec ces trains étranges qui fonctionnait sans charbon et les centaines de personnes richement vêtues, il avait du mal à s'y retrouver. Ed s'assura de suivre Mustang de près, le poursuivant comme son ombre. Ils passèrent un bon moment à marcher. Ils en avaient supposé que la plate-forme neuf et trois quart se trouveraient quelque part entre la plate-forme neuf et dix.

Mais une fois rendu sur place, ils ne virent aucune trace de cette prétendue plate-forme. Elle semblait inexistante.

-On pourrait peu-être demander au gardien de gare, risqua Edward.

Mustang resta silencieux puis partit vers le gardien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, la mine sombre.

-Retournons à Amestris. Ce vieillard devait être aussi cinglé que le rassemblement de fou qu'on a vu dans cette ruelle hier.

L'avis du Colonel ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'Edward. Jusqu'ici, cette fameuse piste ne les avait mené nulle part. Le FullMetal poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur son moral. Une autre fausse piste… Il aurait du s'y habituer avec le temps, et pourtant, chaque fois, c'était un tel coup…

-…ne doit pas manquer le train! Ginny! Dépêche toi! On arrive à la plate-forme neuf et trois quart!

Edward continua de marcher en sens inverse tandis qu'un groupe populeux marchait à pas rapide. Les paroles qu'il avait entendues prirent un certain temps avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Ses neurones se connectèrent, une à une, lentement, jusqu'au déclic. _Plate-forme neuf et trois quart…_

Il se tourna avec tant de brusquerie qu'il fonça tête première dans le Colonel qui marchait derrière lui. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé et recula, lançant un œil hébété vers le FullMetal.

-Qu'est-ce qui…

-La plate-forme! Ils ont dit la _plate-forme neuf et trois quart!_ s'extasia Edward.

Le Colonel lui lança un regard qu'il aurait également lancé à un fou qui serait tombé du ciel. En un réflexe habituel, il leva un sourcil, fixant le blond d'un air cynique _made by Roy._ Certain qu'il n'y verrait là qu'un simple malentendu (il avait perçu la mine fortement déçue d'Edward et il était certain que ce dernier serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour se donner de l'espoir), il suivit l'endroit pointé par Ed, décelant une nombreuse famille de rouquins. Il n'eut à peine le temps d'entendre leur conversation que le FullMetal s'était déjà lancé à leur poursuite. Exaspéré, Roy consentit tout de même à le suivre, peu convaincu qu'une plate-forme comme telle existe.

-Fred! George! Vite! Il part dans cinq minutes! cria une femme rousse replète à l'adresse de deux grands rouquins se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Roy détailla le groupe. À l'avant, une petite femme, qui semblait être la mère, portait devant elle un grand panier qui débordait d'encombrantes valises. Derrière elle, une jeune fille, qui paraissait la plus jeune, également rousse, suivait sa mère. Quelques pas derrière, deux grands jumeaux discutaient de choses dont Roy ne comprit rien. Finalement, un peu à l'écart, deux jeunes garçons de l'âge d'Edward. Le premier était roux, comme les autres, presque aussi grand que les jumeaux, son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Le dernier semblait le plus reclus du groupe. Plus petit que les autres garçons, sa chevelure était aussi noire que la sienne. Roy y décela une paire d'yeux vert étincelant derrière une paire de lunettes rondes mais ne put en voir plus.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta et il en fallut de peu pour qu'Edward ne leur fonce dessus. La bande de rouquins fixait l'une des façades de pierre, situé entre chaque plate-forme. Sans le moindre mot, l'un des deux jumeaux s'élança à toute vitesse vers le mur sans le moindre mouvement pour s'arrêter. Pourquoi fonçait-il sur la façade? De peur de voir le jumeau s'écraser contre le mur de pierre, Edward poussa un cris, qu'il étouffa vite lorsque tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Roy, quant à lui, fixait la façade. Et le garçon!? Ou était-il? Il avait tout bonnement disparu!

La main plaquée contre la bouche, Ed scrutait les autres, ébahi et confondu. La mère parut soudain troublée et s'approcha à pas lent, observant le blond d'un œil curieux. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de poser des questions embarrassantes, Edward la devança, spontané.

-Comment fait-on pour se rendre à la plate-forme neuf et trois quart, madame? demanda Edward d'un ton qui imitait assez bien la politesse, tentant de cacher le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui à voir le jumeau disparaître ainsi.

La femme replète sourit d'un air entendu. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle lança un regard en coin vers le garçon à lunettes puis ramena son attention sur Ed, l'attitude compatissante.

-C'est votre première fois? répondit-elle d'une voix aimable en alternant son regard entre Ed et Roy.

-Oui, tenta le FullMetal, ne sachant pas trop ce que signifiait cette première fois.

-C'est simple, sourit-elle. Tu vois le mur là-bas? Tu n'as qu'à courir directement vers lui. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux.

Devant l'air totalement déconfite qu'Edward lui renvoya, la dame sourit un peu plus.

-Fred, va rejoindre George et montre lui en même temps.

Ledit Fred lui sourit et s'élança soudain vers le mur, courant à toute vitesse. S'attendant au choc, Ed se retenu de peine de fermer les yeux. Mais ils les ouvrit grands bien vite. La silhouette du garçon avait disparue, comme si elle avait passé à travers la façade, comme si ce mur n'était qu'une illusion…

Sa mâchoire descendit de quelques centimètres. C'était tout simplement impossible… Ou était-il? Ça devait être un arrangement, un trompe-l'œil ou il ne savait quoi, c'était impossible…

Il se ressaisit en apercevant l'œil entendu que la femme lui envoyait. Il remarqua avec incertitude que le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille le fixait avec curiosité. D'un pas incertain, il avança, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Mustang, le priant de le sortir de cette situation. Mais le Colonel gardait obstinément la mine abasourdie.

Ed parcourut les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des autres. Appréhendé, il avança tout de même. Il scruta le Colonel de son œil le plus noir possible, le défiant de rire puis prit une grande respiration. Enfin, il s'élança, le mur de pierre s'approchant à une vitesse alarmante. Certain qu'il allait le percuter de plein fouet, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il attendit le choc…qui ne vint pas.

Il avait cessé de courir. Lentement, il s'arrêta, les yeux toujours clos. Avec appréhension, il les ouvrit, maintenant assaillit par de nouveaux bruits inconnus. La première chose qu'il aperçu fut une panache de fumée blanche. Toussant de confusion, il rallongea son champ de vision. Devant lui, une superbe locomotive à vapeur, comme celle qui étaient à Amestris, crachait sa brume blanchâtre. À son devant, en lettres d'or, était inscrit « _Poudlard Express_ ». Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris une inspiration depuis sa traversée. Traversée? L'avait-il traversé? Ce mur de pierre qui semblait si solide… Essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion de son esprit, Ed leva la tête, apercevant l'affiche qui annonçait fièrement : « _Plate-forme 9 et ¾_ ».

Tout à coup, un coup brutal venant de derrière lui frappa le dos. Le FullMetal pivota, près à faire face à l'adversaire et fut consterné de voir que ce n'était que Mustang qui, apparemment, était encore secoué par sa propre traversée. Ne voulant pas que l'erreur de reproduise, il empoigna la cape du Colonel et le tira plus loin. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner son supérieur, à la recherche de réponses de comment et du pourquoi de leur situation, le train siffla, annonçant son proche départ.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la jeune fille rousse, son grand frère ainsi que le noiraud apparurent du mur comme s'ils étaient passé à travers. La mère fut la dernière à venir. Sans tarder, le groupe se rendirent près du train, confiant leur bagage au gardien de gare.

Edward se tourna vers Mustang, lui lançant un regard entendu faisant fort penser à celui de la mère des rouquins.

-Vous devriez peu-être vous vêtir de votre cape, sourit Ed.

Il eut un grognement pour réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Edward pouffant de rire et un Colonel grognant, cape au cou, qui marchèrent vers le train, cédant leur maigre valise au responsable.

¤¤¤

Le train était spacieux, plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait du dehors. Cependant, ni Roy ni Ed ne trouvèrent de wagon restaurent. La locomotive venait à peine de partir mais ils eurent toute la misère du monde à trouver un compartiment. Lassés et essoufflés, ils se séparèrent dans l'espoir d'y trouver un compartiment, et dans la même occasion, des toilettes.

Edward laissa ses pas le mener plus loin. Tous les compartiments semblaient pleins et l'idée de s'asseoir parmi des inconnus ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Il ne pouvait également ignorer ces quelques regards furtifs que lui lançait les étudiants. En effet, avec sa cape rouge, il n'avait rien de singulier parmi tous les autres adolescents.

Il trouva un compartiment auquel il restait quelques places. Il fut enchanté de voir que c'était quelque uns de ceux qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Le grand roux y était, ainsi que le noiraud et une nouvelle fille aux cheveux châtains broussailleux qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Hésitant, le FullMetal cogna contre la vitre, l'ouvrant légèrement et y glissa sa tête.

-Les places…Elles sont occupés? questionna-t-il poliment.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui, curieuses. Le brun eut l'air surpris puis la jeune fille finit par répondre d'une voix douce.

-Non, tu peux en prendre une!

Le blond les remercia d'un signe de tête et s'assit, incertain. Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa peu après.

-Tu es nouveau à Poudlard? demanda soudain la fille, coupant le silence.

Poudlard…Le Colonel lui en avait parlé. C'était le nom de l'école ou ils se rendaient, là ou avait déjà été la Pierre Philosophale…

-Oui, mais je n'y reste que pour une année, répondit le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

Puis il se redressa sur son siège, levant légèrement le bras en signe de salut, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire rayonnant.

-Edward Elric, ravi de vous connaître.

-Hermione Granger, répondit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

-Ron Weasley, se présenta le roux.

Le noiraud grimaça intérieurement. S'attendant à la surprise, consternation ou d'un fort regard envers sa cicatrice, il tendit la main vers Edward.

-Harry Potter, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Cependant, l'attitude polie d'Edward ne changea nullement lorsqu'Harry se présenta. Pas le moindre cillement, pas la moindre exclamation, seulement une curiosité polie. Harry ne put cacher sa surprise face à ce manque de réaction. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se présentait à un sorcier qui ne le dévisageait pas dès qu'il se présentait. Hermione et Ron semblèrent aussi surpris que lui.

-Tu…Viens-tu d'une famille de moldu? demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

-Famille de quoi? s'interloqua Edward.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrevoir une grande silhouette mince. Qui qu'il soit, Edward ressentit aussitôt envers ce nouveau venu une profonde antipathie, de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs collé à son crâne jusqu'à cette mine arrogante et ces petits yeux gris méprisables.

-Tiens, encore là, Sang-de-Bourbe? dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Quoi qu'avec le cerveau déraillé de Potter, tu dois te sentir à l'aise ici…Et toi, Weasley? Je suis vraiment surpris de te voir porter une robe presque normale. Tu as du vendre tout ce que tu possédais pour en acheter une telle!

Les oreilles de Ron avaient la même teinte que ses cheveux. Hermione paraissait mi effrayée mi féroce et Harry, quant à lui, semblait se retenir de peine pour sauter au visage de Malefoy. Deux grandes silhouettes massives, derrière Drago, se mirent à rire stupidement. Mais les rires se stoppèrent lorsqu'un long soupir excédé s'éleva du fond de la pièce. Drago tourna brusquement la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il avait prit un torticolis et dévisagea Edward qui était confortablement installé sur la banc prêt de la fenêtre.

-Et t'es qui toi? demanda Malefoy d'un ton rude.

Ed leva lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur d'un œil dédaigneux, comme s'il jugeait que Drago n'était nullement digne de son attention.

-Si j'avais une tête comme la tienne, j'éviterais au moins de me faire remarquer, dit Edward d'une voix traînante qui imitait très bien celle de Malefoy.

Hermione, Ron et Harry tournèrent vers lui de grands yeux ronds. Ron fut le premier à rire ouvertement. Malefoy, lui, avait plutôt l'air d'avoir avalé un hareng entier particulièrement dégoûtant.

-Tu veux te battre peu-être? répondit-il d'un ton méprisant tandis que Crabbe et Goyle faisaient craquer leurs jointures.

-On règle ça quand tu veux, mais pas ici, lança Ed d'une voix ennuyée, nullement impressionné par les regards menaçant que lui envoyait les silhouettes massives. Avec ces deux gorilles qui te servent de gardes du corps, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne puissent entrer sans se coincer dans le cadre de porte…

Drago leva le nez de dédain, les lèvres pincées. Harry lui, ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire moqueur. Ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'aux premiers abords. Le grand blond sortit soudain de sa poche sa baguette, la pointant vers Edward. Ce dernier fixait la brindille, un sourcil ironiquement levé.

-À te voir, je dirais plutôt que tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe également. Pas étonnant que tu t'entendes si bien avec Granger! Un fils de moldu traître à son sang!

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on l'accusait d'être moldu en moins de 5 minutes. N'en sachant toujours pas la signification, il soupira cyniquement face à Malefoy.

-Moldu ou pas, j'ai au moins assez de couilles pour me battre sans dépendre d'un bout de bois, répondit le FullMetal de la même voix traînante.

Cette fois-ci, Drago parut sur le point de s'étouffer. Il lança un regard noir vers Edward, s'apprêtant à lui envoyer un sortilège en plein figure quand une autre silhouette, bien plus grande que les autres, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ha, FullMetal, je te cherch…

Roy s'interrompit en voyant Malefoy et ses deux gorilles. Un éclair de compréhension traversa un court instant ses yeux d'onyx.

Brisant le silence oppressant qui s'était emparé du compartiment, Drago partit, ordonnant à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Roy en profita pour entrer, lançant un sourire digne d'un charmeur professionnel vers Hermione qui ne parut pas y rester indifférente, au grand agacement de Ron.

-Alors, c'est quoi un moldu? Continua Edward comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, ignorant superbement le Colonel qui prenait place à ses côtés.

-C'est quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques, débita Hermione en un souffle, les yeux toujours rivés vers Roy.

Edward et Roy pouffèrent de rire. Le FullMetal se calla confortablement dans son banc, croisant les jambes et souriant ironiquement.

-Très drôle, oui. Après tout, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous de jeunes magiciens, ricana-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête, se jetant mutuellement des regards incertains.

-C'est précisément le cas, dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Le sourire du blond s'évanouit brusquement. Ces gens avaient pourtant l'air saint d'esprit! Pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils? La plaisanterie n'avait rien de drôle. Du moins, si c'en était une. Le ton sérieux avec lequel Harry avait prononcé ces mots l'en dissuada un maigre instant.

-Nous _sommes_ des sorciers, tous en direction pour Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, dit Hermione d'un ton éloquent.

Edward la fixa un interminable moment. École de sorcellerie? C'était quoi cette histoire!? Les trois « sorciers » répondirent silencieusement à la question muette du FullMetal, l'assurant de la vérité de leur propos. Ne croyant toujours pas à cette sorcellerie et penchant plutôt du côté que ces adolescents étaient fous, Ed se tourna vivement vers Mustang, oubliant la présence des autres.

-Une école de sorcellerie!? C'était prévu ou quoi? Vous le saviez?

-Non, je l'ignorais autant que toi, FullMetal, répondit Mustang d'un ton sec.

-Mais vous êtes stupide! Colonel de mes deux! Vous auriez pu vous assurer que ce n'était pas une histoire dingue dans le genre avant de me traîner à je ne sais combien de kilomètres d'Amestris!

-J'y suis également, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, FullMetal. Et cesse de m'envoyer la faute dessus quand une situation t'échappe!

-Quand une situation m'écha…bougonna Ed. Sale bâtard!

Avant que Roy n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, un _hum hum_ discret mais perceptible les stoppèrent dans leur engueulade, leur rappelant la présence des autres par la même occasion.

-Vous avez dit « Colonel »? demanda Hermione.

Les trois n,avaient rien manqué de la dispute. Edward déglutit. Hermione les fixait, intriguée, un sourcil levé. Ron s'était redressé, semblant se retenir de vomir un flot de questions. Le plus calme, Harry, était demeuré parfaitement silencieux. Ed perçut avec angoisse que les yeux verts du noiraud scintillaient d'une lueur rusée, calculatrice et alerte, bien que dépourvue de toute menace.

-Et pourquoi l'appeliez-vous « FullMetal »? posa Ron.

-C'est…un simple surnom, une bien longue histoire, sourit Mustang, dissuadant Hermione de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Au fait, votre nom, c'est..?

-Roy Mustang, répondit-il en tendant la main.

-Et que venez-vous faire à Poudlard? Se renseigna timidement Hermione.

-J'ai pris contact avec le directeur de cette école, si je me souviens bien, réfléchit le Colonel d'un ton bourru. Selon lui, il pourra m'assigner un poste d'enseignant pour l'année mais ce ne sont que des supposi…

Le FullMetal s'esclaffa brutamment, empêchant Roy de terminer sa phrase.

-Vous!? Enseignant!? ria-t-il. Et qu'allez-vous enseigner?

-L'alchimie, crétin, répondit le brun d'un ton acerbe.

Edward tenta de reprendre contenance mais il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de cesser de pouffer.

-L'alchimie? S'intéressa Hermione, excitée. Nous n'en avons jamais eu! Une nouvelle matière, c'est fascinant!

Apparemment, elle était la seule à trouver cette perspective fascinante. Harry semblait se retenir de rire et Ron soupira fortement.

Plus personne ne parla par la suite. Intrigué par ces deux étranges personnages, les trois sorciers leur lançaient souvent des regards furtifs. Qui étaient-ils? Bien que Roy Mustang ait démentit l'affaire, Harry ne cessa pas pour autant de se questionner. Que signifiait FullMetal? Il observa plus attentivement Edward. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il portait des vêtements de moldus ou non. Dans cet ensemble noir brodé de blanc et cette longue cape rouge vif, il était difficile de le qualifier. Les cheveux d'Edward était long, d'un blond éclatant, rattaché en une tresse qui pendait au dessus de son cou, sauf deux grosses mèches qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux (peu-être n'était-ce qu'un simple jeu de lumière opportun) paraissaient dorés, scintillant d'une lueur farouche. Il semblait y voir là une forte détermination. Mais d'ou tenait-il un surnom aussi dur et froid tel que FullMetal?

Deuxième chapitre terminé! À la prochaine! 


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Après sa quinzième poignée de main prise avec un dénommé « Colin Crivey », il s'assit enfin, à côté de Ron. La répartition dura encore un petit moment mais il n'écoutait pas. Son esprit était assaillit par une toute autre chose. _« Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie… » « Nous sommes des sorciers… »._ Ces phrases ne cessaient de lui venir en tête. Auparavant, il les avait vite chassé de ses pensées, doutant de leur véridicité. Mais maintenant, le doute l'avait submergé. Était-il possible qu'il existe un univers comme tel? À cet opinion, il grimaça. S'il s'avérait que c'était vrai, il aurait bien peine à l'admettre. Cela mettait en doute tout ce à quoi il s'était fié jusqu'à maintenant.

Lunatique, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son regard s'était arrêté sur Mustang. Il était debout, à l'entrée, devant les grande porte de la salle, aux côtés d'un homme étrange aux allures sales, une chatte aux yeux perçants à ses pieds. Mustang était totalement blême, probablement dans tous ces états pour la même raison qu'Edward.

Les derniers applaudissements se répercutèrent contre les murs tandis que le dernier élève allait s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles. Le vieil homme au centre de la table des professeurs se leva, l'air serein, comme s'il n'existait pas meilleur plaisir que d'accueillir ses élèves en ce début d'année scolaire.

-Bonjour à tous! Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux arrivants et je salue de la main les anciens. Avant que votre attention ne sois délibérément obstrue par les plats délicieux qui vont suivre, j'aimerais ajouter quelques mots.

L'homme avait dit ces paroles d'un air enjoué. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Quelque chose en cet homme le forçait à le prendre en respect. Peu-être était-ce sa manière de parler, ou son élégante façon de se mouvoir, ou encore ces somptueux vêtements qu'il portait sans toute insolence qui le prévenait d'émettre tout commentaire négatif.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous avons la présence d'étrangers à Poudlard.

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore s'attarda sur Edward un instant, puis vers Roy ensuite.

-Ils viennent de loin, dans l'espoir d'y apprendre, et de nous apprendre par la même occasion certaines choses, continua-t-il. Je vous demande de leur faire bon accueil afin qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux.

L'attention des élèves divergeait entre Roy et Ed. Sous toute cette centralisation, Edward abaissa la tête, se faisant le plus petit possible (ce qui n'était guère un exploit pour lui).

-Ce qui m'emmène à autre chose. Cette année, grâce à M. Roy Mustang (il pointa le Colonel au fond de la Grande Salle), vous pourrez étudier une nouvelle matière. Il s'agit là de l'alchimie. J'ose espérer que vous lui montrerai tout votre savoir-vivre en vous montrant respectueux.

Hermione se trémoussa sur sa chaise et Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieillard s'arrêta un instant, inondant la salle de son regard bleu.

-Nous avons également un autre nouveau membre dans l'équipe de Poudlard cette année. M. Slughorn qui enseignera les potions.

Aussitôt la nouvelle annoncée, un bourdonnement de murmures s'éleva des tables.

-Le professeur Rogue inculquera donc les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, poursuivit Dumbledore en couvrant les murmures par sa voix grave.

-NON!

Edward se tourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voix. C'était Harry, juste près de Ron qui avait crié, scrutant l'avant de la salle avec férocité. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à être mécontent de la nouvelle. Les murmures s'étaient transformés en féroces chuintements indignés.

Après quelques minutes, les chuchotements se calmèrent enfin, laissant place à un silence oppressant.

-Bien, et maintenant, bon appétit!

L'atmosphère autrefois glacé qui avait assaillit les étudiants se dispersa soudain pour laisser place à des mines affamés. Ed lui-même se rendit compte qu'il avait extrêmement faim. Il observa un instant son assiette, vide, tandis que son ventre criait sa hâte d'être rempli. Alors qu'il éleva la tête, à la recherche d'un serveur qui porterait entre ses mains de délicieux plats prêt à être délecté jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, des exclamations de joie venant de la table lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.

Devant lui, sortit de nulle part, s'étendait de tout le long de la grande table, une multitude de plats rempli à craquer. L'arôme du poulet lui passa avidement sous le nez, la viande rouge aux côtés d'Hermione semblait divinement appétissante et il put discerner une odeur de saucisses terriblement alléchante.

Résistant à la tentation d'y enfoncer le nez sans prendre la peine de se servir de sa fourchette, Ed resta immobile un court instant. D'ou était-elle apparue? Quelques secondes avant, il se souvenait très bien, tous ces plats, ces carafes et ses assiettes étaient complètement vides! Le FullMetal jeta un discret coup d'œil sous la table. Peu-être y avait-il un truc ou quelque chose? Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il ne pouvait réellement croire que ce miracle pouvait s'avérer être de la magie pure et simple. C'était tout simplement impossible, contre toute logique. La matière ne pouvait apparaître comme ça ou bon lui semblait! C'était totalement contre-scientifique.

Une fois son choc postromantique fut passé, il planta sa fourchette dans la viande tendre du steak bien saignant. Il était réel, ce n'était pas une illusion et cet arôme de sauce avait tout pour être convainquant. Soupirant, il engouffra la tranche de bœuf, non sans quelques hésitations. Elle était délicieuse, saignante à souhait.

Il mangea comme jamais, tout en restant attentif aux conversations autour.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait mis Rogue au poste de Défense, grogna Harry.

-C'est étrange non? Pourquoi lui permet-il de le faire alors qu'il lui a toujours refusé le poste auparavant? songea Hermione.

-Mais il ne restera pas longtemps. Tout le monde le sait, ce poste est maudit, personne n'y reste plus d'un an, gronda Harry en transperçant d'un geste rageur son poulet de sa fourchette. Il ne reste qu'à prier qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre…

Edward éclata de rire. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas la conduite à adopter lorsque les quinzaine de têtes aux alentours se tournèrent vers lui d'un air indigné.

-Ha, c'est le nouvel étudiant dont nous a parlé Dumbledore, dit une voix derrière lui.

-Salut Nick! Passé un bon été au moins, lança joyeusement un dit « Seamus ».

-Comme les autres, soupira la voix. J'ai encore été refusé au club des Sans-tête, c'est un tel déshonneur…

Fronçant les sourcils face à de telles paroles, Edward se retourna, pensant y voir un autre élève. Cependant, son espoir s'évanouit très vite. Retenant un cris retentissant, il sursauta et recula du mieux qu'il pût, le dos douloureusement lacéré par le rebord de la table.

Une haute silhouette s'élevait de toute sa hauteur, flottant indiciblement au dessus du sol. Un homme, s'il était possible de l'appeler ainsi, orné d'un vieil habit style moyen-âge l'évaluait avec un intérêt minutieux. Mais ce ne fut pas le fait qu'il flotte au dessus du sol qui surprit Edward mais plutôt sa transparence, d'un reflet bleuté imperceptible et d'un teint blanc cireux qui évoquait irréprochablement la mort, _ce qui était probablement le cas._

Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il se contenta de bégayer, bleu de peur. S'il s'était déjà fait un portrait d'un fantôme, il était le portrait craché de celui-ci. Une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres, ledit « Nick » partit, volant vers une autre table. Avec ses mouvements précipités, Ed avait attiré l'attention des autres qui mangeait autour.

-Qu'est-ce que…

En deux minutes, ce fut la seule chose qu'il puisse prononcer. C'était _impossible_. Tout simplement irréel. Mais ou était-il! Dans un rêve, un cauchemar! Ou pourrait-il être sinon? Les…Les fantômes n'existaient pas, ils n'étaient pas censés exister… C'était contre toute théorie, contre tout entendement. Doutant comme jamais sur sa santé mentale, il pivota sa tête vers les autres, priant de tout cœur pour que l'un d'entre eux s'écrit : _Surprise sur prise!._ À son grand désarroi, ce fut loin d'être le cas. Hermione l'observait avec curiosité, Ron paraissait prêt à s'esclaffer et Harry fixait Edward comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, répondit calmement Dean comme s'il commentait la météo.

_Le fantôme de…_Son estomac à l'envers, il refusa à manger quoi que ce soit d'autre, toujours troublé. _Les fantômes n'existent pas… C'est un simple déguisement, une simple blague…_Le FullMetal sortit enfin de ses pensées sombres quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Ed! Tu viens?

C'était Harry, qui s'était levé, et qui n'était pas le seul. C'est seulement là qu'Edward se rendit compte que le moitié de la salle était déjà partie, discutant avec animation vers la sortie. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien remarqué.

Ed fit mine de se lever mais une autre voix l'interpella. Le Colonel marcha vers lui à pas rapide, le souffle court.

-Nous devons aller au bureau du directeur.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Envoyant un vague salut vers Harry, il suivit le Colonel à travers les vastes couloirs du château. Pas âme qui vive ne se montrait. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à une gargouille impressionnante, gardant une entrée de pierre. Il entendit à peine la voix de Mustang murmurer avec hésitation « Éclairs au caramel ». Le fait que la gargouille s'anime soudain le fit sursauter, mais rien de plus, les pensées chahutant sournoisement dans sa tête remplie de théories et d'explications possibles. Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et frappèrent à la porte qui s'offrait à eux. Elle s'ouvrit mystérieusement d'elle-même.

Le bureau était vide. S'il n'avait pas été si troublé, le FullMetal s'aurait fait un plaisir de détailler la pièce dans tous ces moindres nuances, des portraits de directeurs endormis jusqu'aux nombreux objets d'argent qui laissaient échapper leur fumée grisâtre.

C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent entré qu'Edward revint à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce monde de fou! N'ayant pas pris soin d'observer le Colonel plus qu'il le fallait, il s'aperçut soudain qu'il paraissait nerveux. Ed fut le premier à craquer.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est encore une autre connerie! Un tour, une blague, je sais pas quoi ! Parce que si c'en est une, j'trouve pas ça drôle!

-La ferme FullMetal! Je n'y comprend rien moi non plus! répliqua le brun d'un ton sec, ayant visiblement toute la misère du monde à refouler sa nervosité.

-Il y avait des FANTÔMES! Des fantômes! Vous…vous les avez vus non? Ils…Ils flottaient là, comme ça… Et la…la gargouille, elle a bougée! Dites moi que vous l'avez vue aussi! Elle a bougée non!

-Je l'ai vu, murmura Mustang, le regard vide.

Afin d'apaiser son anxiété, Edward se mis à faire les cent pas, tournant en rond dans la pièce, indifférent aux regards scandalisés que lui lançaient les directeurs et directrices de leur cadres.

-C'est totalement impossible, murmura-t-il. C'est juste…irréel…Je dois être fou…

Mustang resta silencieux, suivant le FullMetal en pleine réflexion.

-Et vous l'avez vu comme moi! s'énerva une fois de plus le blond. Le chapeau! Il criait! Non…Il bougeait même! Je l'ai eu sur la tête et il a crié… Foutu Colonel! Regardez ou est-ce que nous sommes à cause de vous!

-Ne me met pas ça sur le dos! Je n'avais aucune idée de tous ça d'accord! s'échauffa Roy. J'ai deux mots à dire à ce directeur de…

-Je suis là, annonça soudainement la voix de Dumbledore.

Les deux alchimistes sursautèrent et Edward poussa un cris de surprise. Le directeur était debout, contemplant de son habituel air serein la discussion dont il semblait ne pas avoir manqué une seule phrase. Ses pupilles bleues se dirigèrent vers Mustang, scintillant derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune.

-Vous aviez l'intention de me dire quelque chose? demanda le vieillard d'un ton amusé.

Embarrassé, Roy se massa l'arrière de crâne, dépeignant par la même occasion ses cheveux d'ébène.

-Heu…Non, non rien du tout, répondit précipitamment le brun, accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire nerveux. Edward lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant Dumbledore comme s'il était un fantôme.

-Ne restez pas en une position aussi inconfortable, assissez-vous plutôt, proposa le vieil homme en montrant deux chaises à l'apparence fort confortable.

Roy et Ed y prirent place par des gestes lents. Le FullMetal gardait les yeux rivé vers le directeur, fermant les paupières que lorsqu'il l'était vraiment nécessaire. Réalisant soudain sa position, Ed reprit contenance et tenta d'afficher un air poli.

-Voici donc le fameux étudiant dont vous m'avez parlé, M. Mustang ? commença Dumbledore.

-Oui…Je vous présente Edward Elric. Je vous ai demandé son inscription puisqu'il a certaines aptitudes, renchérit rapidement Mustang en désignant Edward du menton.

Ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre, le FullMetal préféra demeurer silencieux. Aptitudes? Priant de tout cœur pour que Mustang n'ait pas prétendu qu'il était capable de faire ces tours de magie, il écouta avidement la conversation entre les deux hommes.

-C'est une joie de l'accueillir à Poudlard. Cependant, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, votre situation sera un peu délicate, sourit Dumbledore.

-En effet, maugréa le Colonel.

-Je suis affreusement désolé de ne pas vous avoir fournit plus de détails. Voyez-vous, selon vos dires, il m'était évident que vous étiez sorciers, et non moldus, continua le directeur.

Le brun afficha une mine interrogative mais semblait trop digne pour vouloir poser la question qui lui tenaillait l'esprit.

-Moldus, signifiant bien évidemment une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, continua Dumbledore, perspicace.

Edward sourit. Ce vieux était étrange, mais d'une certaine manière, une force mystérieuse le poussait à avoir une grande confiance envers ses yeux bleus scintillants…

-Étant donné votre situation, il serait tout à fait compréhensible que vous désiriez partir…

-Non!

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Edward ouvrit la bouche. Il s'était relevé sur sa chaise, en alerte. Il n'était pas question de partir d'ici! Si la Pierre était dans ces murs, il la trouverait! Ils ne devraient en aucun cas partir d'ici!

Face à sa réplique, les deux autres hommes s'étaient tournés vers lui. Si le Colonel le fixait comme s'il était un idiot de première, Dumbledore lui, lui envoya un œil espiègle.

-Heu…Je veux dire, bégaya le blond. On va vite s'adapter… Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre! se réjouit le directeur. Quant à vous, M. Mustang, je demanderai à Minerva de vous montrer vos appartements dès ce soir. Vous commencerez vos cours dès demain.

Par un hasard définit, on entendit cogner à la porte. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui entra de son pas pressé habituel. Le Colonel se leva précipitamment, puis la suivit, après avoir lancé un œil encourageant vers le jeune blond.

À le voir partir ainsi, Edward eut soudain peur. Il lui semblait que le Colonel l'abandonnait, le laissant seul à lui-même face à cet univers qui lui était inconnu. Peu-être Roy avait-il remarqué son air effrayé puisqu'il se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir pour lui envoyer un sourire rassurant. Mais le blond n'en fut pas réconforté pour autant. Lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva à nouveau, il sursauta, ayant totalement oublié sa présence.

-Et il est tout aussi compréhensible qu'un monde comme celui-ci t'effraie, Edward…

Ed pivota sa tête si rapidement qu'il entendit un léger craquement au niveau de son cou, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Interloqué, il scruta le directeur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Était-il donc si facile de lire ses pensées ainsi? Dumbledore, semblant comprendre son raisonnement, sourit de manière apaisante.

-Néanmoins, tu m'as l'air intrépide. Je suis persuadé que tu t'adapteras vite, continua-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible. S'il était particulièrement mal à l'aise en ce moment précis, il ne le montra pas. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'on puisse lire à travers lui ainsi. Était-il si facile de voir ses émotions? Était-il possible que, malgré ce masque impénétrable qu'il s'était forgé au fur et à mesure des années, soit soudain si fragile, prêt à éclater en morceaux?

-Tu dois être épuisé, devina le vieux directeur. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour demain, je parlerai de ton cas aux autres professeurs. J'ai cru voir que tu t'étais déjà familiarisé avec certains élèves…

Edward approuva d'un deuxième hochement de tête tout en visualisant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Dans ce cas, je suis certain que tu t'en tira sans trop de difficultés.

Il se tourna soudainement vers l'arrière et prononça distinctement « Dobby ». Avant même que le FullMetal ne puisse se questionner sur quoi que ce soit, un _pop_! sonore, semblable à un claquement de fouet se fit attendre derrière Dumbledore.

Il était apparu là une étrange créature. Avec ses énormes oreilles, son nez en groin et sa peau ternie, rapiécées par endroit, Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de qualifier la créature comme étant « pas très attirante ».

-Voici Dobby, un elfe de maison, présenta Dumbledore en désignant l'elfe de la main tandis qu'Edward s'exaltant devant les yeux de l'étrange être qui devaient être aussi gros que des balles de tennis. Il te mènera jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Peu enthousiasme, Ed suivit tout de même le dénommé Dobby, qui avançait gaiement vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, le blond lança un dernier regard hébété vers le vieillard, qui lui répondit d'un sourire serein.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, son esprit était tout ailleurs. Cet homme était bizarre et paraissait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pendant un cours instant, il douta que l'homme puisse lire dans les pensées mais refoula vite cette idée saugrenue. _Non…C'est impossible…_

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru impossible jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait totalement été démentit. C'était comme si l'on venait de détruire une partie de sa vie, mettant en doute ses connaissances alchimiques et son savoir scientifique. D'un pas traînant, il arriva enfin devant un grand portrait d'une dame plutôt corpulente.

-Mot de passe? annonça-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Edward ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter. S'il y avait des fantômes et des chapeaux parlants, il devrait s'habituer à ne pas se montrer surpris d'y voir un portrait entamer une conversation…

-Heu…

-Le mot de passe est Verre Solitaire! couina Dobby.(1)

Sans un mot de plus, le portrait bougea de lui-même, dévoilant une arcade de pierre. En un soupir, il remercia l'elfe de maison et s'engouffra dans l'entrée, les pas traînant.


	4. Premiers cours

Bon, avant je vais mettre des précisions. Ce crossover là, je le base sur le tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Évidemment, il y aura des éléments manquants, je ne suis pas sur que j'y mettrai le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et tout ce qui va avec. Je me fis juste sur ce tome là pour la position des professeurs (le fait que Rogue soit enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par exemple, donc ce sera Slughorm qui enseignera les Potions).

Alchimiste de Poudlard

Rencontre avec Severus Rogue

Son premier cours se situait dans la tour Est. _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_. Cette fois-ci, il angoissait pour de bon. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils espérer qu'il puisse faire cette supposée magie (qu'il avait vainement tentée de s'expliquer en un réflexe professionnel)? Il avait toujours été certain qu'il serait totalement incapable de faire _ça_. Il souhaita seulement que les cours qui l'attendaient seraient longs en théorie et courts en pratique. Probablement était-il le seul élève à faire un tel souhait.

Toujours accroché aux basques de Ron, Hermione et Harry, Ed se rendit jusqu'au cours de Défense. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré les nombreuses fenêtres, cette pièce était probablement la plus sombre du château. Le Professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, transperçant de son regard glacial quiconque avait le courage de croiser son regard. Ed prit place aux côtés d'Harry, déposa ses livres sans cérémonie ni de prendre soin de les placer de façon adéquate, tel que le faisais Hermione, et s'installa dans une position confortable, étendu contre de dossier de sa chaise.

Lorsque Rogue se leva, la classe entière devint silencieuse. Même les Serpentard se turent, intimidé. Rogue avait le don de maintenir le silence dans sa classe sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux d'Edward, son visage se fendit en un sourire méprisant.

-Vous croyez-vous dans votre salon, Elric?

-Pas du tout, la décoration est d'un tel mauvais goût…

Il l'avait su au premier coup d'œil. Ce professeur n'avait rien d'aimable. Il semblait prendre plaisir à couvrir ses élèves de ridicule, de les punir… Il en avait bien entendu parler. Hors, il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser faire comme les autres élèves. Le jour ou Edward Elric se ferait mettre au tapis par un professeur capricieux n'était pas encore né(si on mettait Izumi-sensei à part)…

-Votre impertinence vous coutera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, soupira Ed, l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

-Peu-être qu'une peine de 100 point vous tiendra tranquille alors…

Edward voulut répliquer mais un coup de coude venant de Harry l'en dissuada. Il se plaça lentement, de mauvaise grâce en une position plus appropriée sous le regard de Rogue.

-Bien. Cette année, malgré les pauvres crevettes qui vous servent de cerveau (Edward tiqua), je vous enseignerai l'art subtil des Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Apprenez pour votre gouverne que cet art est l'un des plus difficiles. Il reste indomptable. Vaincre le mal signifie vaincre l'impossible. Le Mal est toujours là, grandissant, évoluant, toujours de plus en plus cruel. Affronter ces forces, c'est d'affronter l'infranchissable, l'indescriptible.

Le FullMetal trouva étrange la façon dont Rogue annonçait son cours. Cette manière de parler qu'il avait, ce ton amoureux avec lequel il décrivait le Mal était inaccoutumé. Un profond dégoût envers cet homme le submergea.

-Nous commencerons d'abord par les sorts informulés. Quelqu'un pourrait me les définir plus exactement? Monsieur Elric peu-être?

Ignorant la main levée d'Hermione, ses yeux noirs s'étaient posé sur le bureau d'Harry et Edward.

Sortilèges informulés…Il avait vu cela quelque part, dans son livre de DCFM. Il l'avait lu la veille au soir, intrigué par ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, essayant d'y placer une certaine logique. Ed réfléchit un minime instant. Il ne voulait aucunement répondre « je ne sais pas Monsieur ». Il savait que ce Rogue tenait à le tourner en un vulgaire cancre, de prouver sa supériorité envers ses élèves grâce à son savoir. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire…

-Ce sont des sortilèges dont on ne formule pas les mots, bailla Edward. Probablement dans le but de provoquer l'effet de surprise chez l'adversaire.

L'ex maître des potions lui envoya un regard méprisant. Edward lui lança un sourire cynique. Il faudrait se lever bien plus tôt pour attraper le FullMetal avec de si basses manières…

-Une déduction étonnante venant d'un si petit cerveau, répliqua Severus.

Ed dut retenir toutes les pulsions de son corps pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. C'était ça qu'il voulait, le mettre en colère et lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Il ne réussirait pas, foi d'Edward Elric.

-Les sortilèges informulés sont en effet des sortilèges, comme son nom l'indique, dont on ne prononce pas l'incantation. En plus de provoquer l'effet de surprise, il vous laisse une plus grande marge d'action.

Il s'interrompit, souriant comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir agréable.

-Faire des sortilèges informulés demandent une extrême force mentale et une discipline de soi fortement étendue, ce que certain n'ont pas, malheureusement (il attarda son regard glacé sur Harry). Mettez-vous en équipe de deux. L'un tentera de lancer un sortilège et l'autre devra le repousser. Cela signifie donc que je ne devrais pas entendre un seul mot.

Tout le monde obéit sans le moindre commentaire. Hermione et Ron se placèrent ensemble et Harry fit équipe avec Edward. Comme il n'avait pas de baguette, et qu'il était de toute manière incapable de faire le moindre sortilège, ce fut Harry qui eut la tâche d'attaquer. Il pointa sa baguette sur le blond, restant silencieux, concentré. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, quelques étincelles avaient surgit du bout de sa baguette. Néanmoins, une part de son attention était dirigée vers Rogue, qui sillonnait la salle de son pas blafard. Une autre chose que le FullMetal avait remarqué. Ces deux-là semblaient se détester cordialement. Sans même s'en demander le pourquoi, il se plaça du côté d'Harry. Que l'un ou l'autre aille tort, Rogue représenterait toujours pour lui un sujet propre au dégoût.

Harry perdit toute sa concentration lorsque Severus s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous êtes lamentable, Potter.

Edward leva un sourcil. Harry était passablement avancé si on le comparait au reste de la classe qui eux, n'avait pas produit la moindre étincelle (si on mettait de côté Hermione, évidemment). Sa haine envers le professeur augmenta d'un cran.

-Et vous, un bien piètre professeur, dit enfin Ed.

Toute la classe avait oubliée leurs sortilèges. Tous fixaient Edward, y comprit Rogue.

-Vous aurez droit à une retenue, Elric, vendredi soir dans mon bureau.

-Sans blague? Pourquoi pas?

-Pourquoi pas deux?

-Pourquoi pas trois, pendant que vous y êtes, siffla Ed, totalement indifférent, bien conscient qu'il faisait enrager Rogue.

-Accordé, sourit (grimaça serait plus juste) Severus. Je serai ravi de vous faire laver les cachots entiers par des moyens moldus.

-Faites donc, si le cœur vous en dit.

-Sortez de ma classe, Elric.

-Il était temps que vous me le proposiez, soupira longuement le blond, les yeux levé au ciel.

-Et que je ne vous revois pas le prochain cours! Rogue fixait Edward d'un regard à faire trembler de peur le plus courageux des lions.

-Avec joie! Ça m'évitera de revoir votre sale tête…

Puis, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il lança un « Bonne journée!» d'un ton rayonnant.

Le cours de Défense n'avait pas mal commencé mais il finit de façon catastrophique. Après le départ d'Edward, Rogue se montra d'une humeur massacrante, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire, à un tel point que Neville fut complètement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pendant le cours entier, effrayé par un Severus prêt à commettre un meurtre. Il se montra même acariâtre envers les Serpentard, qui ne purent user du favoritisme habituel pour compléter leurs sortilèges.

La cloche annonça la fin des cours. Ron, Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, nerveux. Encore une fois, Rogue s'était acharné sur Harry, plus que de coutume encore grâce à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Il était terrible, aujourd'hui, commenta Ron.

-Et comment, répondit Hermione, se tourna avec précaution vers Harry qui n'ajouta pas un mot, trop en colère pour argumenter quoi que ce soit.

-C'est quoi, notre prochain cours?

Répondant à la question de Ron, elle fixa son horaire du temps.

-Alchimie! J'ai hâte d'y être! Ça sera génial!

-Je me demande si Ed y sera, maugréa Harry à voix basse.

Il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir mis Rogue dans un tel état de colère mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Edward lui tenait tête comme jamais un autre élève l'avait fait avant, remettant légèrement à sa place le maître de DCFM. Oui, sans doute pourrait-il très bien s'entendre avec Edward, encore mieux que maintenant.

¤¤¤

Le FullMetal marcha d'un pas lourd vers la classe d'alchimie. Il allait encore devoir se faire noyer de sarcasmes pendant un cours entier et le fait qu'il ait déjà 3 retenues à son actif dès le premier cours n'était pas tellement appréciable non plus.

Il entra le premier, la cloche n'était pas encore sonnée. Il avait sentit qu'il avait besoin de se rendre plus tôt, peut-être pour parler au Colonel. Ed le trouva au fond de la classe, observant avec soin une de ces étranges photos animées dont il n'avait pu percer le secret. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit de ses pas et sourit.

-Ha Ed, je voulais justement te parler. J'ai entendu des choses sur toi jusqu'ici.

Edward ne répondit rien, attendant les paroles de son supérieur, ou comme il devrait bientôt l'appeler : professeur. Il grimaça à cette idée.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit? Que tu as déjà trois retenues avec le professeur Rogue?

Le blond grogna. Mustang était bien renseigné, comme toujours.

-Ouais et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

Le Colonel soupira devant tant d'hostilité. Il avait en effet croisé le professeur Rogue et il s'était montré d'une humeur si massacrante qu'il s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur le comportement d'Ed en classe. Roy s'était attendu à des disputes, des malentendus ou des retenues vu son indomptable caractère, mais…dès le premier cours? Non, ça il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Tu vas quand même devoir te calmer, Ed. Si tu te fais virer de chacun de tes cours, comment espères-tu récolter des informations sur la Pierre?

Ed grogna. Bien sûr, il y avait pensé à ça, mais il était persuadé que les autres professeurs seraient beaucoup plus aimables que ce Severus…

La cloche sonna, aussitôt, quelques élèves commençaient à entrer, jetant des regards curieux aux alentours. Edward resta à l'avant, discutant avec Roy tandis que les autres détaillaient la pièce. Beaucoup plus éclairée que la classe de Rogue, d'étranges symboles étaient affichés, ici et là autour d'un grand tableau des éléments. Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent, aussi intrigués que les autres. Ils s'assirent aux premiers bureaux, entendant des brides de conversations entre Mustang et Elric.

-…est hors de question que je vous appelle _professeur_ Mustang, piqua Ed de mauvaise grâce. De toute façon, vous ne m'apprendrai rien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Tu devras le faire tout de même, comme tous les autres élèves, répliqua Roy d'un ton ennuyé, semblant habitué au caractère plutôt sauvage du blond.

Inconscient que Ron, Hermione et Harry pouvaient entendre leur discussion, il ajouta :

-Et évite de répondre une bonne réponse à chaque fois que je t'en demanderai. Ton niveau d'alchimie hors norme serait mal vu.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire? Ils penseront que je suis un génie, dit Ed en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je suis un prodige.

Cette phrase semblait lui avoir redonné sa bonne humeur. Jugeant inutile de démentir cette affirmation, Roy renchérit.

-Ça ne fait rien du fait que ça pourrait paraître louche. Tu es censé être un étudiant bête et ignorant, je te rappelle.

-Je serai l'exception qui confirme la règle, alors, dit-il, hautain, avant d'aller se trouver une place.

Étant donné qu'il était le dernier à s'asseoir, il dut se résigner à se placer à l'avant, aux côtés de Ron. Aucun élève ne prononçait un seul mot. Les cours d'alchimie avait éveillé chez beaucoup un intérêt aiguisé. Tous attendaient avec impatience ce premier cours, se questionnant sur cette étrange matière.

Mustang se tourna, fixant la classe d'un œil neutre, comme s'il jugeait les capacités intellectuelles de chacun. Devant ces mines inquiètes, le brun leur répondit d'un sourire charmeur, faisant rougir toutes les filles de la salle, Hermione y comprit.

-Sale bâtard, murmurèrent Ron et Edward à l'unisson.

Harry faillit bien en rire. Hermione, trop occupée à suivre le professeur des yeux, n'avait rien entendu.

-Je serai bref, commença le Colonel. Mon nom est Roy Mustang et je vous enseignerai l'alchimie jusqu'à un temps indéterminé.

Son regard devint sérieux, ses yeux onyx s'émincèrent.

-Que nous mettons quelque chose au clair tout de suite. Il sera inutile de sortir, ou même de prendre la peine d'apporter vos baguettes. L'alchimie est une science, elle est soumise aux lois de la nature et se montre aussi dangereuse, peu-être plus que la magie lorsqu'elle est mal apprise.

Certains élèves déglutirent. Hermione, quant à elle, se trémoussa sur sa chaise, levant fièrement la tête, impatiente de prouver sa valeur.

-Cette science est infiniment compliquée, je ne m'attend donc pas à des résultats très hauts. L'alchimie est fondée par l'utilisation des éléments et de la matières. Elle transforme les choses pour en devenir d'autre, de manière tout de moins bien plus logique que la métamorphose auxquels vous êtes habités. L'alchimie crée, détruit et reconstitue. Avant de l'utiliser, il faut la comprendre. Des questions?

Tous avaient hochés de la tête, essayant de ne pas perdre une seule explication. Cependant, un poing fendit l'air, au fond de la classe.

-Oui? Mr…

-Malefoy, répondit-il.

Sans attendre l'approbation, il débita sa question d'une voix traînante.

-Est-ce vrai que vous êtes un moldu? se renseigna-t-il, accompagnant sa question par une mine dégoûtée.

L'atmosphère de la classe se changea subitement. Fier de sa question, Malefoy souriait. Mustang lui, se contenta de lever un œil totalement dépourvu d'intérêt vers son élève.

-Bien que cela n'ait aucun rapport au cours, je peux en effet affirmer que je suis un moldu…

-Ce directeur a perdu la tête! l'interrompit Drago, s'adressant à voix haute à Crabbe et Goyle, assez fort pour que toute la classe puisse bien entendre. En plus d'accepter les Sang-de-Bourbe, on a droit à des moldus comme professeurs!

-C'est peu-être parce qu'il sait faire quelque chose de plus que de secouer une brindille de bois en l'air, hasarda la voix d'Edward, qui fut suivit par quelques éclats de rire.

-_Merci_, Mr. Elric, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Néanmoins (Roy fixa Drago d'un regard à faire peur aux géants), n'oubliez pas, Mr. Malefoy, que_ le_ moldu que je suis a également le droit de vous donner un nombre incalculable de retenue.

Cette sentence fit taire Malefoy, qui se calla sur sa chaise, effrayé par les yeux noirs qui le fixaient depuis l'autre bout de la classe. Il aurait juré y voir une flamme ardente y brûler…

-Comme nous disions, l'alchimie repose sur des lois fondamentales qui peuvent être fatales si on ne les respecte pas. « Il est interdit de créer de l'or ». Cette science peut transformer du simple plomb en or pur, mais cette pratique est refusée. Il était aussi totalement interdit d'effectuer une quelconque transmutation humaine.

Avant qu'il puisse poursuivre, une main se leva, aussi vive qu'un boulet de canon.

-Votre nom, miss?

-Granger, Monsieur, répondit Hermione, les joues écarlates. J'aimerais savoir, pourriez-vous définir, qu'est-ce que la transmutation humaine?

-Nous entrons là dans un sujet sérieux, répondit Roy en un sourire aimable. La transmutation humaine est, comme vous l'apprendrez vite, une transformation quelconque faite sur un être humain, de reconstruire l'être humain ou même de le ressusciter.

-L'alchimie peut ressusciter les morts, Monsieur? demanda précipitamment Dean Thomas.

-Non, rien ne peut faire revenir les morts. Cependant, certains l'ont déjà tentés et ont beaucoup perdus de cette tentative.

Le très bref coup d'œil triste d'une fraction de secondes que Mustang envoya vers Edward ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry et Hermione. Le blond semblait également différent. Toute trace de complaisance avait disparue. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux exprimaient une émotion muette, un air accablé qui ressemblait fortement à celui qu'Harry affichait parfois lors de l'évocation d'un souvenir troublant.

-Qu'ont ils perdus? L'alchimie peut faire disparaître les choses? questionna Parvati Patil.

-Cette question nous emmène à notre première leçon, reconnut Mustang, prenant soin de ne pas faire dériver la discussion en un sens qui pourrait devenir déplaisant. La Principe de l'Équivalence. La loi de la construction de la matière. Si l'ont veux quelque chose, il faut sacrifier une chose de même valeur. On pourrait comparer cela à un prix. Un alchimiste doit payer pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Les alchimistes qui ont exécuté cette tentative ont perdu beaucoup car leur prix est souvent insuffisant. Il n'y a aucun prix pour faire revivre un être humain.

-Mais qu'ont ils perdus? répéta-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez, répliqua Roy avec tact.

-Mais si on trouvait un prix suffisant, il serait possible de ressusciter les morts? s'exalta Seamus Finnigan.

-Je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, aucun prix n'est suffisant pour faire revivre un être humain.

-Mais, admettons, que l'on sacrifierait quelqu'un, le prix est équivalent, non? hésita Dean.

Mustang soupira. Le cours n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il voudrait qu'il aille. Ils s'approchaient là d'un sujet délicat et il préférait ne pas aller trop loin…

-Expliquons d'abord certaines choses, M..?

-Thomas.

-Bien, M. Thomas. Ce monde est dirigé par un nombre considérable de lois. Celles que nous sommes en mesures de contrôler sont celles à notre disposition, j'ai nommé ici, l'alchimie. Hors, certaines lois qui régissent le monde nous dépassent. C'est un cycle perpétuel et il faut l'accepter, le comprendre. Je m'aventure là dans une discussion à caractère plus philosophique, mais, à bon terme, c'est ainsi que je décrirais le monde.

Personne n'ajouta de commentaires. Harry sourit. Il avait beau adorer le monde de la sorcellerie, cet univers magique ou il était entré six ans plus tôt, avoir une telle explication lui fit du bien. Dans cette société quelque peu sans logique, ou presque rien ne pouvait être expliqué, avoir un raisonnement comme tel le soulageait. Il pouvait comprendre, suivre et il ne semblait pas le seul à penser ainsi.

Lorsque le cours fut finit, Harry put s'en assurer. Tous les élèves étaient subjugués par ce premier enseignement significatif. Tous, sauf Edward, qui paraissait détaché, se rendant nonchalamment vers la Grande Salle.

Sans se faire prier, le FullMetal se prit une place et se servit de tout les plats qu'il était capable d'atteindre. Lorsque les autres vinrent le rejoindre, un intrus des plus déplaisants se présenta derrière le blond. Goyle lui envoya une manchette sur l'omoplate droit, attirant l'attention d'Ed vers derrière.

-Alors comme ça, tu penses mener la guerre, sale moldu!? ria Malefoy. N'oublie pas de te laver les mains, Goyle, tu pourrais être contaminé.

Le FullMetal fixa Drago comme s'il était une bestiole à quotient intellectuel particulièrement bas et extraordinairement ennuyeuse.

-Commence par me montrer que tu as une cervelle et je consentirai peu-être à admettre que tu m'arrives à la cheville, riposta Edward d'un ton dédaigneux.

Drago aurait eut le même air si Edward lui aurait flanqué une gifle particulièrement douloureuse.

-Tu veux te battre, Elric?

Crabbe et Goyle mirent en évidence toute leur importance.

-Moui, mais seulement après le dîner, répondit Ed, se désintéressant vite de Drago, la bouche pleine.

-Défi accepté, conclu Malefoy. Rendez-vous près du Saule Cogneur à midi.

Puis il partit, l'air arrogant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est mon chapitre préféré. Je l'adore, celui là! Je vous promet que plus tard, je renforcerai le lien entre Roy et Ed. Le prochain chapitre, une petite bagarre…


	5. Vivre à Poudlard

_Vivre à Poudlard_

Edward traversa d'un pas léger le parc, ignorant les avertissements et les protestations d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui marchaient à sa suite.

-Tu n'a aucune chance, Ed!

-Comment peux-tu espérer riposter quoi que ce soit alors que tu n'as même pas de baguette!

-Les bagarres sont interdites! Si un professeur te croisait, tu auras de graves ennuis!

Le blond les fit taire en leur prouvant tout son agacement à travers un long soupir bien sentit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait mourir tout de même…

-Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive? ricana-t-il. Que je sache, cet idiot ne doit pas être en mesure de me faire quoi que ce soit…

-Justement oui! C'est un sixième année Ed! Il connaît des sorts que tu ne…commença Hermione mais elle fut coupée.

-Je n'aurai qu'à veiller sur ses arrières, dit calmement Harry, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il ne laisserait passer pour rien au monde une occasion d'envoyer Malefoy au tapis. Et il avait l'impression qu'Edward serait loin de lever le drapeau blanc, hors de tout doute. Bien qu'il ne le connaissait à peine, Harry avait déjà une vague idée du caractère tenace d'Edward. Si ça n'aurait pas été son pire ennemi, il aurait eu peur pour Malefoy, bien qu'Ed ignore toute forme de sortilèges.

Un vent fit danser les brins d'herbe verdoyants du parc. Malefoy n'était pas encore là.

-Et ce trouillard n'a même pas le courage d'être à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous, soupira le blond.

Harry se retint de rire. Le soupir qu'avait poussé Ed était abattu, presque contrarié. Dans tout les sens du terme, il semblait grandement déçu que Drago ne soit pas à la rencontre, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas participer à une bonne petite bagarre…

Le déplaisant adversaire montra enfin le bout de son nez vers midi et des poussières. Son pas était déterminé, s'assurant une victoire facile. Crabbe et Goyle lui collaient toujours aux basques, leurs bras démesurément long se balançant à chacun de leurs pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'était pas très loin, à un mètre ou deux des futurs combattants, observant la scène avec appréhension et excitation.

-Je me suis assuré qu'aucun prof ne viendraient ici, histoire de ne pas être dérangé, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait effrayant.

Nullement touché par la lueur malfaisante qui brillait sans merci dans les yeux gris froids de son ennemi, Ed bailla tout en s'étirant, comme s'il revenait d'une sieste singulièrement confortable.

-Bon, on commence? J'ai pas que ça à faire…

Ce fut la phrase qui fit déborder le vase. Drago sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, la pointant sur la poitrine d'Edward. Ce dernier ricana.

-Tu comptes me faire quoi? pouffa-t-il. Me crever un œil peu-être?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Malefoy s'écria : « _Diffindo! » _tout en agitant sa baguette telle une épée particulièrement tranchante. Avant qu'il n'ait put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Edward reçu un choc à l'épaule. La douleur ne lui vint que quelques secondes par la suite. Constatant que Malefoy s'élançait à nouveau vers lui, armé de cette étrange arme qu'ils appelaient « baguette magique », il évita son adversaire au dernier moment, profitant de l'occasion pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe. Drago fit un face à face rapide avec l'herbe.

Bénéficiant de la diversion, il inspecta son épaule droite, là ou il avait sentit la douleur. Une plaie s'étendait de sa clavicule jusqu'au bas de l'épaule. Elle ressemblait fortement à une lésion faite par une épée ou toute autre chose tranchante. Surmontant sa surprise, il réalisa. Malefoy était légèrement plus dangereux qu'il l'avait pensé.

Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour l'inquiéter. Totalement ignorant sur les sortilèges de ce monde illogique, il pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de se remettre en garde, alerte au moindre mouvement suspect. Malefoy tenta de se relever avec hâte, mais il fut malchanceux. Sa tentative de se remettre dignement sur pied se dissipa lorsqu'il s'emmêla les jambes dans sa robe de sorciers. Totalement conscient qu'il était scruté par un regard des plus moqueurs, il resta un moment replié sur lui-même, faignant l'épuisement. Sa baguette serrée contre lui, il murmura : «_Incarcerem_» à voix basse, leva vivement la tête et envoya son sort au visage d'Edward.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de cordes apparurent de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour se ruer vers lui. En un réflexe habituel, Ed évita l'assaut par la droite mais les cordes le suivirent, s'emmêlant sur la première partie qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, c'est-à-dire son coude et sa jambe gauche. Un éclair rouge lui frôla l'oreille, le prenant par surprise. Un deuxième suivit, éraflant sa joue tout an laissant une fine marque. À bout de patience, le FullMetal se tortilla dans tout les sens, espérant se libérer des liens qui réduisaient ses mouvements de moitié.

-Incendio! cria Drago, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle riaient à grandes mâchoires.

Au loin, il entendit une exclamation étouffée venant d'Hermione, placée à sa droite avec les deux autres. Heureusement, il eut la présence d'esprit de lever son bras droit et de le placer devant son visage. Le sort frappa sa main droite en un choc assourdissant, faisant grincer son auto-mail. La seconde suivante, son gant blanc prit feu. Indifférent à la douleur, il agita sa main droite pour faire éteindre le feu. _Et merde, je vais devoir me faire un nouveau gant_, pensa-t-il, pas le moins du monde agacé par le fait que tout les gens présents l'observaient comme s'il avait six yeux.

Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Il n'était pas en danger de mort mais il lui était impossible de prédire quoi que ce soit. Son seul espoir était de désarmer Drago de sa baguette. Une fois cette étape franchie, il lui serait enfantin de gagner le combat haut la main. Le problème, c'était d'y arriver.

Malefoy affichait une mine victorieuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. Edward était en mauvaise posture. Harry chemin un pas. Il était à la droite d'Ed. Il continua d'un pas déterminé, prêt à aider le blond et de faire manger la poussière à Malefoy quand une main le stoppa. C'était celle d'Ed, son gant blanc désormais brûlé de toute part, donnant à sa main droite une allure morbide. Il devait souffrir le martyre! Une brûlure comme telle avait due lui mettre la chair à vif! Pourtant, Edward la secoua nonchalamment, comme si elle n'avait rien subie, dissuadant Harry de venir combattre à ses côtés.

-Ça va! Je vais en finir dans deux minutes! lui dit-il tout en évitant un autre sort qu'il aurait du recevoir en pleine face.

Harry soupçonnait Edward de bien s'amuser. Néanmoins, quelque chose persistait à l'intriguer. Ce garçon semblait avoir vu bien pire pour sourire ainsi pendant un duel qui pouvait rapidement devenir dangereux. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, ses réflexes exceptionnellement aiguisés et Harry remarqua même un jeu de pied parfaitement réglé. C'était soit un habitué de gymnastique ou un expert en il ne savait quel sorte de combat rapproché, mais dans les deux cas, Edward restait remarquable à observer. Mais qui était donc ce garçon?

Le FullMetal se débarrassa enfin des cordes qui le maintenait sur place et, lassé de parer ses attaques répétitives, passa à l'assaut. Rapidement, il se rua vers son adversaire tandis qu'un autre éclair rouge lui frôlait le genou. Dans un bond calculé, il prit son élan et sauta. Malefoy, surpris de l'attaque aérienne, se pencha. Le FullMetal rata sa cible, mais cet effet était prévu. Il atterrit gracieusement derrière Drago et, avec un roulement de poids, envoya son pied gauche directement sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Sous le choc, Malefoy tomba au sol, échappant sa baguette au passage qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Ainsi désarmé, il était totalement inoffensif.

Edward lui lança un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, tant que Drago recula, se traînant dans l'herbe verte.

-Crabbe! Goyle! appela-t-il à l'aide.

Aussitôt, ses deux gros gorilles accoururent. La joie qu'avait ressentie Harry en voyant Edward atteindre l'épaule de Malefoy s'évanouit précipitamment. Si Crabbe et Goyle s'en mêlaient, Ed finirait en pâté pour chat, baguette ou non. Les colosses faisaient au moins deux fois sa taille et quatre fois sa largeur. Hermione et Ron avait visiblement pressentis le danger. Ils coururent vers Edward mais s'aperçurent bien vite que c'était inutile.

Crabbe avait tenté, à son grand malheur, d'atteindre la joue d'Ed de son poing. C'était peine perdue. Ed avait saisit son poing avec autant de facilité qu'il aurait saisit une balle au vol, abaissa la cou de Crabbe grâce à son poids et lui asséna un violent cou de genou en pleine poitrine. L'attention rivée sur un Crabbe suffoquant, Goyle en profita pour saisir le cou du Gryffondor avec son bras. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire davantage. Un coude horriblement solide lui frappa le nez et Goyle lâcha sa prise. À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un pied frappa de plein fouet son menton, provoquant un sinistre craquement.

Edward exécuta une pirouette dans un jeu de poids finement élaboré et tomba avec grâce, les deux pieds sur l'herbe, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Comme il l'avait prévu, ces Serpentard étaient totalement inoffensifs. Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy, après avoir vainement tenté de se lever avec élégance, filèrent sans demander leurs restes.

Hermione courut à la rencontre d'Edward, sa baguette sortie, prête a être utilisée. Le blond plongea rapidement sa main droite dans sa poche, espérant que le geste ait été fait nonchalamment. Il préférait cacher son auto-mail, sinon il aurait droit aux questions embarrassantes.

-Ne bouges pas! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers son épaule.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il prit conscience que sa blessure à l'épaule saignait abondamment. Dans l'euphorie du combat, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Hermione marmonna une formule incompréhensible et la douleur se dissipa aussitôt.

-Montre ta main, ordonna-t-elle.

-Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal, assura Edward en s'éloignant avec hâte.

Il enfonça sa main de fer dans la poche de sa veste. Pas question de révéler aux autres sa prothèse mécanique. Tout ce qu'il y récolterait, ce serait de la pitié.

Sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, Edward marcha précipitamment vers le château sans se retourner.

La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Lorsque Edward, Harry, Hermione et Ron se rendirent dans les serres pour le troisième cours de la journée, tous semblaient déjà au courant que le nouvel étudiant étranger avait fait mordre la poussière à Malefoy. Pire encore, du bouche à oreille, la rumeur était devenue une aventure palpitante ou le jeune Elric avait terrassé vingt Serpentard d'un seul coup de pied. Si les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle le saluait avec respect, les Serpentard quant à eux, lui rendaient la vie dure.

Edward devint, en moins d'une journée, le pire ennemi des Serpentard. Ainsi dit, il était sujet d'autant de moqueries que Harry, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le fait qu'il soit moldu ajoutait une couche de haine sur sa propre personne.

Fort heureusement, peu d'insultes arrivaient à le toucher. Son caractère enflammé et ses répliques cinglantes clouaient le bec à tout élève impertinent qui osait le traiter « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Avoir Edward Elric dans son camp est un sacré avantage, pensa Harry. Que se soit volontaire ou non, Ed défendait farouchement ses arrières, tant et si bien que Harry se surprit de n'entendre aucune insulte lors de son passage près de la table des Serpentard.

En plus de sa popularité envers les élèves, Edward obtint la sympathie de beaucoup de professeur, Rogue mis à part. Il se montra particulièrement doué en potion. Pour lui, ce cours n'était qu'une séance de chimie exécutée avec des ingrédients quelques peu excentriques et des étapes d'ébullition des plus originales, rien de plus. Le professeur Slughorm, qui avait un don spécialement développé pour découvrir les étudiants prometteurs, ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

Bien que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient on ne peut plus ennuyeux, Edward montra une fois de plus son incontestable concentration qui lui valut les meilleures notes. Même s'il était incapable d'exécuter les transformations dans les cours de Métamorphose, sa froide logique se montra fort utile pour répondre aux questions de McGonagall. Il eut même droit aux sourires qu'elle envoyait parfois à Hermione.

Mais là ou il excellait le plus, c'était dans les cours d'Alchimie. Edward répondait aux interrogations avec une facilité surprenante. Il devint rapidement l'élève en tête de classe. La tableau périodique des éléments n'avait aucun secret pour lui et les étranges symboles alchimiques paraissaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche à ses yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement plus indiscipliné dans les cours du professeur Mustang, aucun élève ne pouvait même espérer l'égaler en cette matière.

Cette popularité envers les enseignants lui attira la colère d'Hermione. Elle avait due s'y résoudre, elle était maintenant deuxième de classe dans tous les cours qu'elle partageait avec Ed. Hermione se montra distinctement froide envers le blond dans la première semaine. Néanmoins, sa haine s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque Edward envoya promener Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard au visage dur qui s'était moqué des cheveux d'Hermione.

Pour ainsi dire, Edward, ou celui qu'on appelait, « l'ami de Potter » devint un des élèves les plus connus de l'école. La sympathie de Harry, Ron et Hermione envers Ed augmenta encore d'un cran. Bien qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de s'enflammer lorsqu'on prononçait son nom et le mot « petit » dans la même phrase, le blond était dynamique et avait souvent le bon mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses notes complètes et détaillées étaient également très utiles pour aider Ron et Harry dans leurs devoirs, quand Hermione était trop loin…

Le jeudi au soir, ils étaient débordés de devoirs. Pourtant, même Hermione fut d'accord pour prendre une petite pause ce soir là. Son devoir de runes anciennes s'était avéré complexe et elle s'était même résignée à demander de l'aide à Ed, ce qui enchanta les deux autres garçons.

-Pfouah! C'que c'est barbant, des devoirs, soupira le FullMetal en s'écrasant sur le sofa près du feu dans une posture plutôt indécente, les pieds croisés sur la table. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es fait jeté ce sort Ron?

Il se retourna vers le roux. Avant de se rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron avait reçu en pleine poitrine un sortilège de saucisson, le clouant sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne prononce la contre-formule. Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur depuis.

-Ça devait être Flint, le Capitaine de Serpentard, supposa Harry. La saison de Quidditch débute bientôt.

-Saison de quoi?

-Quid-ditch, le sport des sorciers.

-Et c'est Harry le capitaine de Gryffondor, pas vrai? dit enfin Ron qui semblait avoir perdu de son humeur maussade.

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde te connaît? réfléchit Ed. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, on dirait que personne dans cette école n'ignore ton nom.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent les uns vers les autres. Edward, remarquant le changement d'attitude, se releva sur son fauteuil.

-Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour t'attirer une telle réputation?

Hermione se tourna dignement vers Ed et toussota.

-Tu ignores un nombre incalculable de choses sur le monde des sorciers, Edward.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'essaie d'en savoir plus, répondit-il sèchement, agacé.

-Par ou commencer, emboîta Hermione. Il y a tellement de choses à dire…

Elle inspira en profondeur et débuta.

-Il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'année, il y avait un mage noir, le plus puissant qui existe, qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers. C'est un meurtrier. Il a tué beaucoup, lui et ses fidèles qui se font appeler Mangemort.

-Autrement dit, c'est un méchant, conclu Edward en un mot, le sourcil levé.

-Bien sûr que si, quel assassin pourrait être gentil? s'énerva Ron.

Comme Hermione allait continuer, elle s'interrompit. Edward n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais son visage exprimait une souffrance muette. Il sourit tristement en fixant les trois sorciers.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un meurtrier est indiscutablement mauvais, tenta Edward à voix basse, un étrange sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

-Alors, selon toi, un assassin a de bonnes raisons de tuer un innocent? répondit Harry, mi-furieux mi-hébété.

Le regard qu'Ed lui envoya fit cependant évanouir toute trace de colère. Harry remarqua dans ses yeux d'or une maturité qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, renchérit-t-il. Mais d'ou je viens, il y a des temps ou tuer est la seule issue.

Edward avait affirmé ceci en pensant au Colonel. Mustang était devenu le héros d'Ishbal au prix de nombreuses vies. Malgré ça, jamais le FullMetal ne l'avait considéré comme étant un meurtrier.

-Bref, continua timidement Hermione. Il y a seize ans, ce mage noir a tenté de tuer un bébé, assassinant ses parents par la même occasion. Mais il n'a jamais réussi. Lorsqu'il a voulu tuer le bambin, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Le plus grand sorcier maléfique du monde de la sorcellerie a été mis à néant par un simple bébé. L'enfant, lui, n'a eu qu'une cicatrice sur le front.

-Waaah! C'est qui ce gosse? murmura Edward, impressionné.

-C'est moi, dit sombrement Harry. Depuis, plus un seul sorcier n'ignore mon nom.

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec amertume. Edward comprit soudain qui il avait en face de lui. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua cette mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui brillait sur le front d'Harry.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile, dit Edward à voix basse.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il ne vu ni pitié ni curiosité déplacée dans ses yeux dorés d'Ed. Non, il y observa seulement une tristesse compatissante, une compréhension mélancolique envers son sort. Il semblait comprendre ce que Harry ressentait à chaque fois que l'on fixait sa cicatrice, il semblait deviner que Harry serrait les dents chaque fois qu'on le dévisageait en le pointant du doigt, il paraissait comprendre cette souffrance que l'on ressentait comme une eau glacée à travers les os lorsqu'on réalisait qu'on était seul, sans parents pour le soutenir. Oui, Edward Elric _comprenait_ ce que Harry avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

-Mais il y a deux ans, il est revenu, dit Hermione, inconsciente de la confusion qui faisait rage dans la tête du noiraud. Harry était là lors de son retour, il a échappé de peu à la mort.

-Tu as battu cet imbécile une fois, pourquoi pas deux? ricana Edward.

Harry mourut d'envie de lui dire que la situation était mille fois plus compliquée mais, devant le sourire complice et ironique d'Ed, il n'eut d'autre de choix que de sourire également. De mémoire d'homme, Ed était le premier a insulter directement la Seigneur des Ténèbres sans la moindre peur.

-Et il s'appelle comment, ce mage noir?

Ron et Hermione grimacèrent.

-Voldemort, annonça Harry.

-Voldemort, répéta Edward, un sourcil levé par l'ennui. Non seulement c'est un imbécile, il a décidément mauvais goût pour porter un nom pareil. Quel idiot…

Les trois autres s'esclaffèrent. Il fallait être soit un parfait idiot ou horriblement courageux et effronté pour oser parler ainsi contre Voldemort…


	6. Retenues et âneries

_Retenues et âneries_

Le vendredi soir montra rapidement le bout du nez. Après avoir mangé à la va-vite un ou deux steaks singulièrement délicieux et s'être fait souhaité bonne chance par Harry, Edward se rendit en maugréant vers le bureau de Rogue. La retenue promettait d'être longue. Ed n'avait pas revu le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé du cours. Il espérait légèrement que la colère de l'enseignant se soit atténuée au cours de la semaine.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus malchanceux cependant. Severus paraissait spécialement maussade (enfin, plus qu'à son habitude) lorsqu'il leva la tête vers son élève. Le FullMetal n'avait pas prit la peine de cogner à sa porte, il était entré sans en demander la permission. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait à courber l'échine devant le directeur des Serpentard.

-Je vous prierais de cogner avant d'entrer la prochaine fois, cracha Rogue.

-Ho oui, désolé, dit-il d'un ton impoli qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

-Même si on ne semble pas vous avoir appris les bonnes manières, je vous prierais également de m'appeler professeur ou monsieur à l'avenir.

-Ouais, ouais, comme vous dites, môssieu… Je commence quand qu'on en finisse au plus vite?

Rogue avait affreuse mine. Habituellement, il usait de son autorité naturelle et de son don de paraître effrayant pour faire respecter l'ordre envers ses étudiants. Hors, ni l'une ni l'autre ne marchait dans le cas de cet élève particulier. Même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient été si peu insouciant devant la menace de Rogue.

-Vous ferez moins le fier lorsque vous nettoierez les donjons entiers à quatre pattes.

Edward se composa un visage faussement scandalisé et appuya théâtralement ses deux mains contre ses joues, narguant Severus. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais sa réponse était claire. Le maître de DCFM perdit patience. Il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement si vif qu'Ed ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Rogue pointa son arme sur la poitrine du FullMetal, comme l'avait fait Drago Malefoy.

-Un mot impertinent de plus et il se pourrait que vous aillez mille fois pire à faire que de laver les cachots, susurra Rogue.

Le regard qu'il envoya à Ed aurait suffit à faire fuir de peur n'importe quel élève. Hors, Edward y resta indifférent.

-Des menaces? répliqua-t-il, peu impressionné devant l'œil terrifiant de Severus. C'est pas la peine, vous ne me faites pas peur.

Une fraction de secondes voltigea avant que Rogue n'annonce sa réponse. Pourtant, elle parut durer des heures. De sa vie d'enseignant, jamais il n'avait rencontré pire élève. Les menaces lui laissait froid, il était totalement indifférent aux sourires méprisants qu'il affichait, ce qui aurait fait trembler beaucoup de gens, et c'était bien la première fois que Rogue hésitait à répondre devant un étudiant. Oui, il avait trouvé un excellant compétiteur contre James Potter dans sa liste des « personnes les plus détestables ». Le seul moyen de faire fléchir l'adolescent était de trouver son point faible. Le problème, c'était qu'il était dur de le trouver.

-Vous êtes totalement dépourvu de tout savoir vivre, Elric. Avec un tel manque de respect, il me sera facile de vous renvoyer de l'école.

-Vous devriez vous regarder avant de cracher aux visages de vos étudiants et de vous plaindre d'un manque de respect par la suite. Rien en vous ne m'a donné jusqu'à maintenant une raison de vous respecter, môssieu.

Puis, le blond se retourna avant que Severus puisse répondre, chercha des yeux un seau, qu'il trouva au coin de la porte. Il s'en empara et pivota vers l'enseignant. S'il aurait été un ancien étudiant de Poudlard, il aurait pu constater que jamais Rogue n'avait été vu aussi en colère. Ses yeux noirs et froids auraient put mettre feu à toute chose qu'il aurait fixé trop longtemps et les ongles de ses doigts semblaient pénétrer sa peau tant ses poings se serraient sous l'effet de la rage. Edward lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se rendre d'un pas nonchalant vers les cachots.

En tout, il passa cinq longues heures à récurer les moindres recoins de cachots. Néanmoins, pas un seul moment il n'avait montré son agacement devant Rogue pendant la tâche. Il s'était même montré souriant, ne perdant pas une chance de lancer une réplique cinglante à l'occasion. Vers 11h, lorsque ses paupières commencèrent dangereusement à être lourdes, il s'obtint d'enquiquiner Rogue, de peur d'avoir à dormir dans les cachots.

Ce qui l'avait grandement aidé à garder patience, ce fut de laver avec sa main droite. S'il avait eu une main de chair, comme il était censé avoir, elle aurait été écorchée à vif à force de frotter avec force contre les pierres sales des couloirs froids. Mais Edward ne s'en culpabilisa pas pour autant, ce n'est pas comme si Rogue s'était montré aimable non plus.

Cependant, ce fut lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que ses douleurs physiques le rattrapèrent. Après cinq heures passées à genou, son dos était en compote et son épaule criait grâce.

La salle commune était presque vide. Harry et Ron étaient assis dans une table, n'ayant autre choix que de compléter leurs devoirs de la veille. Hermione elle, n'y était pas.

La mauvaise mine d'Edward semblait euphorique si on la comparait aux visages renfrognés des deux autres. Bien qu'ils fussent en plein travail, leur plume frémissant sur leur parchemin, leurs tics nerveux prouvaient bien qu'ils étaient concentrés sur tout autre chose que des devoirs.

-Quesquispasse? se renseigna le blond d'une voix pâteuse tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil noyé par une masse de coussins.

Harry pointa sans enthousiasme un journal qui était demeuré au coin de la table. Ed s'en empara d'un grand mouvement de bras et lut la couverture. Partout, les grands titres affichaient leurs mauvaises nouvelles, accompagnées de photos mouvantes. « Évasion massive à Azkaban », « Les Détraqueurs échappent au contrôle du ministère », en arrière fond, une longue silhouette, vêtue d'une cape sombre, flottait au dessus du sol tel un fantôme. S'il aurait fallut le qualifier, Edward trouva quelques similitudes entre ces étranges créatures qu'étaient les Détraqueurs et la faucheuse.

-Et…Ils sont censés faire quoi, ces types à capes?

Ron parut scandalisé et Harry releva la tête, la mine sombre. Agacé par leur attitude, le FullMetal grogna de mécontentement.

-Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Les pires créatures que tu puisses trouver, annonça simplement Ron, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

N'ayant guère avant de rester plus longtemps avec pour seule compagnie des mines moroses, Ed se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, monta les escaliers avec toute la misère du monde, torturé par ses genoux éraflés.

Ron et Harry restèrent encore un petit moment dans la salle. Le noiraud fut le premier à terminer son fardeau. L'oreille attentive, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le dortoir, s'assurant que personne n'était sur le point de descendre.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

Le roux s'interrompit dans sa tâche peu passionnante et fixa Harry d'un œil interrogateur.

-Edward, rectifia-t-il pour que Ron puisse comprendre. D'où vient-il?

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ed était un moldu, son accoutrement lui laissa quelques doutes. Qu'il sache, aucun adolescent moldu ne portait ce genre de vêtements insolites en Europe. Il avait aussi remarqué ce signe étrange, cette croix et ce serpent ailé brodé de noir sur le dos de la cape écarlate. Sa connaissance surprenante en alchimie le laissait également perplexe. Bien qu'il n'ait eu qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'était l'alchimie, il en savait assez pour deviner qu'une telle science ne s'apprenait pas en un jour. Et Ed avait beau être exceptionnellement doué ne serait-ce que par sa logique et sa concentration, il n'aurait pu apprendre les 56 premiers éléments, leur catégorie et leur masse atomique en si peu de temps.

-Il ne vient pas d'Europe, ça, c'est certain, annonça Harry sans détour.

-Tu trouves aussi? Tu as remarqué qu'il portait toujours des gants?

De jour ou de soir, le blond ne se lassait jamais de ses gants blancs. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry douta qu'Edward dorme même avec.

-Et tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore a dit? « Ils viennent de loin, dans l'espoir d'y apprendre certaines choses... » Que font-ils ici?

Ron ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre puisqu'il haussa les épaules, insouciant et retourna à son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le noiraud resta un long moment à contempler le feu qui brûlait paisiblement dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Son esprit vagabondait entre toutes les possibilités possibles, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Au lendemain matin, Edward avait tout retrouvé de son humeur habituelle. Bien que l'état de ses genoux et la légère odeur de savon qui flottait dans son sillage lui rappelait sa retenue de la veille, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, sourire aux lèvres.

Le fait qu'il ait passé une bonne nuit en était peut-être la cause. La veille au soir, l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui et il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Il n'avait même pas entendu Ron et Harry monter pour venir se coucher.

Il était encore tôt. Pourtant, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présent. Certains lisaient le journal, la mine sombre, et d'autres discutaient de sujets sérieux, penchés les uns vers les autres, comme s'ils craignaient qu'un meurtrier fou n'entre par effraction dans la salle.

Hermione arriva la première, fraîchement reposée, son habituel sac rempli de livres pendant à son épaule. Edward la salua avec bonne humeur et Hermione lui répondit du même ton.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron se montrèrent à la table des Gryffondor, l'atmosphère tangua dangereusement. Les deux garçons avaient une mine affreuse. Ils avaient apparemment eus une courte nuit.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à emprunter les notes d'Ed! s'exclama Hermione, découragée par le fait qu'ils aient finis leur devoirs si tard.

-On ne pouvait pas, il était partit dormir, dit Harry.

En fait, c'était faux. La cause de leur mauvaise nuit n'était pas due au devoir mais au nombre d'heures auxquels ils étaient resté dans la salle commune à réfléchir sur la présence d'Edward à Poudlard. Harry jeta un œil vers Ed. Le blond lorgnait avec méfiance une bouteille de lait au milieu de la table et opta plutôt pour un verre de jus d'orange qui avait été servis près du pain et des crêpes.

-Métamorphoses, bougonna Ron. Vivement que le week-end arrive…

-Ensuite, on a alchimie, soupira Harry.

Roy Mustang choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle de son pas conquérant habituel. Lors de son entrée, toutes les filles se tournèrent discrètement vers lui, chuchotant à son passage. Hermione elle, y jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre d'Arithmacie.

-Espèce de sale, commença Ron à voix basse.

-Enfoiré, poursuivit Ed.

-…et prétentieux…

-…bâtard…

-…vipère…

-…et vieux croûton…

Le roux et le blond envoyaient tout deux un regard haineux vers la silhouette du Colonel qui se rendait nonchalamment à la table des professeurs. L'attention d'Harry était plutôt dirigée vers Ginny qui s'assit à la table.

-Quand sont la sélection des joueurs pour l'équipe? demanda-t-elle à Harry sans prêter attention à Ron qui maugréait tout seul.

-Jeudi soir vers neuf…

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Dans un bruit assourdissant, Edward avait recraché une partie de son jus d'orange et ce fut Dean qui eut le malheur dans recevoir une bonne partie. Mais tous les autres en comprirent bien vite la raison.

Là ou aurait du se trouver les oreilles d'Edward étaient maintenant remplacées par deux longues oreilles grises, qu'ils associèrent avec celle d'un âne. Si Ed ne s'en était pas aperçu, il en avait au moins sentit l'effet puisqu'il tâtait sa tête, l'air interrogatif.

-Désolé Dean, s'excusa-t-il, l'ai mal à l'aise. C'est juste que j'ai…

-Edward! lança Hermione, effarée.

Le blond s'immobilisa, perdu, sa main toujours posée sur son crâne.

-Tes…Tes oreilles…

Edward lui répondit par une mine des plus interrogatives possibles, ses yeux grands ouvert par la confusion. Par réflexe, il descendit sa main et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle rencontra la surface de fourrure grise. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête sur le coup de l'effroi et le blond pencha les épaules, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. D'un geste nerveux, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, comme s'il tentait de les cacher.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…

À cause du bruit qu'il avait produit, les élèves assis aux autres tables se retournèrent vers lui tandis que certains (particulièrement les Serpentard) s'esclaffèrent de rire. N'ayant pas de miroir à sa portée, Edward se pencha le plus que possible, complètement désorienté par les derniers évènements.

Ed ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son premier réflexe fut de se retourner vers la table des professeurs. La chaise de Dumbledore était vide, le professeur McGonagall discutait avec le professeur Chourave et les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son état.

Le seul qui paraissait s'être rendu compte de l'état d'Ed était Rogue. Le FullMetal comprit tout de suite. L'ancien maître des potions arborait un sourire victorieux, ses lèvres levées en un rictus méprisant surmonté de dégoût, cette mine même qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry. Quoi que ses oreilles insolites puissent être, il était maintenant certain que Rogue en était la cause.

Le blond se leva d'un air digne, indifférent aux moqueries des Serpentard. C'est lorsqu'il traversa la Grande Salle rapidement que Ron, Hermione et Harry prirent conscience qu'une queue d'âne traînait sur le sol, à la suite d'Edward.

-C'esr Rogue, j'en suis sûr!

Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, installés près du foyer qui crépitait sereinement.

-J'en suis certain! C'est Rogue qui a mis cette foutue potion de transformation dans mon jus d'orange!

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Ce serait tellement puéril de sa part.

Hermione n'était nullement convaincue. Effarée, elle semblait douter qu'un professeur puisse faire une telle chose.

-C'est que tu n'as pas vu son visage après que ces oreilles apparaissent, réplique le blond, agacé.

Sa queue d'âne battait l'air avec mécontentement.

-Tu connais Rogue, dit enfin Ron. Il déteste Ed.

Harry se souvint que Rogue l'avait menacé de laisser tomber quelques gouttes de Véritaserum dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Il savait très bien que Severus n'hésiterait pas à le faire, contrairement à Hermione.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander la solution qui dissipera les effets, tenta Hermione.

-Jamais de la vie! Il est hors de question que je me plis à sa volonté, grogna Ed. S'il espère que je vais revenir en courant vers lui pour lui réclamer l'antidote, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

-Et si tu essayais avec le professeur Slughorm? Il t'adore, il serait enchanté de te faire l'anti…

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Edward secoua rageusement la tête de gauche à droite. D'un geste désinvolte, il posa ses pieds sur la table et soupira.

-Quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard? risqua Ginny dans un vain espoir de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

-Le week-end prochain, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait pour aller confisquer un pétard de chez Zonko qu'un élève de 2ieme année avait en sa possession.

-Tu viendras Ed? demanda Harry.

-Mmm? Ou ça?

-À Pré-au-lard, un village près de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi pas, soupira-t-il en pivotant son regard vers la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé.

Hermione sembla ravie de lui apporter les formulaires d'inscription pour l'excursion à Pré-au-lard. Ed les remplit d'un œil distrait, s'attardant longtemps sur « Signature du parent ».

-Tu n'auras qu'à leur envoyer le formulaire par hibou, dit Hermione, prenant l'hésitation d'Ed sous le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas avec lui.

-Hibou?

-Bien sûr. C'est le moyen de poste des sorciers.

Edward esquiva et revint vers son formulaire. Harry crut rêver lorsqu'il décerna sur le visage du blond une tristesse inexplicable.

-Je l'enverrai tout à l'heure, conclu Ed en enfonçant son formulaire dans l'une de ses poches.

Vers l'après-midi, Hermione, Ron et Harry marchèrent vers le parc. La brise d'automne se faisait de plus en plus fraîche et les arbres semblaient trembler de froid. L'hiver ne tarderait pas.

Ils comptaient se rendre chez Hagrid. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis le début du trimestre et comptaient bien profiter du week-end pour lui rendre visite.

Au loin, un grand bruit fit trembler la terre. N'y prêtant pas grande attention, Harry remarqua la silhouette facilement reconnaissable d'Edward qui courait vers eux d'un pas maladroit. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, ils s'aperçurent que le blond riait aux éclats, faisant son possible pour ne pas s'emmêler les jambes. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux alors que ses oreilles grises s'abaissaient mollement sur les côtés de sa tête et que sa queue balayait le sol d'un geste vif.

-À votre place, je n'irais pas vers là, ricana-t-il.

Devant leurs mines interrogatives, il poursuivit :

-J'ai malencontreusement dirigé ce pétard de chez Zonko vers le bureau de Rogue, dit-il d'un air faussement consterné, le sourcil levé en signe d'ironie.

Pour confirmer ses dires, une deuxième explosion, plus grosse que la première, fut visible jusque loin dans le parc, déversant des dizaines d'étoiles filantes brillantes et écarlates en tout sens.

Si Hermione parut scandalisée, Harry et Edward éclatèrent de rire et Ron affichait un sourie d'extase. Lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin un cri de colère appartenant à Rogue, ils déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes tandis qu'Harry et Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.


	7. Préaulard

Alchimistes de Poudlard

¤¤¤

Pré-au-lard

Un épais brouillard recouvrait l'atmosphère. Le temps était glacial bien que dépourvu de neige. Même si Noël approchait, le moral des élèves était mystérieusement bas.

La potion de transformation laissa sur Edward ses effets une semaine durant. À son grand déplaisir, la plupart des Serpentard s'amusait à piétiner sa queue et partir en riant par la suite. Malefoy, qui s'était montré très discret depuis sa défaite contre Ed, refit surface et profita au maximum de son avantage. Il ne provoquait jamais le blond en personne mais s'assurait personnellement de répandre le plus de moqueries possible parmi les Serpentard.

Plus les journées passaient, plus le brouillard inexplicable prenait possession de l'atmosphère déjà froid. Ed eut beaucoup moins de tems libre la semaine suivante. Les temps de repos se montraient rares entre ses propres devoirs et même les périodes libres dont il disposait ne l'aidaient en rien.

L'ex Maître des potions n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'élève coupable de la destruction de la moitié de son bureau. Il était évident que Rogue avait deviné l'identité du mystérieux étudiant, mais n'avait cependant aucune preuve en sa faveur. Harry s'assura d'informer Ed de l'existence du Véritaserum, le conseillant personnellement de vérifier chaque verre de jus d'orange.

La dure monotonie des études s'évanouit cependant quelque peu lorsque la sortie à Pré-au-lard fut connue de tous. C'était, d'après les dires, un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers. Une vague d'enthousiasme avait entraîné la plupart des élèves.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas? demanda un jour Edward.

-Il y a des quantités de choses! D'abord, il y a le café de Madame Piedodu, l'endroit le plus romantique qu'on puisse trouver, débita avec excitation Parvati Patil lors du cours de Sortilèges.

-Je rectifie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, là-bas? reprit Edward tandis que Paravti s'éloignait, outrée.

Hermione reprit les choses en main.

-Le magasin de Farces et Attrapes est intéressant, Ed. Et puis, il y a la cabane hurlante qui vaut le détour…

Un seul problème persistait, menaçant de l'empêcher de se rendre à Pré-au-lard : Signature du parent. À situation désespérée vient solution désespérée.

¤¤¤¤

-Colonel!

Mustang se retourna en entendant son nom. Le FullMetal courait vers lui, apparemment quelque peu agacé.

-Mr Elric? répondit le brun. Que se passe-t-il?

Edward grimaça.

-Mr Elric? répéta le blond, la mine légèrement dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom à la con? Depuis quand m'appe…

Mais il s'interrompit immédiatement. Albus Dumbledore était aux côtés de Mustang et fixait le petit blond d'un air intrigué et enjoué.

Le regard d'Edward alterna un instant entre le directeur et le Colonel. Il avait fait une belle gaffe. « Colonel » n'était pas un surnom très répandu…

-Heu…Je voulais simplement parler au professeur Mustang, bégaya-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. C'est…heu…au sujet du cours d'hier! Le devoir…

Ed jeta au Colonel un subtil appel à l'aide du coin de l'œil. Mustang ne prit pas de temps avant de réagir.

-Ha? Oui, le devoir… Professeur, vous permettez? dit-il au directeur.

-Bien sûr, faite donc! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton enthousiasme alors que ses yeux pétillants l'étaient encore plus que d'habitude.

Le vieux mage salua respectueusement Roy et Edward et partit vers les grands escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Les deux militaires se surprirent à observer les escaliers de marbre un moment, même lorsque la silhouette de Dumbledore avait disparue depuis quelques secondes déjà.

-Edward! Tu es complètement idiot!

-Ho, ça va, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus…

-Mais c'était tout de même vraiment bête de crier mon rang ici, soupira l'aîné.

-D'accord! D'accord! Je ne le referai plus! Pas la peine d'en faire un drame, s'énerva Ed.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir au fait?

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Maintenant qu'il était au moment crucial, il ne savait plus comment proposer la chose…

-Vous devez savoir qu'il y a une sortie ce week-end non?

-À Pré-au-lard, oui, j'irai aussi, répondit Roy. Pourquoi cette question?

-He bien…Les élèves peuvent y aller également, seulement… Mon formulaire me permettant d'y aller n'est pas complètement entier…

-Et tu veux que je le fasse à ta place? ria le brun.

-Bien sûr que non! répliqua le jeune sur le coup de la colère.

D'un geste rapide, il brandit sous le nez de Mustang un formulaire qui semblait pourtant entièrement rempli.

-Contentez-vous de signer là que je puisse foutre le camp! grogna Ed dans un vain espoir de cacher son embarras.

Roy observa avec plus d'attention ledit formulaire. Une seule ligne était restée vide. Signature du parent. Il se rendit alors compte que le simple fait de demander à son supérieur de se faire passer pour un parent proche mettait Edward mal à l'aise pour il ne savait quelle raison. Étais-ce dut au fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de parents véritables depuis bien longtemps? Ou était-ce peut-être la crainte d'une moquerie venant de la part de son supérieur? Il ne savait pas mais prit le formulaire sans ajouter un mot, avec tact.

Sous l'œil stupéfait d'Ed, le Colonel signa sans un mot sa feuille de permission. Il s'était sentit étrange à l'idée de demander à son supérieur de se faire passer pour son père ou son tuteur. Réalisant soudain que le professeur Dumbledore verrait cette fiche de toute façon, il se sentit ridicule d'avoir tant bégayé. Après tout, le Colonel pouvait facilement se faire passer pour son tuteur, bien qu'il n'ait pas un rôle singulièrement paternel. En toute réalité, le Colonel n'était que son supérieur, un homme qui lui attribuait des missions aux quotidiens et qui lui permettait de voyager librement dans le pays sans se soucier des problèmes hiérarchiques. Oui, au fond, Roy Mustang n'était rien d'autre pour lui. La tristesse que lui apporta une telle pensée le prit au dépourvu et il préféra mettre la faim pour cause.

¤¤¤

L'humeur légèrement apaisée à l'idée de se rendre au village lors du week-end, il se rendit à son cours de Botanique. Il avait développé en cette matière une technique fort pratique. La plupart des plantes utilités par Madame Chourave en cette 6ieme année d'études étaient des plantes dangereuses et hautement violentes. C'est lors de ses combats acharnés que le FullMetal trouva un autre avantage d'avoir un bras de fer. Il aurait été peu enquint à l'idée de plonger un bras de chair dans cette vieille souche de bois qui se refermait fermement sur chaque chose qui osait pénétrer trop loin l'intérieur de la souche.

Le cours aurait put demeurer joyeux et anodin s'il n'avait pas été du professeur McGonagall qui était brusquement entré dans la serre, l'air sombre. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hannah Boots, une jeune fille Poufsouffle sortit, les larmes aux yeux, après la triste annonce de l'assassinat de ses parents.

Edward en resta déconcerté. Ainsi donc, ici aussi, les enfants souffraient d'une guerre. Il observa la Poufsouffle s'éloigner, le cœur gros, sachant malheureusement les durs moments qui l'attendraient. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses parents si jeunes. Pendant un long moment, il resta immobile, à fixer au dehors, divaguant sur pensées et possibilités.

Aurait-il été le même si sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté? Il ne serait même pas ici, à tenter désespérément de retrouver par tous les moyens le corps de son frère. Cette simple pensée lui serra la poitrine. Parfois, quand cette option lui venait à l'esprit, il en devenait démoralisé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, seulement avancer, encore et toujours, faisant face aux pires épreuves…

¤¤¤

Au matin, Ed fut l'un des derniers à se réveiller. D'un pas précipité, il se rendit à la grande salle, ou était les trois autres.

-Tu viens, Edward, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione d'un ton presque impérieux.

-Oui, oui. J'ai rempli mon formulaire.

Ron semblait toujours dans les vapes, visiblement encore endormi. Harry était au contraire parfaitement réveillé et le scrutait d'un œil qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-D'ou viens-tu? questionna soudain Harry.

Pris au dépourvu, Edward cligna des yeux.

-Heu…Amestris…

-C'est loin?

-Oui, très loin.

Il ne mentait pas complètement. Amestris était déjà bien loin de Londres. Le blond avait également un certain malaise à afficher son pays natal qui semblait inconnu en ces contrées.

Mais son malaise s'accentua. Harry l'observait d'une drôle de manière. Son regard était insistant, comme s'il tentait de voir à travers lui, comme s'il tentait de percer un secret non résolu.

-Comment as-tu fais pour contacter des parents en seulement deux jours alors? continua Harry.

Son ton avait quelque chose d'accusateur. Apparemment, il avait deviné qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu même l'intention d'envoyer un hibou à ses « parents ».

-Heu…J'ai pris un des hiboux de l'école, bredouilla Ed. Il est arrivé avec la réponse ce matin.

Harry ne prolongea pas l'interrogatoire mais le toisa d'un œil soupçonneux pendant tout le déjeuner. Le blond ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il cachait aux autres sa véritable situation. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'aurait que de la pitié pour réponse.

Ils sortirent en rang de l'école et attendirent un long moment. Rusard, le concierge, passait chaque élève au détecteur, le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Edward, il passa rapidement devant Rusard et s'empressa de donner son formulaire au professeur de Métamorphose avant qu'Harry n'y jette un coup d'œil plus attentif.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-lard en ce début de matinée du samedi. Le temps n'avait pas changé. Un brouillard épais donnait au village une allure lugubre et mystérieuse. Grelottant par le froid qui leur mordait jusqu'aux os, leur premier arrêt fut _Les Trois Balais_, un pub populaire ou la plupart des professeurs aimaient bien se rendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au comptoir, ce fut une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses qui vint les accueillir.

-Quatre Bieraubeurres, s'il vous plait, demanda Ron, les joues légèrement cramoisies.

Les boissons vinrent aussitôt. Avec contentement, Edward sentit dès sa première gorgée une chaleur réconfortante prendre possession de ses membres engourdis par le froid. Le soupir d'aise qui laissa échapper fut couvert par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-…car j'espérais voir Dumbledore ce matin, dit la voix grave et profonde de Roy. Mais il n'était pas à son bureau.

-Oui, il est partit hier, continua McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue ne vous a pas mis au courant?

-Rogue se montre plutôt acerbe avec moi et s'abstient habituellement de me donner toute information, répliqua Mustang avec un sourire entendu. Je suppose que ma nature moldue doit y être pour quelque chose…

Lorsqu'Edward poussa une exclamation de dégoût à l'annonce du professeur de DCFM, les deux enseignants se tournèrent vers lui, s'apercevant de sa présence.

-Pas étonnant que ce bâtard refuse de vous parler, il est allergique aux modlus depuis qu'il a fait ma rencontre, lança sans hésitation Ed d'un ton amer.

Roy fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Il était probablement du même avis que le FullMetal. Le professeur McGonagall quant à elle, parut tout à fait scandalisée.

-Elric! Comment osez-vous parler comme tel d'un de vos professeurs!? dit-elle, effarée.

-Je suis désolé, professeur, susurra le blond avec politesse sans perdre son sourire carnassier.

Si le Colonel lui envoya un sourire discret, Minerva ne fut pas convaincue pour autant des excuses d'Edward. Néanmoins, personne ne chercha à aller plus loin.

-Je pars, annonça Roy quelques minutes plus tard, sa bierraubeurre entièrement vide. On m'a parlé d'une confiserie, je serais curieux de voir.

Edward s'empressa de le suivre. Il n'avait pas trop envie de rester au comptoir sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur de Métamorphose. Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Harry aperçurent le blond quitter, ils le suivirent également.

-La belle excuse, soupira le blond lorsqu'ils furent sortit du pub.

Edward et Roy marchaient devant. Les trois autres étaient légèrement à l'arrière, attentif à la conversation animée.

-Et cessez de m'appeler Mr Elric! réprimanda Ed.

Mustang répondit d'un geste de main impatient tout en observant discrètement derrière.

-Si tu pouvais seulement me délivrer de ta présence, j'en serais déjà ravi, minauda Mustang.

-Pareil pour la vôtre. C'est une vraie torture d'avoir à entendre vos sarcasmes sans arrêt.

-Ça doit être insupportable, bailla ironiquement le brun.

-Continuez et je me plains à la DPJ!

-Qu'est-ce que la Défense et la Protection de la Jeunesse à avoir là-dedans? Serais-tu enfin prêt à avouer que tu es un _petit gamin_ sans défense?

Leur dispute se poursuivit tout le long du chemin. Harry resta un moment septique. Ces deux là étaient semblaient bien se connaître, comme de vieilles connaissances. Pourquoi diable passaient-ils leur temps ensemble si c'était pour se disputer ainsi?

Mais ses réflexions s'interrompirent. Les autres avaient cessé de marcher. Harry prit un certain temps avant d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait d'anormal. Le village paraissait désert, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. La confiserie ordinairement rempli d'élèves de Poudlard à la recherche de plumes en sucre n'avait pour l'instant personne. Harry eut la vague impression que le brouillard s'était renforcé.

L'atmosphère était subitement devenue inquiétante. Pendant un bon moment, Edward se demanda si cette impression d'être observer venait de son imagination. L'impression devint rapidement une certitude. Il était clair que _plusieurs_ personnes les observaient avec soin, caché il ne savait ou. Il pouvait les sentir et il crut déceler, juste près du mur en arrière de lui, le bruit d'une respiration discrète.

Le blond jeta un œil vers le Colonel. Il avait déjà ses gants, prêt à réagir. Il savait pertinemment tout comme lui que ces gens cachés n'étaient pas ici pour leur vendre des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu.

Il remarqua également qu'Harry sortait discrètement sa baguette de se poche. Ron et Hermione firent de même.

-**Expelliarmus !**

Un bruit sourd lui parvint aux oreilles et il comprit trop tard que les baguettes respectives des autres étaient maintenant hors d'atteinte.

Une première silhouette sortit des ombres. Son visage était caché par une masse de cheveux si crasseux qu'il était impossible d'en définir la couleur. Un autre, celui dont Edward avait perçu la respiration, sortit à son tour en pointant sa baguette sur son omoplate, le dissuadant d'un faire un geste défensif.

-Tiens, moi qui souhaitais seulement m'amuser. Voilà que je tombe sur Potter…

Cette voix venait d'une autre silhouette, encore cachée dans la pénombre, juste à la droite d'Edward. C'était une femme. Seule sa main était visible, éclairée par les minces rayons de soleil qui tentaient en vain de percer les nuages. Ses longs doigts blancs tapotaient impatiemment contre sa baguette.

-Le Maître me donnera mille éloges pour avoir enfin capturé bébé Potter, minauda-t-elle en s'avançant.

Son visage fut enfin visible. Son regard de dément lui donnait l'air d'une folle. Ses cheveux étaient si emmêlé qu'on doutait qu'ils aient déjà été un jour doux et soyeux. Ses vieux vêtements déchirés étaient couvert de saleté mais elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Son œil fou fixé sur Harry, elle avançait toujours, jusqu'à toucher la gorge du noiraud du bout de sa baguette.

-Bella, chuchota l'une des autres silhouettes d'une voix dégoûtée. Il a dit qu'il s'en chargerait, nous devons laisser Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Je suis sûre qu'il changera d'avis quand il l'aura devant lui, sourit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry tremblait de rage. Ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Potter, Ed était évident que cette femme ne l'emmènerait pas en petite promenade. Il devait agir vite.

Sans faire de bruit, il plaqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre derrière son dos. Puis, sans prévoir personne, il empoigna la baguette qui lui lacérait le dos.

Il se produit une réaction étrange. L'alchimie du FullMetal avait apparemment un drôle d'effet lorsqu'elle était croisée avec un objet magique. La baguette du Mangemort se tordit, sifflant de douleur et s'immobilisa enfin, molle comme une réglisse. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait, ça n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire l'affaire.

Les autres, surpris par ce geste soudain se retournèrent tous vers Edward. Le Mangemort chargé de sa garde fixait sa baguette molle d'un air hébété, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le FullMetal profita de la confusion pour se ruer vers ladite « Bella ». Un éclair vert siffla à ses oreilles mais ne le toucha pas. Loin derrière, il entendit nettement une légère explosion, suivit par le crépitement caractéristique d'un feu. Le Colonel s'était mis en action lui aussi.

Surprise de l'attaque de front, Bellatrix pointa sa propre baguette vers Ed. Harry profita de l'occasion et, en un réflexe bienheureux, frappa du coude le bras tendu de Lestrange, qui échappa sa baguette au sol. Le FullMetal lui asséna aussitôt un vif coup de pied mais ne put faire plus.

Hermione avait crié. Roy était en mauvaise posture. Deux Mangemort étaient après lui, tous deux armés. D'un coup de talon, il envoya la baguette de Lestrange voler plus loin et se rua vers Roy, Harry à ses trousses.

_Finiiiit! Prochain chapitre, un que j'ai hâte d'écrire…Les Détraqueurs!_


	8. Les Détraqueurs

_Les Détraqueurs_

Roy se pencha en catastrophe, évitant de peu un sortilège qui lui aurait frappé en plein visage. L'instant d'après, il claqua une fois de plus des doigts. Une vague de feu fonça vers son premier ennemi, longea le sol et brûlant les herbes au passage. L'homme sembla surpris puis murmura une formule incompréhensible. Aussitôt, une puissante rigole d'eau jaillit magiquement de sa baguette, éteignant sans peine les flammes.

Sans prendre de répit, il envoya une gerbe de feu au visage du deuxième assaillant. Ce dernier, trop lent pour éviter l'attaque, s'étranglant en un cri perçant qui résonna contre les murs et les falaises des collines environnantes. Il se retourna rapidement, espérant apercevoir ou en était Ed. Ce dernier courait à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

-Je te donne la permission d'utiliser ton alchimie, souffla le brun, tout en évitant de peu un autre sort verdâtre.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il sembla même qu'un sourire mesquin illumina un cours instant son visage. Il le cacha au mieux, mais Roy put facilement distinguer cette petite lueur démoniaque au fond de ses prunelles d'or. Le jeune repartit en sens inverse et plaqua vivement ses deux mains ensemble. Une lumière bleue vive s'éleva en tout sens lorsque ses mains touchèrent le sol.

Aussitôt, d'impressionnants rocs de pierre surgirent du sol, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux trois Mangemorts à sa portée, dont Bella. Le Colonel profita de l'instant libre et entoura les serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres par un cercle de feu suffisamment haut pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Les sorciers avaient beau murmurer les formules et faire jaillir l'eau de leur baguette, le feu de Mustang revenait toujours, plus intense que jamais. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Edward ria sadiquement. Il pivota vers les trois autres, qui étaient resté un peu à l'écart. Mais à présent, ils étaient abasourdis. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse mais ne pouvait cacher son étonnement. Harry, quant à lui, les observait d'un regard plus calculateur que jamais, légèrement méfiant.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, la mine interrogative d'Harry changea subitement. Son visage devint plus investigateur, en plus d'être choqué. Ron avait l'air béat, la bouche toujours entrouverte et Hermione courue vers le blond, visiblement abasourdie. Leurs regards étaient tous en direction du bras droit d'Edward.

Suivant cette piste, Ed jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Il comprit enfin pourquoi. Probablement sous le choc d'un des sortilèges des Mangemorts, sa manche écarlate avait été déchirée, dévoilant une bonne partie du bras métallique du FullMetal.

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc!

Hermione fut la première à parler. Elle avait dit ses mots au moment même ou Harry s'apprêtait à les prononcer. Qui étaient-donc ses gens? Ces monticules de terre, aucun sortilège en tête ne pouvait lui prouver qu'il s'agissait de magie. Et ces flammes… Comment le professeur Mustang avait-il pu en faire surgir alors qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une baguette magique sur lui? De plus, c'était un moldu! Non…Tous deux étaient modlus! Comment faisaient-ils?

-Et…ce bras, débuta Harry.

Mais personne ne put jamais entendre la suite. Un bruit suspect venant des Mangemorts attira soudain leur attention. Dans le cercle de feu maintenu par Mustang, les fidèles s'étaient rapprochés entre eux, légèrement tremblant. L'un d'eux avait crié.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple impression, mais il semblait que le brouillard s'était épaissît. Pour la première fois depuis les débats, Edward inspira profondément. L'air glacial sembla lui brûler les poumons. Depuis quand faisait-il si froid?

Le feu de Mustang s'était brusquement éteint. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Son esprit était omniprésent, légèrement flou. Étais-ce Roy qui avait volontairement fait disparaître les flammes? Les Mangemorts s'échapperaient, ils ne devaient pas s'enfuir…

Mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus les dernières petites flammèches encore présentes vacillèrent devant ses yeux. Il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son esprit. Une silhouette marchait devant lui. Une grande silhouette. Le Colonel? Non…Le Colonel n'était pas si grand, pas si sombre. Quelque part, peut-être même dans sa propre tête, un bruit étrange d'une respiration lui glaça les nerfs. Un râle se faisait entendre, toujours omniprésent.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, tandis que des voix lointaines criaient dans son esprit flou. Sa vue s'intensifia et il put enfin voir. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid.

Devant lui, haute de quelques mètres, une créature, des plus effrayantes qu'il ait jamais même pensé imaginer, glissa vers lui sur le sol, sa cape longea la terre dans un silence affolant. L'effroyable chose était encapuchonnée d'une longue cape noire qui se rabattait contre le vent, telle les ailes d'une immense chauve-souris. Le râle qu'elle produisait sembla couper sa propre respiration.

Mais sitôt qu'Ed eut détaillé la créature, ses entrailles parurent remonter jusqu'à son cou. Son estomac descendit de plusieurs crans, remplis de glaçons aiguisés. Le simple fait de respirer était devenue une des plus dures épreuves qu'il avait vécues. Sa vue redevint floue. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Il sentait ses jambes faiblirent sous son poids.

Sa respiration devint plus saccadée encore lorsque les voix indéfinies qui ponctuaient ses entrailles refirent surfaces, plus réelles que jamais. Il eut l'impression de regarder un film, un film étonnamment réel, il pouvait presque en sentir la douleur.

_« S'il te plait, Edward. Transmute des fleurs pour moi. Il…avait l'habitude…de m'en apporter… » La main de se mère, sur son lit de mort, desserra l'étreinte sur sa propre petite main, ainsi que celle de Al._

_« Les alchimistes d'État sont des armes humaines…Sans pensée ni pitié, ni émotion… »_

_« Je suis ce que vous appelez Dieu, ou tout, ou encore le monde…Mais surtout…Je suis toi. »_

Les voix lui revenaient aux oreilles, aussi claires que vives. Quelqu'un cria, bien loin, mais il s'aperçu tard que ce n'était que lui. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, et peu à peu, des images prirent possession de lui, défilant devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Pourtant, chaque souvenir cuisant sembla durer des heures et des heures. Tentant dans un profond désespoir des les arrêter, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, mais les voix persistaient, plus fortes encore qu'il n'arrivait plus à entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il ignorait tout. Il n'était plus personne. Il n'y avait seulement que _ces voix_. Ces voix, si cruelles, glaciales, coulant en lui comme un poison mortel entre ses veines et son estomac. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, seul bruit perceptible extérieur, menant la cadence d'un rythme morbide. Son petit frère lui apparut, tendant la main, ses yeux voilé par l'ombre que produisait la Porte, juste derrière lui. Son visage crispé par l'effroi l'apeura plus que le plus réel des cauchemars. Ses cris étaient plus tangibles que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu entendre, aussi effroyables. Dans un état de paralexie totale, il cria au désespoir.

Sa propre voix sembla se perdre dans le néant. Soudain, il le vit. _Lui._ Cet aspect mutilé, ce corps inepte, n'inspirant en lui qu'un dégoût profond. La respiration du Détraqueur s'évanouit pour laisser place au râle grave de la créature déformée, au centre du cercle de transmutation. La chose cracha un flot de sang tandis qu'une rigole de longs cheveux bruns s'étendaient sur le sol. Des cheveux comme sa mère. Les cheveux de _sa_ mère…

Les cris de son frère devinrent plus présents encore. Ses cris de désespoir. Même dans le plus affreux de ses cauchemars, jamais cette voix n'avait parut si en détresse, si effarée. Il semblait qu'il tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, dans un état de folie indescriptible. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'y avait que Al. Que Al, qui criait, toujours et encore. Il sentit malgré tout ses genoux et son corps tomber au sol en un grand choc. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre que de faire disparaître ces voix. _« Pitié, que ça arrête, qu'on me tue…Pitié… »_

D'autres personnes criaient, chuchotaient, quelque part au fond de sa tête. Même si les paroles n'étaient que lointaines, Edward les percevaient très bien.

_« Alors, dis moi, ton bras, ta jambe, et le corps de ton frère, ce n'est pas jouer avec la vie des gens ça? »_

Shô Tucker apparut devant lui. Puis Nina. Une Nina joyeuse et riante, rapidement remplacée par l'image d'une chimère parlante. Cette vue floue fut aussitôt secondée par le corps de la chimère, morte, étendue au sol, dans une marre de sang. Ces pires souvenirs lui revenaient sans cesse, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne reverrait plus Al, ni Winry. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Roy… Son désarroi augmenta encore.

Lorsque tout à coup, une légère pression sur son cou, si légère qu'il doutait de sa vraisemblance, lui redonna soudainement une demi-centième de seconde de lucidité. Une paire de grandes mains, aux longs doigts étroits, avaient délicatement saisi son cou. Le râle du Détraqueur était tout à fait perceptible. Il pouvait presque sentir ce souffle glacial sur ses joues et son nez. Il était tout près, si près…Dans un mouvement tendre, presque avec amour, ces même mains approchèrent le visage d'Edward contre son possesseur. L'une des mains lâcha sa victime et retira doucement une cagoule qui masquait son visage. Edward fit une grave erreur, il ouvrit les yeux.

Le râle de mort était maintenant plus présent, traversant ce trou béant que devait être la bouche du Détraqueur. Des puissantes mâchoires s'ouvraient et se refermaient, au même rythme que la respiration de la créature. Une fine peau grisâtre recouvraient là ou aurait dut se trouver ses yeux. Le Détraqueur était dépourvu de nez.

Mais ce ne fut pas ni ce râle, ni ces mains visqueuses et ni ce visage dépouillé de yeux qui fit trembler le FullMetal jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ce fut plutôt ces mâchoires effroyables, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Plus elles avançaient, plus sa douleur fut insupportable, plus sa peine, sa détresse, sa peur, sa colère et son désespoir prirent possession de lui. « _Qu'on me tue…Pitié…Je ne veux que mourir…_ »

Une lumière blanche et confuse l'enveloppa. Les mains du Détraqueur avaient délaissé son cou. Sa tête était lourde, il n'y avait plus rien, il n'existait rien d'autre, il n'était plus _rien_. Il n'était plus…

Lentement, très lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une vague de froid lui paralysa la gorge de Roy. Était-ce dans l'action de la bataille qu'il avait oublié l'air gelé mordant au dehors? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il faisait brusquement sombre. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard. Quelque chose ici n'était pas normal.

Un frottement de cape lui fit tourner la tête, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature, il eut un mouvement de recul. L'immense silhouette sombre se mouvait lentement, comme si chaque mouvement lui coutait un effort surhumain. Il aurait été facile de fuir cette créature, il n'aurait eu qu'à courir, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Mais, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il s'en sentait incapable. Ses pieds semblaient être aussi lourds que le plomb.

Lorsque sa vue vacilla, une tâche rouge vive le libéra quelques instants de cet univers soudainement devenu obscur. Edward…Comment avait-il pensé à s'enfuir alors qu'Ed y était lui aussi? Il rassembla toutes les forces de son corps et chemina un premier pas, s'approchant de Ed. Il devait le sauver, _ils_devaient se sauver…

Malgré sa marche vers le FullMetal, des cris et des pleurs lointaines s'opposèrent à sa vue, bloquant momentanément la vue de la cape écarlate de son subordonné. Peu à peu, le rouge vif devint un rouge sang, flamboyant, devint flammes, accompagné de cris, d'explosions…

Une vision de la guerre d'Ishbal le stoppa dans son ascension. D'abord troublé, il refoula ses images au plus profond de lui-même. Non…Il devait rejoindre Edward avant tout.

Son cœur descendit de plusieurs crans lorsqu'un cri facilement reconnaissable se fit entendre. Il aperçu avec peine qu'Ed tremblait de tout ses membres, vacillant sur ses jambes. Dans un considérable effort de volonté, il s'approcha encore, malgré les terribles souvenirs qui lui faisaient surface. Il en oublia presque son but, son existence. Comment pourrait-il revivre un jour heureux? Comment pourrait-il espérer vivre alors que de tels souvenirs existaient en lui? Il était impossible de vivre heureux, tout n'était dévoué qu'à tourner au mal, à la souffrance… Il ne reverrait plus jamais Edward…

Brusquement, le rouge sang qui emplissait sa tête devint vif, et l'image confuse d'une croix noire et d'un serpent ailé lui revint en mémoire. Aussi instantanément que le symbole s'était opposé à lui, il se releva sur pied et marcha avec détermination vers Edward. Ce dernier s'était effondré au sol, l'un des Détraqueur à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vit ainsi son subordonné par terre, au pied de l'hideuse créature, une vague de froid, plus froide encore que celle qu'avait provoqué les Détraqueurs, lui mordit le ventre. Ed…Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible…Ed ne pouvait pas mourir…

Bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, son instinct lui dictait d'aller au près d'Edward. Tout se règlerait s'il allait aux côtés d'Edward. Oui, tout redeviendrait normal, c'était la seule solution, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilité qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de son but, un éclat argenté s'éleva soudain d'il ne savait ou, l'aveuglant à moitié. Roy se couvrit les yeux par sa main, mais distingua sans peine la créature sombre s'enfuir, volant telle une chauve-souris géante et morbide, un animal d'argent à sa poursuite. Ce dernier disparu lorsque le Détraqueur fut loin.

Les derniers rayons de soleil du soir semblèrent enfin réapparaître. Le froid désagréable s'était volatilisé. Encore quelque peu sonné, Roy jeta un œil aux alentours. Hermione tremblait de tout son corps, Ron avait tout perdu de son sourire habituel et paraissait malade. Harry, lui, tremblotait de la tête aux pieds, mais son bras était levé, sa baguette fermement tenue par sa main droite. Pendant un minime instant, les prunelles vertes scintillantes du garçon lui rappelèrent celles d'Edward.

La panique le submergea brusquement. Ed était au sol! Que lui était-il arrivé? _Mort…_ Ce mot résonna en lui comme le râle des Détraqueurs. Roy s'agenouilla à ses côtés et remit brusquement le FullMetal sur le dos. Son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Le Colonel ne percevait même plus sa respiration. Non, il ne respirait même plus…


	9. Révélations

_Waaaaaa! Merci pour ce tas de reviews enflammées! C'est super! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser. La chapitre précédent a mis du temps à arriver mais comme j'avais un Cosplay le samedi, mon costume primait…Sincèrement désolé. Avec le retour de l'école, je vais devoir me serrer dans mon temps mais je ferai mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement possible! Merci encore!_

_Autre chose…J'ai oublié un léger détail. Les moldus ne sont pas censé voir les Détraqueurs! Mais…disons qu'ils les voient oké? XD Juste pour cette fic, J.K. Rowling peut bien me pardonner non?_

_Révélations_

Roy Mustang soupira bruyamment. Voilà trois jours qu'Edward n'avait pas émergé de son inconscience. Mais il était tout de même soulagé. Il frissonnait encore des ces longues minutes ou il avait craint que le petit blond ne soit plus, ainsi étendu au sol glacé. C'était lui-même qui avait porté Ed jusqu'à Poudlard et de lui assurer un lit à l'infirmerie. Les Mangemorts eux, avaient profité de la diversion pour fuir.

Cela avait été sa première rencontre avec les Détraqueurs et il en frémissait toujours. Ces créatures étaient horribles mais il n'avait pu se procurer plus d'informations sur ces terribles choses. Pendant les trois jours, il ne quittait l'infirmerie que lorsqu'il avait cours

à enseigner ou lorsque Madame Pomfresh se lassait de sa présence. Bien qu'il était certain que son subordonné soit vivant, il n'était pas pour autant libéré de toute inquiétude. Les Détraqueurs avaient eus, pour il ne savait quelle raison, un effet totalement désastreux sur son protégé.

Roy dut attendre jusqu'au mercredi au soir pour enfin avoir des réponses. Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent rendre visite au FullMetal toujours inconscient. Ils avaient des mines sérieuses, presque suspectes, les cernes sous les yeux, prouvant qu'ils avaient passés de longues nuits à discuter. Et Roy avait une légère idée de ce qu'avait pu en être le sujet.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé? demanda discrètement Hermione.

Le Colonel secoua la tête d'un geste las. Il semblait qu'il avait entendu cette question des centaines de fois, soit venant de Madame Pomfresh ou des autres professeurs. Le brun se laissa tomber sur une chaise, aux côtés du blond endormi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Mustang et Ed lui avaient toujours parus comme étant rivaux. À n'importe quels instants, ils se chamaillaient, se disputaient, s'insultaient. Depuis quand leur lien était-il si proche? À les voir ainsi, il ne put rejeter cette image d'un père au chevet de son fils.

Les trois autres s'assirent au bout du lit avec précaution, comme si un mouvement brusque aurait pu mettre en danger la vie du petit blond. Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide enfin d'en savoir plus.

-D'ou venez-vous?

Roy parut pris au dépourvu par la question soudaine. L'interrogation le sortit un bref instant de l'état déprimé dans lequel il était submergé. Il devint soudain alerte, ses yeux d'onyx de nouveau brillants et vifs.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir, répondit-il avec une nuance de méfiance dans la voix.

-Vous êtes de grands alchimistes, répliqua aussi Hermione. Ce feu que vous avez créé pendant l'attaque des Mangemorts et les pierres qui sont sorties du sol, c'était de l'alchimie.

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'un ton presque provocateur, défiant quiconque de démentir son affirmation. Harry sourit intérieurement. L'élan de fierté qu'il ressentait par rapport à l'ingéniosité d'Hermione n'était pas descriptible. Roy, quant à lui, fixait Hermione d'un œil calculateur.

-C'était en effet de l'alchimie. Comment avez-vous fait pour le deviner, Miss Granger?

-La lumière qu'a produit la transmutation. C'était la même que lorsque vous avez reconstruit ce vase cassé en cours.

Mustang sourit. Cette fille remarquait les moindres détails. Une Hawkeye miniature dépourvue de 9mm.

-Comment avez-vous produit ce feu sans cercle de transmutation? demanda-t-elle par la suite.

-Vous avez mal observé cette fois-ci, Miss Granger.

Il sorti de sa poche ses gants de feu et les tendit à Hermione. Les deux autres garçons approchèrent et observèrent les gants comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor rare.

-N'avez-vous pas dit que l'alchimie était une science? dit-elle.

Harry savait ou Hermione voulait en venir. Lui-même doutait maintenant que l'alchimie ne soit qu'une science. Il avait vécu avec des moldus toute son enfance et savait ce qu'était la science. Hors, aucune science n'était comme telle. Produire ainsi des flammes par un simple claquement de doigts et un cercle alchimique relevait du prodige.

-C'en est une. Je contrôle le taux d'oxygène grâce à mon cercle alchimique et je produis la flammèche grâce à ce tissu à feu. Il n'y a aucune magie là-dedans.

Son ton montrait qu'il était inutile d'en discuter.

-Qui a fait sortir les pierres de terre? Interrogea Harry à tout le monde.

-Edward, souffla Hermione tout en dirigeant son regard vers la silhouette immobile sous les couvertures.

On lui avait enfilé un pyjama. Malgré ça, son membre de métal était facilement visible puisque sa main était dénuée de gant. Sa jambe de fer était également perceptible.

-Ed? s'étonna Ron. Lui aussi a des cercles de transmutation sur les gants?

Roy répondit négativement et jeta un regard triste vers Edward. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tout révéler aux trois sorciers mais il pouvait se risquer d'en dévoiler une toute petite partie, celle qui était hors de danger.

-Edward n'a pas besoin de cercle de transmutation.

Ron et Harry affichèrent des mines abasourdies. Hermione paraissait presque choquée.

-Mais c'est impossible! Il faut les équations et les indications! Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il était impossible d'exécuter l'alchimie sans cercle!

-Edward est un cas spécial. Il en est a un niveau d'alchimie hors norme.

Les autres restèrent silencieux. Hermione ne paraissait nullement convaincue par la brève explication de Roy. Le Colonel se maudit mille fois. Il était allé trop loin, cette Miss Granger était trop clairvoyante pour se laisser berner par cette simple explication.

-Et ce bras de métal? questionna Harry d'un ton plus méfiant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit Roy à voix basse.

Il affichait un sourire triste qui laissait deviner un léger regret. Pour cacher son soudain malaise, le brun tourna la tête vers son subordonné et l'observa de longues minutes dans le silence pendant que les autres se retenaient de peine de vomir un flot de questions.

Comprenant très bien qu'ils n'auraient pas davantage de réponses, ils ne dirent plus rien avant d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie. Roy lui, resta aux côtés d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel invité inattendu fasse son apparition.

Dumbledore marcha sereinement vers le lit du blond. Ses yeux pétillants et son visage bienveillant étaient toutefois remplacés par une allure triste et lasse.

-Les Détraqueurs, commença-t-il. J'aurais dut vous glisser quelques mots sur ces horribles créatures. J'ai manqué de discernement, Roy.

Il avait dit ses mots tristement, presque en un soupir. Le Colonel haussa lentement les épaules dans une attitude d'impuissance.

-Ces sont les êtres les plus monstrueuses et exécrables que cette terre n'ait jamais foulée, reprit le directeur. En présence d'un Détraqueur, il ne reste en un être humain que ses pires moments et ses regrets. C'est l'une des tortures les plus inhumaines possible.

Ses yeux bleus s'abaissèrent vers Edward, immobile, le regard empreint de mélancolie.

-Je peux constater qu'ils ont eu un effet épouvantable sur M. Elric.

Mustang esquissa. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Comme s'il devinait son intention, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, patient, attendant la suite.

-Que lui ont-ils fait? dit-il enfin.

Ce problème lui rongeait l'esprit depuis un certain temps. Qu'avaient fait les Détraqueurs pour qu'Edward se retrouve ainsi? Il se souvenait très bien que l'un d'eux s'était accroupi près du blond et l'effroi lui parcourait le corps lorsqu'il pensait à tout ce que cette ignoble créature aurait pu lui faire.

Le vieux directeur soupira. Un soupir las et abattu.

-Il y a probablement en Edward des horreurs qu'il n'existe pas chez les autres. Cela serait suffisant pour n'importe qui de tomber au sol. De plus, d'après vos dires, l'un des Détraqueurs aurait tenté de lui effectuer son arme ultime.

Le Colonel se trémoussa sur sa chaise, impatient et avide d'en savoir plus.

-Le baiser du Détraqueur. C'est par la bouche que les Détraqueurs lui vole son âme, le condamnant à une demie vie, lui prohibant l'éternel chagrin.

Roy bloqua sa respiration. _Son âme?_ Son corps se glaça de frayeur. Il n'avait tout de même pas pris l'âme d'Edward!? Y avait-il un moyen d'y remédier? Edward ne pouvait pas…Il ne devait pas… Il débuta un mouvement pour se relever avec brusquerie mais Dumbledore le stoppa.

-Ils n'ont pas dépouillé l'âme d'Edward, je peux vous le promettre.

Cette simple phrase suffit au Colonel pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise avec un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il frissonna en pensant qu'il aurait pu perdre Edward. Il préféra secouer la tête lorsque de sombres images s'imposèrent à son esprit.

-Mais je doute qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme lorsqu'il s'éveillera.

Ses mots ramenèrent Mustang sur terre. Il fixa une fois de plus le FullMetal et son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il bougeait. S'approchant avec hâte, il fut tout de même déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ed ne s'éveillait pas. Il semblait au beau milieu d'un cauchemar particulièrement effroyable. Ses tics nerveux et son corps tendu le prouvait bien. Son souffle était saccadé et il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dont il fut certain d'y discerner « _Al_ ».

Roy ferma les paupières. Évidemment, il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature des mauvais souvenirs qui avait put revenir dans la tête du petit. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne le hanteraient pas trop longtemps…

-Je demanderai à Pompom de lui administrer une Potion de Sommeil, dit la voix de Dumbledore, faisant sursauter Mustang. Cela devrait suffire pour cette nuit du moins.

Ses yeux bleus bienveillants fixèrent ceux de Roy.

-Je vous conseillerais d'aller également vous reposer. Il se fait déjà tard.

Et aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, le directeur sortit d'un pas serein de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vint au chevet de son patient et lui administra une Potion de Sommeil. Le Colonel souffla. Les murmures d'Edward avaient redoublé d'intensité et il fut très content de voir son jeune inférieur calme après avoir bu la potion.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Edward ouvrit enfin les yeux, elles parurent plus lourdes que jamais. Son corps semblait avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de chevaux en furie. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était n'avait été épargné sans qu'il en sache pourtant la raison. Il se releva sur son lit et ne put retenir ce léger gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, une silhouette agitée s'élança vers lui. Cette personne parlait, bougeait en tout sens. Après un long moment, il prit conscience que la silhouette empressée était une femme. Mais une autre voix, plus grave, s'ajouta aux paroles fébriles de la dame. Une voix d'homme, qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, souffla Mustang.

Le FullMetal plissa les yeux. Rêvait-il de cette voix? Pour une raison inconnue, il ignorait complètement l'endroit ou il pouvait se trouver. Il savait seulement qu'il avait mal et qu'il se sentait mystérieusement affligé, pris de nausée.

-Ou sommes-nous?

Sa propre voix trembla, inexplicablement rauque.

-Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Nous sommes Jeudi, 14 novembre et tu dors depuis plus de trois jours.

_Poudlard…_Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent en un rien de temps. Les Détraqueurs, leur râle, Al, leur transmutation humaine… Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il se remit à trembler. Il voulut poser une question au Colonel, mais Madame Pomfresh le devança et lui fit entrer de force un morceau de chocolat de taille impressionnante dans la bouche.

Roy sourit en voyant le jeune s'étouffer à moitié, les joues pleines de chocolat au lait. Inexplicablement, manger cette sucrerie lui fit un grand bien tandis qu'une chaleur réconfortante se propageait dans son corps de la même manière que le faisait une Bièraubeurre. Se sentant légèrement mieux, il se laissa tomber contre ces oreillers. Ed était moins engourdi, mais quelque chose en lui semblait aussi lourd que du plomb. Et ça, même le délicieux chocolat de l'infirmière n'y pourrait rien.

Voir ressortir ses souvenirs en un si petit laps de temps, sans qu'il s'en attende l'avait chamboulé. Ed ne s'était pas contenté de les voir, il les avait vécu une deuxième fois. Le visage de son frère…Le temps avait finit par lui faire oublier les petits détails qui rendaient ce visage affolé si monstrueux en ses propres souvenirs. Mais depuis, ce visage lui revenait sans cesse, comme la première fois. Il frissonna encore.

Mustang observa un moment l'adolescent aux yeux vides. Hantés par d'autres pensées, le blond fixait le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir. Lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune s'éveiller, il s'était senti profondément soulagé. Néanmoins, dans un autre sens, ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge. Il savait, il devinait même, que les prochaines semaines n'auraient rien de bien facile pour le FullMetal. Personne n'aimerait devoir revivre les pires horreurs de son passé une deuxième fois…

-Tu seras dispensé de cours pour la semaine, annonça le Professeur Mustang, ramenant Edward à la réalité. Profite en pour dormir et te reposer.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Pendant ce temps, je ferai des recherches, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce ne sera pas du temps perdu.

Et avant de laisser le temps à Edward de discuter, il partit.


	10. La Pensine

_Juste un petit mot avant de commencer. Cette aventure là se passe vers la fin de la série. Même si Al n'est pas la Pierre Philosophale, je prend en compte qu'Edward a vut tout ce qui se passe dans la fin de la série. Ce sera plus simple pour moi…_

_La pensine_

Il passa trois longs jours dans lesquels Edward resta clou au lit de l'infirmerie. Malgré le fait que son état s'était considérablement amélioré selon lui, Madame Pomfresh lui refusait la sortie. Les heures étaient longues, ayant pour seule distraction les reflux d'images terrifiantes et de souvenirs brefs qui lui frappaient l'esprit avec brusquerie.

Si son état physique progressait de jour en jour, il sentait malgré tout que tout n'aurait pu aller aussi mal. Il dormait très peu, sans cesse réveillé par des spasmes et des cris venus de son subconscient et refusait le sommeil quelques heures plus tard, effrayé de revoir surgir ces brides de mémoires.

Par un entêtement indéfinis, l'infirmière, qui avait pourtant admis qu'il était maintenant en parfaite santé, ne lui permettait pourtant pas la liberté et le droit de participer aux cours. Et il avait la vague idée que Mustang y était pour quelque chose.

Un autre problème lui occupait la tête : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ces trois là s'étaient mis en tête de découvrir ce qui se tramait. Depuis son réveil, ils étaient venus de nombreuses fois, inquiets de son état. Néanmoins, à une ou deux reprises, ils avaient tenté de le questionner, lui suppliant des détails. À chaque fois, il restait muet ou envoyait délibérément la conversation vers un autre chemin.

¤¤¤

Edward laissa échapper un long bâillement. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Le livres qu'on lui avait apporté étaient déjà tous lus et relus, s'entassant avec désordre aux côtés de son lit. De grandes cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux vitreux, à demi-fermé, ne les gardant ouvert que pour voir le nécessaire, rien d'autre. Il avait si sommeil. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dormir, il ne voulait _pas_ dormir. Il ne voulait pas revoir le visage de son frère souffrant encore une fois…

Si seulement tout aurait été si simple. Si seulement il aurait pu oublier, effacer ces souvenirs de sa tête, les empêcher de revenir. Ed ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais il fixait le fond de l'infirmerie sans vraiment le voir depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

-Il est dur d'oublier, n'est-ce pas?

Cette voix douce faillit lui stopper le cœur. Il sursauta tant qu'il s'éleva à quelques centimètres de son lit, surpris et pris au dépourvu. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, était à sa droite, debout l'air calme, fixant le blond d'un œil mélancolique et compréhensif.

-V…vous!?

C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussit à articuler. Depuis quelques temps, les données et évènements avaient le plus grand mal à se succéder en son cerveau. S'il n'aurait pas été conscient de ce qui causait son état, il aurait cru qu'il était devenu fou.

Loin d'être remis de la surprise soudaine, il scruta le directeur d'un regard qu'il voulut hargneux. Néanmoins, il savait lui-même que l'effet avait échoué. Son propre visage devait être empreint de fatigue et de nervosité.

-Moi, sourit Dumbledore. On m'a dit que ta santé physique s'est grandement améliorée.

Il s'interrompit, observant le FullMetal d'un œil las. Il ne gaspilla pas son temps et vint rapidement au sujet intéressant.

-Je ne souhaiterais à personne la rencontre avec un Détraqueur. Tu as compris ce qu'il faisait, pas vrai?

Edward esquissa. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Ces humanoïdes là faisaient revivre les pires moments de vie d'un être humain. Il frissonna en se remémorant la cape noire et voltigeante du Détraqueur.

Il surprit un regard songeur venant de Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de l'observer et semblait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Lentement, le vieil homme sortit de sa robe de sorcier sa baguette, gracieusement maintenue en équilibre par deux des longs doits fins du vieillard.

-Il existe un moyen…d'oublier certains souvenirs, sans pourtant les faire disparaître, dit-il.

Cette phrase dite, Dumbledore eut toute l'attention d'Ed. Pendant une minime seconde, il sembla que le Edward d'autrefois, vif et alerte, venait de s'éveiller.

-Je pourrais oublier..?

Le blond fixa intensément les yeux bleus perçants de son interlocuteur. Albus lisait en ces yeux d'or le désir qu'une telle proposition puisse lui faire. Il jeta un œil en coin vers la table de chevet. Une bassine, faite de pierre, était posé sur le dessus de la table.

Suivant son regard, le blond l'aperçu aussi. Au fond de la bassine, un étrange reflet, ni liquide ni gazeux, paraissait flotter, bouillir ou il ne savait quoi.

-On appelle ça une Pensine. Elle permet d'y déverser certains souvenirs ou pensées en les substituant de la tête.

Le directeur ne fut pas certain qu'Ed ait tout entendu de ses explications. Son attention était totalement dirigée vers le reflets argents étrange de la bassine grise, s'harmonisant sur son visage pour lui donner une allure fantomatique.

-Tu peux les récupérer par la suite, mais c'est très utile lorsqu'on a la tête parfois trop chargée…

Le blond ne quitta pas la Pensine des yeux. Il semblait fasciné.

-Comment fait-on? dit-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Ces paroles semblèrent portées par le vent, tel un murmure incertain. Peut-être était-ce le fond de sa pensée, si forte qu'elle avait traversée les lèvres de son possesseur sans vraiment le vouloir. Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Edward n'avait pas de baguette, il lui serait impossible de déverser ses propres pensées par lui-même. Et même avec un baguette en main, il en serait incapable. C'était un moldu.Il n'aurait pas le choix de faire la tâche lui-même.

D'un geste réservé, il présenta sa baguette et la posa sur sa propre tempe. Aussitôt, un mince filet d'argent, étroitement enlacé au bout de sa baguette, apparut pour se perdre ensuite dans l'infime néant de la Pensine.

Presque instantanément, une image se matérialisa. Un homme, à l'allure vaporeuse, prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, s'élevait du dessus de la bassine de pierre. Un homme étrangement dépourvu de nez et de sourcils. Deux fentes étroites lui servaient de narines et des yeux de chats luisants lançaient des coups d'œil vifs en toute direction.

Le FullMetal devint estomaqué. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ce monde illogique qu'était la magie, il s'était fait à l'idée que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Pourtant, encore, une chose qu'il avait toujours crues impossible, irréalisable, bougeait sous ses yeux. Les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore s'étaient matérialisées pour prendre visage sous ses yeux.

-Ce sont…réellement vos pensées…? demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Le directeur hocha doucement la tête, un sourire un peu triste au visage.

-Qui est-ce? questionna une fois de plus le blond en désignant la silhouette vaporeuse au dessus de la bassine.

Albus soupira.

-Un mage noir, le plus dangereux de tous, qui hante le monde de la Magie depuis des lunes, annonça le vieillard d'un ton un peu las.

Cette définition rappela un souvenir au FullMetal.

-Voldemort?

Dumbledore sourit et approuva. Il abaissa sa baguette et agita le fond de la Pensine. Un filet pendant resta accroché à son bout et le directeur le rapporta à sa tempe, ou il disparut. D'un mouvement contraint, il pointa la Pensine, assurant au blond qu'il lui serait possible de l'utiliser sans le pouvoir des mots.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Edward approuva d'un signe de tête. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ses souvenirs. N'importe quoi.

-Pense fortement à un souvenir que tu souhaites oublier. Ne visionne que lui, conseilla le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe du blond.

Pour se concentrer, le petit ferma les paupières. Rapidement, une toile brillante s'agrippa au bois fin. La pensée demeurait au bout de la baguette, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait refouler ce flot de pensée qui s'obstruait à travers lui. Quelques images floues s'infiltrèrent en lui sans qu'il puisse vraiment les arrêter. Il voyait du sang, beaucoup de sang, il entendait des cris, des cris de détresse si intenses, si présent que le vieillard en eut la chair de poule. Des cris de morts… Il déposa rapidement le souvenir d'Edward dans la Pensine avant qu'il n'en voit plus. Aussitôt le mince filet d'argent tombé dans la bassine de pierre, les cris et le sang disparurent de son esprit et il vit réapparaître plus clairement l'infirmerie ou il était.

Qu'avait donc vécu cet enfant? Du sang, beaucoup de sang, il en avait vu beaucoup. Et ce cri effroyable… Sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'Edward ou de quelqu'un d'autre, Dumbledore frissonna intérieurement. Ce n'était même pas son souvenir, et pourtant, il semblait déjà faire partit d'un l'un des cauchemars qui aurait pu hanter sa vie. Comment un simple jeune de cet âge avait-il pu vivre une telle tragédie? Il comprenait encore mieux cette fois, la présence des cernes sous les yeux du pauvre garçon.

Edward avait toujours les paupières closes. Dumbledore attendit patiemment que le jeune les ouvre avant de continuer.

En tout, il passa rapidement une demie-heure ou le directeur s'efforça d'ignorer ses souvenirs troublants. Il perdit le compte du nombre de souvenirs qu'Edward avait confié à la Pensine mais à chaque, tous paraissaient plus horrible que les autres. Des afflux et des images dures, des mémoires totalement anormales pour un jeune garçon de cet âge. Il ne vit pas tout les détails mais surtout l'essentiel. C'était bien assez pour voir qu'Ed était tout sauf un rejeton à l'enfance bien calme et paisible. Il avait dut perdre des êtres chers, traversé des épreuves d'une difficulté insensée. Mais qui était-il donc!?

Vers la fin de l'entretien, le blond semblait extenué. Il venait de revivre chacun des passages les plus affreux de sa vie entière et son état le prouvait bien. Peu de temps après, tandis que Dumbledore rangeait la Pensine sur l'une des tables voisines, le FullMetal s'était endormi, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller, exténué.

Albus songea d'abord à laisser la Pensine près du gamin, mais à bien y penser, n'importe qui aurait pu mettre la main sur ses souvenirs. Il serait plus sage de l'apporter avec lui dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit prêt à les récupérer.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, le professeur McGonagall entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Sa coiffure d'habitude impeccable était plus échevelée qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Professeur! Monsieur le Ministre Professeur! Il exige de vous rencontrer!

-Rufus? Répondit Dumbledore.

Minerva approuva. Néanmoins, Albus se contenta de soupirer. La visite du Ministre de la Magie était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il se pressa derrière McGonagall à la rencontre de Rufus.

¤¤¤

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été des plus abominables. Sans la présence d'Edward pour détendre l'atmosphère et refroidir les ardeurs meurtrières de Rogue, les cours étaient excessivement longs et fastidieux. Harry soupira. Son devoir avait été fait à la perfection et pourtant encore, il n'en avait récolté qu'un zéro. Il lui semblait impossible qu'il puisse affronter encore les cours de Severus.

Il marcha un moment dans les couloirs froids de ce début de décembre. Après ce désastreux cours, il n'avait aucunement envie d'entendre Ron et Hermione se disputer sur un sujet totalement dénué d'intérêt. Ne sachant trop ou aller, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Harry n'était pas allé voir Ed depuis 2 jours, ses devoirs l'en avaient empêchés.

Le noiraud fut surpris de constater que l'infirmerie était vide. Madame Pomfresh ne délaissait habituellement en aucun cas ses patients. Ed était-il sortit de l'infirmerie?

Pourtant non. Il le vit, un peu plus loin, profondément endormi dans son lit. Il esquissa un mouvement en sa direction quand un reflet caractéristique qu'il connaissait très bien l'interrompit dans son mouvement. La Pensine de Dumbledore était posée sur le bureau, ses pensées d'argent tourbillonnant en son ventre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici? Dumbledore était donc venu? Ça ne pouvait être que pour une raison…Edward. Une curiosité déplacée l'emporta. Pourquoi le directeur avait-il prit les mesures d'amener sa précieuse bassine de souvenirs avec lui? La réponse lui vint automatiquement lorsque son regard se posa sur la Pensine. À travers ces minces reflets nacrés de blancs scintillants, une image lui apparut distinctement. Un petit gamin, aux cheveux blonds éclatants courraient à en perdre haleine, une panier remplit de tomates sous la main. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry le reconnu tout de suite. Deux yeux d'or fixèrent un point indéfinis au loin. C'était Edward… Non. C'étaient les souvenirs d'Edward…

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. L'une, plus sage, lui dictait de passer son chemin sans se soucier de la bassine mystérieuse et éviter par le même fait un risque d'ennui. Une autre part de lui, plus sauvage, lui opposait de percer les secrets de l'étrange, le mystérieux Edward Elric, élève si brillant, intelligent et vif au passé énigmatique.

Très lentement, Harry abaissa son visage vers l'intérieur de la bassine. Il ressentit cette sensation ô combien connue de tomber dans le vide, pour atterrir sans brusquerie dans une pièce faiblement éclairée.

Il tourna la tête. Un homme, debout au fond de la salle, restait debout, l'air accablé. Devant lui, un lit, occupé par une jolie femme aux longs cheveux bruns clairs, était caché par plusieurs silhouettes que se tenaient dos à lui. Il en reconnu une de derrière. Des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, une mèche rebelle bien visible au front, Edward fixait la femme étendue dans le lit. À sa gauche, une silhouette quasi semblable, tel qu'il s'en demanda si Ed n'aurait pas eu un frère jumeau. Harry s'approcha, certain qu'il était invisible aux yeux de tous et distingua plus clairement la différence entre Edward et le petit rejeton à ses côtés.

Le jumeau d'Ed, l'air un peu plus jeune, paraissait plus tendre, sage, et observait également la jolie femme par une pair d'yeux bronze. S'il aurait du lui donner un titre, ce garçon avait toutes les allures pour être le petit frère d'Edward. Ses sourcils se haussèrent avec curiosité. Ed ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un jeune frère…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, maman? chuchota ledit petit frère.

Ainsi donc, cette femme était leur mère? En y regardant de plus près, elle semblait très mal en point. Son front était couvert de sueur et sa respiration était ardue. Pâle comme un linge, elle devait être atteinte d'une maladie quelconque.

-Tu seras bientôt de nouveau sur pied, pas vrai? ajouta le plus jeune d'un ton d'innocence.

Le visage d'Edward n'exprimait pas tant de naïveté. Sa mine grave prouvait qu'il savait malheureusement que trop bien ce qui en résulterait… Ce n'est que là qu'Harry remarqua que la femme tenait la main de ses deux fils.

-S'il te plaît, Edward, débuta la femme d'une voix faible et rauque. Pourrais-tu transmuter des fleurs…pour moi? Il…avait l'habitude de…m'en apporter…

Lentement, la pression de sa main se détendit sur celle de ses deux fils. Ses yeux verts se voilèrent et devinrent vides, fixant le plafond sans pourtant le voir. Si le petit frère était assaillit par la surprise et l'espoir vain de revoir revivre sa mère, la mine d'Edward était celle d'un garçon qui redoutait plus que tout l'inéluctable, noyé par le chagrin d'avoir compris hélas plus vite que son frère cadet.

Frappé par l'horreur, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus. Ainsi donc, Edward avait perdu sa mère ainsi? Il avait vu l'un de ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, si jeune. Ce regard compréhensif que le blond lui avait envoyé antérieurement lui revint subitement en mémoire. Oui, Edward _comprenait_, il _savait_, il avait _vécu_ tout ça…

La pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques lanternes changea, comme tordue. Les murs se tendirent, les couleurs se transformèrent. Lentement, un nouveau souvenir remplaça le premier…

Fin de chapitre! J'suis toujours en vie! Je suis contente…Je croyais vraiment que vous alliez me tuer quand j'ai coupé le chapitre des Détraqueurs. Et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour couper celui-ci? (yeux d'anges, de chibi, c'est comme vous voulez) Reviews…?


	11. Souvenirs Sombres

Souvenirs sombres 

Le souvenir suivant fut d'abord si flou qu'Harry se demanda un minime instant s'il n'avait pas laissé ses lunettes quelque part. Après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient bien au bout de son nez, il détailla l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Une silhouette rampante passant près de son pied le fit sursauter. Il la reconnu immédiatement.

Un petit Edward Elric, vers les environ de 2 ans, rampait vers sa mère. Évidemment, ce souvenir était bien avant l'autre, par le fait que sa mère était vivante et que le petit blond portait encore les couches. D'un pas maladroit, il se rendit jusqu'à la jolie femme aux cheveux bruns.

Mais une autre silhouette, bien plus grande, était l'objet de son attention, de celle d'Edward et de sa mère. Un homme, de bonne stature, aux même cheveux blonds qu'Ed, (il en conclu qu'il était son père, étant trop vieux pour être un grand frère ou autre chose), fixait sa femme et son fils d'un œil presque impassible, si ce n'était de cette lueur de regret qui brillait incertainement derrière ses lunettes.

-Je pars, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

Devant le visage consterné de la mère, Harry comprit que l'homme en question n'allait pas faire une simple promenade. Il allait il ne savait ou, là ou il risquait de ne pas revenir avant très longtemps, ou de ne jamais revenir…

Son ombre se projeta sur le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci était sombre et le noiraud ne put en observer les détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bambin n'avait pas bougé, décidément intrigué par l'événement qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'homme partit. La porte resta un petit moment à flotter contre le vent qu'il l'empêchait de se fermer correctement. La silhouette marcha un léger temps, jusqu'à disparaître parmi ce grand espace vert qui semblait être une campagne au milieu de nul part…

Le souvenir changea encore. Ainsi, Edward avait perdu son père aussi? Était-il revenu un jour? Avant que l'image du jeune Edward de deux ans ne lui disparaisse complètement, un détail attira un moment sa réflexion.

Le petit blond avait une jambe gauche de chair. Son bras droit, également de chair, tenait fermement la robe de sa mère entre sa petite poigne d'enfant. Avec ses membres de métal, Harry avait conclu qu'Edward était né infirme, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela signifiait qu'il avait perdu ses membres plus tard… Dans un accident peu-être? Un simple adolescent de l'âge d'Edward n'aurait pas eu le temps de voir grand chose. Que s'était-il passé?

Lorsque le bourdonnement propre au changement de souvenir cessa, l'élu dut rester bien patient et attendre à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Tandis qu'il commençait vaguement à examiner la salle ou il se trouvait, des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Deux personnes se rapprochaient en parlant. Il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître.

Le premier était le petit frère d'Edward. Il avait grandit si on le comparait à sa première rencontre. Il était plus grand, mais pas encore au bout de sa croissance. À ses mains, le cadet portait un étrange bol de métal rempli d'une substance qu'il ne put identifier.

Le suivant de près, Edward lui apparut enfin. Bien qu'il avait grandit, il restait plus petit que son frère. Contrairement au plus jeune, Ed portait dans ses yeux une maturité inexplicablement mixée avec une témérité farouche. Harry ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais il savait que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de grave, d'important, d'interdits même…

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle. À première vue, on aurait put la décrire comme étant une pièce à débarras. Des tas de choses diverses traînaient ça et là aux côtés des murs. En son centre, un énorme dessin de craie, qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite comme étant un cercle de transmutation complexe, siégeait sur le plancher.

Le petit frère marcha à pas excité vers le centre du cercle et y déposa le contenant qu'il tenait aux côtés d'un tas qui lui semblait être du sable. Le faible éclairage ne lui permettait guère d'en savoir la réelle analogie. Néanmoins, l'instant d'après, Harry fut certain que cette substance n'était pas du sable. Pour que les jeunes garçons fixent ainsi leurs ingrédients d'un œil si calculateur et protecteur, ça ne pouvait pas être que du sable…

-T'inquiète pas, Al, lança Ed. Avec ça, on fera revivre maman…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra si fort qu'il eut mal un certain moment. C'était une transmutation humaine! Il n'était pas particulièrement doué en alchimie mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'un acte comme tel était une transmutation face à l'être humain! Un autre détail, plus léger que le premier, lui remonta à la gorge. Edward devait avoir 9, peut-être 10 ans… Était-ce lui qui avait dessiné ce cercle de transmutation? Même à cet âge, avait-il déjà prouvé son génie?

Il étouffa une exclamation lorsque les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber au sol pour enclencher la transmutation. C'était de la folie pure et simple! Bien qu'il savait qu'ils n'entendraient pas, il ne put stopper le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque quelques éclairs lumineux illuminèrent soudain la pièce.

Harry dut se résoudre de fermer les paupières. S'il se risquait à les laisser ouvert, il craignait devenir aveugle. Malgré ses paupières clauses, il sentit sans problème le souffle que produisait la transmutation devenir froid. Ce changement soudain augmenta sa curiosité à un point tel qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière autrefois blanche était devenue d'un violet peu rassurant. Il était assez près des deux frères pour s'apercevoir que eux aussi avaient remarqué que quelque chose tournait mal.

Un cri à lui glacer le sang lui firent quitter ses pieds du sol quelques millièmes de secondes. À la recherche du détenteur de cette voix, un autre élément, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, était apparu dans son sillage, plus grand que la pièce elle-même.

Une porte immense, qui paraissait sculptée dans la pierre, s'ouvrait lentement. Sans crier garde, des centaines de serpents sombres en sortirent tels des millier de flammes. Dans l'instant de panique, ledit « Al » était tombé par terre. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua que les horribles serpents s'étaient accrochés à ses pieds, ses bras, ses mains ou tout autre endroit qu'ils leur étaient possible d'atteindre. Dans un réflexe stupide et courageux, Harry s'élança à la poursuite du jeune cadet, ce dernier tiré vers l'énorme porte insolite. Encore là, la main qu'il tendit ne frôla même pas celle d'Al.

Ce dernier criait le nom de son frère. Ses hurlements se répercutaient contre les murs de la salle, les rendant mille fois pire qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Chaque cri semblait lui percer le cœur comme un couteau. Ils étaient si désespérés, si affreux! Il fallait faire quelque chose! Que quelqu'un les aide! La police, quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

Edward choisit ce moment pour entrer en scène. Rampant vers son petit frère, il tenta en vain de saisir la main tendue de Al. Les cris d'Edward se succédaient par dessus ceux de son frère, chacun criant le nom de l'autre. C'était insupportable! Il fallait faire quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

Au moment ou il souhaitait retenter un essai de leur venir en aide, la salle disparut, remplacée par une vide blanc nacre, blanc pur. Une pensée idiote surmonta sa raison. Edward était-il mort?

Mais Harry était loin de la vérité. La grande porte, celle qu'il avait vu dans la pièce auparavant, se tenait fièrement au milieu de ce vide. Ed, recroquevillé devant, la fixait également. Le reste du souvenir fut étrange, comme revu en accéléré, flou, indécis. C'est aussi seulement à ce moment qu'Harry se souvint qu'il n'était que dans un souvenir. Le souvenir d'Edward…

Des centaines d'images se succédèrent l'une à l'autre. La grande porte, des images diverses, d'étranges créatures, des animaux, une jolie femme aux cheveux bruns… Il abandonna l'idée de comprendre lorsque le tournis s'empara de sa tête. Les éléments se renouvelaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse leur donner un sens. On aurait dit que le souvenir avait été modifié, presque déchiré, comme si son détenteur avait tenté a de maintes reprises de l'effacer de son esprit, en vain…

Les images disparurent soudain aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Harry était de retour dans la pièce d'avant, là ou les deux frères avaient réalisé la transmutation humaine. Il chercha un instant Edward des yeux. C'était son souvenir après tout, il ne devait pas être très loin…

Mais la vision qu'il eut lui donner au haut-le-cœur. L'estomac dans les talons, il scruta avec dégoût et pitié le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Edward baignait dans une marre de sang, sa jambe gauche n'étant plus. À la place, un moignon sanglant était étroitement serré entre sa petite main. C'était une scène horrible à voir. Le petit se tordait de douleur sur place, ne pouvant réprimer ses gémissements de souffrance qui lui échappaient des lèvres. Harry n'était que dans un simple souvenir, mais il put jurer même sentir l'odeur nauséabonde du sang lui venir aux narines.

Écœuré et choqué, il préféra regarder ailleurs. Alphonse avait disparut. Une épaisse fumée recouvrait la majorité de la salle, empêchant d'y voir au bout de son nez. Elle se dissipa lentement. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, les gémissements d'Edward s'étaient tuent. Maintenant, il murmurait.

-Ma…Maman…

Avec difficulté, il rampa un peu plus loin. La fumée s'était presque entièrement dissipée. Il aperçut alors une masse indéfinie au centre du cercle. Se pouvait-il que la transmutation ait marché? Le brouillard grisâtre s'évapora enfin.

Mais le cœur d'Harry lui monta jusqu'à sa gorge. La masse inconnue n'était autre qu'un amas d'organes, d'os informes empilé en tout sens et de façon grotesque pour créer la forme familière d'un être humain. À la place de sa tête, un crâne reluisant, orné de deux yeux verts et de longs cheveux bruns, fixait vers eux à la manière d'un animal blessé et pris au piège. La battement de cœur de la « chose » résonnait à ses tympans si fort que le cri déchirant que laissa échapper Edward lui parut légèrement lointain.

L'envie de vomir le prit à court et il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres. C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vu. C'était totalement dégoûtant. Cette créature était la pâle imitation d'un être humain, d'une manière basique et primaire, comme un animal sauvage. Le râle que poussait la « chose » lui rappela celui des Détraqueurs. Son mal de cœur redoubla. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, sortir d'ici. Sortir d'ici au plus vite, loin de cette salle, de ce cercle, de cette _chose_…

Il ne prêtait même plus attention à ce que faisait Edward. Comment faisait-il pour penser et agir correctement en présence d'une chose si horrible? Il semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à réfléchir de manière censée tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus cette créature sous les yeux. Il lui était impossible de reprendre son sang-froid. L'odeur du sang et les battements de cœur irréguliers lui étaient insupportables.

Dans un assaut de lucidité, il se souvint qu'il était dans la Pensine. Comment faisait-on pour en sortir? Il en avait déjà trop vu, il ne voulait plus _rien_ voir… C'était trop horrible…

À demi conscient, il vit à peine l'alchimiste se diriger en rampant vers une énorme armure, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir, que tout ces souvenirs affreux passent rapidement. Non, il ne voulait pas les voir…

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le souvenir s'embruma. Apparemment, la Pensine avait réalisé son vœux. La mémoire contenue dans la bassine de pierre passait à toute vitesse, en une version accélérée qui lui empêchait de voir les détails. Il vit très souvent une grande armure, du nom de Al, accompagnant toujours son grand frère dans presque chacun des souvenirs. Dans d'autres, plusieurs hommes, vêtus de costumes bleus élégants et identiques lui rappelant des uniformes d'armée.

Harry reconnut sans problème l'un de ces hommes. Bien que les images se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante, il distingua sans problème le Professeur Mustang, également habillé de bleu.

-_Ton second nom, celui que tu porteras comme un fardeau sera…FullMetal._

La silhouette floue de Mustang tandis un document vers Edward. Cette fois, il le voyait bien, Ed était plus vieux, vers 11 ans environ, vêtu de la même manière qu'il l'était présentement.

-_Tu es maintenant un chien-chien de l'armée. Un alchimiste d'État…_

Un homme apparu ensuite, le teint tournant au brun, un large cicatrice en forme de croix au visage, la main levée vers un Edward au sol. Un autre homme à lunettes le remplaça. Puis une petite fille aux longues nattes brunes, suivait d'une créature dont il ne put nommer l'identité, du sang, une marre de sang. Des morts, des larmes, de la souffrance, des combats, des épreuves, des cris…Des horreurs. Il n'y avait que ça…

Le reste fut perdu dans un néant de lumières. Harry préféra fermer les yeux tant le tournis prenait possession de sa tête. Il les rouvrit seulement lorsqu'il sentit un choc sous ses pieds. Tout d'abord, la lumière présente dans la pièce l'aveugla. Les quelques secondes suivantes, il analysa la situation.

Il était de retour à l'infirmerie. Malgré ça, une torpeur sans nom lui lacérait la poitrine. Edward avait donc vécu tout ça? Comment était-il possible de vivre avec de tes souvenirs? Pas étonnant que les Détraqueurs lui soient fatals.

Dans un saut de surprise, il s'assura qu'Ed dormait toujours. L'alchimiste n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours profondément endormi dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Encore nerveux, Harry s'empressa de quitter avant qu'il ne se réveille. Dévalant entre les couloirs, il ne voulait qu'une chose : trouver Ron et Hermione.

Vu l'heure tardive, la salle commune était presque vide. Quelques retardataires se fatiguaient à faire leurs devoirs tandis que d'autres chuchotaient à voix basse près du feu. L'atmosphère de l'école avait quelque peu changé depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort. Les élèves se faisaient plus discret, murmuraient sans cesse, comme si des Mangemorts auraient put se cacher derrière chaque coin de murs.

Il aperçut enfin les deux autres. Ron caressait Pattenrond d'un air absent tandis qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'œil à son devoir. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils sourirent de soulagement.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais?

-Infirmerie, répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait couru dans les couloirs pour s'y rendre.

-Écoutez, j'étais à l'infirmerie et…j'ai vu beaucoup de choses…

À cela, Ron et Hermione lui répondirent d'une mine interrogative.

-Edward…Il est…Il est alchimiste d'État! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais, je l'ai vu…Dans la Pensine…

-La Pensine? dit Ron.

-Celle de Dumbledore? ajouta Hermione.

-Oui…Et…Il y a pire…

Les deux sorciers se montrèrent très inquiet. Qu'avait-il donc découvert?

-Ed…C'est un génie, même jeune…Il…

Harry avait quelque difficultés à tout remettre en ordre. Il avait vu tant de choses. Malgré ça, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Edward, alchimiste d'État? Qu'était-ce? Et cette armée…Et le Professeur Mustang…

-Il a tenté une transmutation humaine!

Ron entrouvrit la bouche. Hermione, quant à elle, eut l'air particulièrement choquée. Il se rappela la tentative de transmutation et il sembla un minime instant que l'odeur du sang vint encore le hanter à un point tel qu'il eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur discret.

-Lui…Et son frère…Je n'ai pas tout compris…C'était leur mère…Elle est morte et…

Voyant que les phrases qu'il tentait de dire n'avaient aucun sens, il s'interrompit. Il devait d'abord se remettre les idées en place et tout comprendre…

Vous avez de la chance, j'ai été gentille aujourd'hui. Mon premier plan était de continuer ça un peu plus loin et de couper ensuite…XD Mais j'suis déjà assez cruelle. Désolé, le chapitre a tardé, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec l'école ces temps-ci…


	12. Explications

Explications 

-Attend, tu as bien dit une transmutation humaine!? s'exclama Ron.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois su fond de la salle commune, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Quelques élèves demeuraient encore près du feu à se raconter quelques histoires, mais la plupart des Gryffondors étaient montés dormir dans les dortoirs. À travers la fenêtre, le ciel d'encre facilement visible obscurcissait l'intérieur du château de Poudlard.

-Oui, répondit Harry, une étrange boule lui obstruant la gorge.

Il semblait impossible qu'Edward ait vu tant de choses. Encore là, il songeait qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule partie des souvenirs. Après qu'il ait souhaité de tout cœur de sortir de cet enfer et que la Pensine ait en une certaine partie exaucé son vœux, il supposait que plusieurs autres souvenirs avaient passé bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse réellement les voir. Mais il se souvenait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et cet étrange homme, le visage marqué par des cicatrices, cette femme obscure aux courbes généreuses, cet homme squelettique aux longues mèches…

-Je crois qu'Edward en sait beaucoup plus qu'il veut le nous faire croire, déclara-t-il enfin.

Hermione eut une étrange expression. D'abord, il crut qu'elle réfléchissait, mais la mine craintive qu'elle afficha par la suite lui fit changer d'avis. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Harry voulu se retourner, pourtant presque sûr de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main froide frôla son cou et vint agripper son collet.

C'était Edward. Il l'avait reconnu sans même le voir. Pourtant, la vision d'Edward qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'une dont il n'avait jamais vu. Contrairement à son habitude, la lueur provocatrice et mesquine qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux dorés avait totalement disparue, laissant place à deux orbes assombries. Ces iris autrefois lumineux étaient maintenant aussi froids que l'acier. Pendant un minime instant, il crut voir les yeux sombres de Rogue.

Le reste des détails le perdit. La main tendue d'Edward empoignait fermement son collet, l'étouffant à moitié. Ed semblait trop en colère pour prononcer une seule syllabe.

-Lâche-moi, réussit à articuler Harry.

Sa réaction fit peur. Lorsqu'on l'appelait « petit » rien que pour l'agacer, l'air qu'Ed affichait était effrayant au tout début, mais drôle par la suite. Hors, ici il n'y avait rien d'amusant. Edward avait l'allure nette de celle qu'il s'aurait fait d'un meurtrier. Allait-il en sortir en un seul morceau?

Enfin, la pression sur son cou se relâcha et il tomba au sol. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient sautés de leur siège, se détendirent légèrement, quoi que encore inquiets. Les élèves présents dans le dortoir s'étaient retournés, terrifiés. Certains s'étaient levés tandis que d'autres approchaient avec prudence. Non…Pas maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait des réponses à ses questions. Il ne fallait pas que les autres viennent interférer…

-Ça va! tonna Harry en levant un bras.

Il leur sourit du mieux qu'il put, leur assurant qu'il allait bien et leur fit un signe discret leur montrant d'aller se rasseoir. Si Edward se calmait, il pourrait en savoir plus. Il avait tellement de choses à demander…

Ses espérances lui parurent cependant vaines. Même si Ed s'était assis dans l'un des fauteuils les plus près, il ne semblait pas plus calmé pour autant. Le geste rageur avec lequel déplaça les coussins le prouva bien. Il serait dur de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit…

-Sache que je ne t'aurais pas épargné si ce n'était pas de rester dans cette foutue école sans problèmes, cracha le blond sur le coup de la colère.

Encore une fois, Harry eut légèrement peur. Il comprit alors ce qu'avait ressentit Malefoy en fuyant à toutes jambes lors de leur combat. Malgré sa petite taille, il semblait qu'une puissance indescriptible émanait du blond. Néanmoins, il tenta le plus possible de rester impassible à cette remarque, mais s'empêcha tout de même d'adopter un air de défi. Faire ainsi aurait résulté de réveiller un ours dangereux en plein sommeil, ce qui était une mauvaise idée…

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment tout voir mais, commença l'élu mais il fut coupé.

-Mais tu l'as quand même vu non? interrompit Edward d'un ton aussi glacial que son bras de fer.

S'en suivit un silence que nul des sorciers ne voulut briser. Enfin, Edward soupira, légèrement calmé et se calla contre son fauteuil, plus à l'aise.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions maintenant? dit-il, un œil fermé, l'autre fixant le plafond de la salle commune.

Harry en resta muet. S'attendant à des menaces et une forte haine envers sa personne, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement lorsque cette phrase parcourut l'espace.

-Des questions? répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. Oui, oui…J'en ai beaucoup…

-Alors, pose-les, coupa une fois de plus Ed, pas encore totalement apaisé.

Harry sursauta légèrement devant tant de hargne. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu se mettre à dos Edward Elric. C'était un ami qui défendait chèrement ceux qui lui étaient proches, un ami loyal et courageux qu'il était toujours mieux d'avoir de son côté et non comme ennemi. Il détailla un instant le blond, redoutant un nouvel assaut de colère. Cependant, la mine exaspérée et ennuyée qu'il affichait lui donna un peu confiance, mais il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi. On aurait dit qu'Ed l'incitait à poursuivre son interrogatoire…

Il était impatient d'avoir les réponses, mais ne savait par ou commencer. Il avait vu trop de choses, en un si petit laps de temps et ses sens étaient brouillés, même si son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, tentant de son mieux de trouver la logique derrière ses souvenirs. Harry hésita un moment puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un alchimiste d'État?

Il ne voulait pas commencer par l'essentiel, pas avant d'y avoir mis un peu plus d'ordre dans sa propre tête. Il envoya valser les images sanglantes et se concentra sur Edward. Face à sa question, le blond semblait triste et las, comme vain d'avoir à expliquer.

-À Amestris, mon pays, l'alchimie est très importante. Elle est aussi importante, ou presque, qu'elle ne peut l'être pour les gens de ce continent avec la technologie.

Il soupira puis continua.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que Roy a dit au sujet de l'utilisation de l'alchimie?

Les trois autres lui envoyèrent un regard perplexe auquel Edward répondit par un soupir.

-Le _professeur_ Mustang, je veux dire…

Harry esquissa en même temps que Ron et Hermione. Il se souvenait très bien ce que Mustang avait dit à ce sujet. L'alchimie avait été créée pour le bien du peuple, possible et utilisée pour tous…

-L'alchimie est une science destinée au peuple, livrée pour lui, récita Edward comme s'il répétait une phrase apprise par cœur. Hors, là ou je vis, cette idéologie n'est plus. L'alchimie n'est que très peu profitable pour le peuple. Certains scientifiques, après avoir passé le lourd examen, peuvent se permettre un titre qui leur permettra privilèges et pouvoir ainsi que voix libre pour étudier, enquêter, découvrir l'alchimie. On appelle ces scientifiques des alchimistes d'État…

Un détail survint comme un éclair.

-Mustang est un alchimiste d'État? posa Harry.

Il se souvenait très bien de l'uniforme bleu dans lequel il avait vu le professeur Mustang.

-Oui, Roy, ou devrais-je dire…Le Colonel est un alchimiste d'État. Nous sommes, lui et moi, des chiens-chiens de l'armée.

-Des chiens-chiens de l'armée? répéta Hermione. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas un bon titre? Vous avez droit à tous les privilèges!

Harry partageait le questionnement de son amie. En quoi être alchimiste d'État posait-il problème? Il avait droit de faire des recherches, et probablement des fonds d'argents de grandes importances…

-Les alchimistes d'État sont sous le contrôle de l'armée, répondit Ed.

Son expression avait soudainement changée. La tristesse muette qu'il affichait auparavant s'était transformée en une mine sombrée par le regret et une forme indescriptible de colère.

-Si l'État entre en guerre, il est du devoir des alchimistes d'État de participer, si l'on demande leur présence, aux assauts et aux batailles. Nous sommes enchaînés par notre contrat de vie et nous nous devons d'obéir aux ordres qu'on nous dictera.

-Alors vous êtes…

-Des armes humaines, continua-t-il, fixant Harry de son même air sombre. Des armes sans émotion, sans contradiction, des armes de destruction massive…

C'est là qu'Harry saisit. Ainsi, il comprit ce qu'était le lourd poids des alchimistes d'État. Chacun d'eux portaient sur leurs épaules un fardeau pénible, malgré tout les grands privilèges auxquels ils profitaient.

-Mais pourquoi donc êtes-vous devenu alchimistes d'État avec de telles condition? demanda Hermione.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois trouver à tout prix, et pour cela, j'ai besoin des nombreux privilèges que ce titre donne, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Le silence qui suivit fut brisé par Harry, qui poursuivit dans ses questions d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce que vous avez fait…Toi et on frère…

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent rapidement vers lui. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant qu'Edward avait un frère, il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur en parler. Harry tenta de continuer sa phrase mais Ed le devança.

-C'était une tentative de transmutation humaine. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle a échoué. J'y ai perdu mon bras, et mon frère y a perdu tout son corps.

-Alors et ce bras…

-En échange de mon bras, j'ai transmuté l'âme de Al pour le garder en vie.

Les trois sorciers restèrent muet. Ils savaient qu'Ed avaient un sens profond du sacrifice et de courage, mais à ce point? Non, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé tant…

-Cette armure, qui était toujours avec toi, poursuivit l'Élu.

-Cette armure et mon frère Al sont la même personne. C'est dans cette armure que repose l'âme de mon frère. C'est dans cette prison de métal que je l'ai condamné à vivre jusqu'à ce que je retrouve son corps, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, ses yeux caché par un voile de cheveux blonds.

Il respira profondément et poursuivit.

-Ainsi, depuis le jour ou nous avons tentés de faire revivre maman, je parcours le pays en tant qu'alchimiste d'État et d'y trouver un moyen de rendre à mon frère son corps. C'est aussi ce qui m'emmène ici, à Poudlard.

Hermione se redressa, Ron parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur et Harry fixa Edward d'un œil plus pénétrant encore.

-La Pierre Philosophale. Pour vous, elle ne permet que de rendre immortel et de transformer en or pur le métal. Mais pour nous, les alchimistes, la Pierre Philosophale est l'élément parfait, qui permet de surmonter le prix et la loi de l'Équivalence. Elle permettrait peut-être de retrouver le corps d'Al…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. La Pierre Philosophale avait été détruite à la fin de sa première année d'étude, par Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Hors, avouer ça à Edward, alors qu'il avait parcouru tout ce chemin pour se la procurer, alors qu'elle était le seul espoir possible au jeune alchimiste, serait pure cruauté.

Ron dut sentir le danger également car il continua.

-Et d'ou vient ton surnom?

Edward ne répondit rien, mais ouvrit grand les yeux, hébétés.

-Mon surnom?

-Mustang t'a appelé comme ça dans le train…Quelque chose comme FullMetal…

Comprenant enfin, Edward sourit.

-Chaque alchimiste d'État porte un surnom qui le qualifie. Celui du Colonel est le Flame Alchemist.

Harry se souvint alors les puissantes flammes que Mustang avait créé lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts.

-Et le mien, c'est FullMetal Alchemist.

Sa voix sembla être la seule chose capable de creuser le silence de la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient totalement oublié la présence des quelques retardataires, assis près du feu. Non, tous les trois, en ce moment même ne pensait qu'à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. D'un côté, Harry avait eu raison de le soupçonner. Edward était donc si important? Une arme de destruction massive, avait-il dit. C'est de là qu'émanait toute cette puissance et ce sentiment indescriptible de peur lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Oui, Edward était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et il avait probablement vu plus que tout ce que la Pensine avait pu lui montrer…

Petit chapitre tout court, mais nécessaire pour mettre les choses au point. Prochain chapitre, les choses vont revenir un peu à la normale. Le retour d'Edward Elric en force! XD À la prochaine!


	13. Temps des Neiges

_Temps des neiges_

Une couche de glace avait recouvert le lac lors d'un matin froid de décembre. Le givre qui s'accumulait sur les brins d'herbes laissait échapper de légers craquements lorsque les élèves s'y promenaient. La neige n'était pas encore présente, mais elle ne tarderait pas. Les arbres, semblant frissonner sous la brise d'hiver, avaient perdus leur couleur d'automne et se préparaient à un sommeil lourd.

Si l'air du dehors était glacial, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'école était excessivement enjouée. Le brusque changement de température avait rappelé aux élèves l'approche imminente de Noël. Ainsi, parmi toutes les conversations, un sujet primait : les vacances de Noël. Sur toutes les bouches, de nombreux projets, des idées de cadeaux, des espérances berçaient la routine écolière.

Edward s'était vite remis de son séjour à l'infirmerie, bien que sa sortie sans permission lui avait attiré quelques problèmes avec Madame Pomfresh. Ainsi, le FullMetal était de retour, pleinement en forme. Comme tout le monde, il n'était pas insensible à la vague d'enthousiasme contagieuse qui avait pris l'école de court. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Ed avait balayé de ses pensées les souvenirs troublants que les Détraqueurs lui avaient fait subir et souriait maintenant plus encore qu'il ne l'était possible.

La joie des fêtes ne laissait personne indifférent, même les professeurs. Pour une raison inconnue, la masse de devoirs avaient inexplicablement baissée. Ainsi, les écoliers pouvaient profiter sans remords des derniers temps ensoleillés du mois de décembre avant l'arrivée des neiges. Comme tous les autres, Edward passa un temps considérable à se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Lorsqu'il constatait les jours présents, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa situation étrange. D'un côté, ce genre de vie avait toujours été celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Pas de recherches à travers tout le pays, pas de rudes épreuves... Non, il se contentait de discuter de sujets totalement dénués d'intérêts. Pourtant, il y prenait un grand plaisir. Le fait de parler aussi librement, sans avoir un poids lourd dans la poitrine, lui faisait un bien énorme. Il avait une vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale (si on mettait à part le fait qu'il fasse maintenant partie d'une société de sorcier aux pouvoirs magiques).

Pour ajouter à sa bonne humeur, le Colonel se montrait étrangement très aimable avec lui. Il y avait une éternité qu'Ed ne lui avait entendu l'un de ses sarcasmes tant redoutés. Jamais auparavant, son supérieur ne lui avait parlé aussi calmement, comme à un égal. Au début, cette attitude qu'Ed interpréta comme étant "paternelle" l'agaça légèrement. Il n'était plus en enfant tout de même! Pourtant, avec les jours qui suivirent, il s'y habitua bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et dut même s'avouer qu'il serait dorénavant difficile de s'en passer.

C'était l'un de ses soirs ou tous festoyaient, même en ce milieu de semaine. Les vacances débutaient le vendredi. La Salle commune entière était dans une ambiance de fête. Quelques élèves s'étaient procurés des Pétards et les faisaient éclater au dehors, les allumant par les fenêtres. Harry était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de compléter son devoir de Potions sur les différents remèdes contre les poisons d'Orient. Sans l'aide d'Hermione, il n'avança pas beaucoup, en plus des éclatements des feux d'artifices qui ne cessaient pas. Malgré ça, l'élu gardait bon moral. Tandis qu'il commençait à croire qu'il ne finirait jamais ce devoir ce soir, il vit Edward se faufiler entre un groupe d'élèves de 2ieme année. Le fait que le blond soit à peine de leur grandeur lui décrocha un sourire.

Ed s'approcha d'Harry, souriant. Néanmoins, il ne put cacher les quelques dizaines de pétards qu'il tentait de dissimuler sous sa cape rougeoyante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça? demanda Harry.

-Un simple cadeau de Noël, répondit-il vaguement en une expression qu'il voulait sage, ne sachant pas qu'il ressemblait plus à un démon qu'autre chose.

Pour détourner le sujet, Ed jeta un coup d'oeil à son devoir. Il avait dut remarquer qu'Harry n'avait pas avancé d'une ligne depuis un bon bout de temps.

-L'antidote contre les rhumatismes, ce sont les champignons Cortinarius sanguineus, Harry, corrigea-t-il tout en s'installant dans le sofa le plus près.

Ron et Hermione arrivait également, tentant de se tracer un chemin parmi les 5ieme année qui riaient bruyamment lorsqu'un pétard éclatait.

-Tu restes ici pour les vacances, Ed? demanda Harry.

Il y avait un moment qu'il s'en posait la question. D'après ce qu'avait dit l'alchimiste, son pays natal était trop loin pour qu'il s'y rende aisément. Il avait donc conclu que le blond resterait ici pour Noël.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Probablement qu'on prendra un appartement à Londres...

-"On" ?

-Bah ouais, moi et le Colonel, répondit Ed sir le ton de l'évidence.

Harry sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait un peu espéré qu'Ed fêtent Noël avec lui et Ron au Terrier. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et se demandait si Ed lui manquerait, sans le voir pendant tout ce temps.

-Ce serait bien que tu viennes au Terrier avec nous, proposa Ron, clarifiant ce qu'Harry avait en tête.

-Le Terrier?

-Chez moi, ajouta-t-il. J'en parlerai à maman, elle voudra peut-être que vous veniez, tout les deux.

Cette proposition parut grandement enchanter Edward puisque son visage se fendit en un grand sourire.

Edward tambourinait son bureau de son crayon avec impatience. Les minutes étaient encore plus longues que d'habitude en ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour une des rares fois, il ne se concentra pas et s'appliqua plutôt à observer avec attention l'horloge magique bien en vue, accrochée au mur. C'était le dernier cours du vendredi. Ensuite, ce serait les vacances. Il jeta un oeil au dehors. En moins de deux jours, une petite couche de neige avait recouvert les brins d'herbe autrefois gelés.

Un bref instant seulement, la réalité le submergea. À cause de tous les élèves qu'il fréquentait, la hâte contagieuse s'était propagé à la venue des vacances. Hors, il ne voyait pas ce que ce congé pourrait lui apporter. Certes, il n'aurait pas de longs cours ennuyeux sur les batailles des Trolls d'Angleterre pendant un bon moment, mais il serait aussi séparé de tous les autres, y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il avait beau avoir le Colonel, il se sentirait quand même un peu seul...

Répondant enfin à ses espoirs, la cloche familière retentit en lui comme un chant de libération. Les élèves s'étaient à peine levé qu'Edward était déjà au bout de la salle, près à se rendre à Londres par le Poudlard Express. Les trois autres sorciers le suivirent avec hâte, tandis que les cris de joie des élèves autour résonnaient contre les murs de pierre du château. C'était une très belle journée, peut-être les derniers rayons de soleil reflétant sur la neige qu'il ne verrait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Ses bagages étaient déjà à bord du Train. Pour passer le temps, il s'était loué plusieurs livres dignes d'attirer son attention à la bibliothèque. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Ed s'installèrent dans la même compartiment, confortablement installé contre les banquettes. Hedwige volait librement au dehors, apparemment ravie de tant de liberté. Coquecigrue, quant à lui, était resté dans sa cage mais n'y perdit pas son enthousiasme pour autant. Il lui fallut plus de 10 bonnes minutes à se clamer lorsque Ron s'échauffa et lui donna du MiamHibou, dans le vain espoir d'avoir un peu de paix.

Le paysage défilait rapidement par la fenêtre. Hermione tricotait _quelque chose_(qu'Ed ne put vraiment identifier clairement entre une chaussette et un chapeau), Ron et Harry jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier, Ginny s'amusaient à taquiner Pattenrond et Ed lisait calmement son livre.

Soudain, un bruit inquiétant fit sursauter tout le compartiment, excepté Edward. Comme les autres, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent vers la porte, sortant la tête dans le couloir pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Une forte fumée rougeoyante s'échappait du wagon suivant, accompagné de quelques étincelles vertes.

-Joyeux Noël, Malefoy, ricana Edward.

Faisant écho à ses paroles, Malefoy laissa échapper un cris de rage, quelque part dans le wagon suivant. Hormis cette petite surprise des fêtes, le voyage se déroula aussi normalement qu'il pouvait l'être.

Ooo

Edward en tête, ils marchèrent sur la plate-bande familière de la gare de Londres. Il y avait beaucoup plus de mondes que la première fois, probablement dut à l'heure tardive. D'un œil discret, il tenta de trouver Roy. Après tout, il passerait probablement tout Noël avec lui...

Il le trouva, un peu plus loin, discutant aimablement avec une dame qu'il semblait avoir déjà vaguement vu. Lorsqu'il remarqua la chevelure rousse de la dame replète, il la devina comme étant automatiquement la mère de Ron et Ginny.

Lorsque Roy le vit, il sourit. La dame, quant à elle, s'approcha d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, les accueillant avec chaleur. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le blond, elle s'immobilisa un minime instant.

-Tu dois être Edward? devina-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ravie de te rencontrer, Ron m'a parlé de toi en bien...

Elle ne cessait de fixer le FullMetal, comme si elle réfléchissait ardemment sans pour autant se le permettre. Un homme arriva derrière elle, de la même chevelure rousse éclatante que ses enfants. Ça devait être le père...

-Bien, enchaîna Roy. Mrs. Weasley, auriez-vous quelques adresses d'hôtels à bon prix? Il nous faut trouver un bon endroit à Londres...

Molly lui répondit d'un ton chaleureux, mais ses lèvres et ses sourcils exprimaient autre chose, comme si elle s'efforçait de résister à une quelconque tentation, observant aléatoirement Ed et le Colonel.

Mrs. Weasley s'adonna à donner quelques bonnes adresses lorsqu'un léger cri retentit dans la gare. Curieux, tous se retournèrent, pour apercevoir Malefoy, le visage couvert de suie. À sa droite, une femme, qui aurait pu paraître séduisante si cette expression de dégoût n'aurait pas flotté sur son visage, paraissait scandalisé par l'état de son fils.

-Mais par où es-tu passé? Ta robe est couverte de suie!

-M'an, lâche moi, grogna Drago tout en essayant de se dégager des bras de sa mère.

Mais il s'immobilisa en voyant tous les autres. Pareil à sa mère, le visage du Serpentard devint dégouté, comme s'il aurait regardé un tas de bouse de dragon particulièrement répugnant.

-Ho, Arthur, c'est vous, dit Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse.

Son regard coula sur tous les autres, s'arrêta un bref instant sur Harry, puis reporta son attention vers M. et Mrs Weasley, la mine de nouveau dégoutée.

-Molly! lança-t-elle ensuite d'un ton trop théâtral pour qu'il puisse paraître vrai. Je vois que vous abritez de plus en plus de personnes chez vous. J'ose espérer que vous ne manquerez pas de nourriture pour nourrir tout ses _pauvres_ enfants...

Les oreilles de Ron étaient aussi rouges que le Poudlard Express. M. Weasley, quant à lui, avait les poings fermement serrés, faisant son possible pour garder son calme. Molly était restée impassible mais son regard avait perdu tout de sa chaleur habituelle.

-Alors, c'est vous la mère de Drago? questionna soudain Edward.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, y comprit Narcissa Malefoy, dont le dégoût devint encore plus perceptible sur son visage. Elle resta silencieuse, jugeant la question indigne.

-Je me disais bien aussi qu'un problème d'une telle envergure ne pouvait être qu'héréditaire, constata Edward en coulant un regard navré vers Drago.

Narcissa sembla bouillir de colère.

-La ferme, petit moldu traître à son sang, insolent. Ne cause pas à plus puissant que toi, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mis à part les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Ron, personne d'autre autour n'avait perçut ces mots. Dans le brouhaha de la gare, la menace s'était faufilée sans être aperçue par les Aurors qui rôdaient autour. Les Weasley avaient perdus leur air glacial. Leurs visages exprimaient maintenant toute l'inquiétude que de tel propos envers Edward leur donnait.

-Des menaces? ricana Edward, le sourire aux lèvres comme si la mère de Drago venait de lancer une blague de mauvais goût. Qu'attendez-vous alors (il leva les bras, de ce fait, attirant légèrement l'attention sur lui de la part des autres)?

Narcissa le fixa comme s'il était un insecte nuisible qu'elle avait grandement hâte d'écraser. Encore plus nerveuse, Molly tenta un pas, mais Mustang la retint. Edward, lui, croisa les bras dans une posture d'impatience.

-C'est quand vous voulez, vous savez? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire, soupira le blond, exaspéré.

Narcissa ne réagit toujours pas. Elle était coincée. Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit ici, devant tout ses Aurors.

-Tu riras moins lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupera de ton cas, siffla-t-elle.

-Mais oui...Qu'il vienne, soupira une fois de plus Edward dans une expression totalement désinvolte.

-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, sale moldu, cracha Narcissa en un rictus méprisable.

Puis, d'un pas hautain, elle leur tourna le dos, un sourire déplaisant aux lèvres qui fit frissonner Harry, Hermione et les Weasley.

-Quelle folle, murmura le FullMetal, se retournant vers Mustang comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que leur conversation n'avait jamais été coupée. Alors? Il est où cet hôtel?

Le regard de Mrs. Weasley était encore plus perçant qu'auparavant, alternant toujours entre Roy et Ed. Les deux militaires firent mine de bientôt partir mais Molly les devança.

-Et si vous veniez plutôt chez nous? lançait-elle enfin en un souffle.

Aparamment, Mrs. Weasley avait été touchée par l'ardeur avec lequel Ed avait défendu la famille.

-Les garçons n'auront qu'à partager les chambres, proposa-t-elle, sa voix de nouveau chaleureuse.

Le Colonel et Edward échangèrent un regard incertain. Roy aurait peut-être préférer aller à l'hôtel. Comme ça, il ne dérangerait personne. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire radieux d'Edward suite à la proposition de Mrs. Weasley, le Colonel accepta. Ils seraient un peu plus nombreux, pas de quoi faire un drame...


	14. Le Terrier

Avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à ce que je ressorte celle-là! (Ravie de son coup de surprise XD) Bref, je déteste laisser un projet sans suite, alors, je finis! Même si je suis…disons…TRÈS en retard… Ça fait déjà pas mal plus qu'un an que le dernier livre est sortit. Le temps passe si vite.

Je vous conseille de relire la fin du chapitre précédent, comme ça fait trèèèès longtemps que cette fic est en hiatus…

_Au Terrier_

Ce moyen de transport était décidément à barrer sur sa liste. Plus JAMAIS il ne reprendrait le Magicobus.

Roy dut payer le prix pour lui et Edward. Le reste de la famille, qu'il remarqua vite comment étant assez nombreuse, paya leurs passes. Mais encore là, le brun doutait encore qu'un tel nombre de noises doivent être investit dans un transport aussi déplaisant.

L'autobus, qui, pour un raison inconnue, leur était invisible à lui et à Edward avant d'y entrer, roulait à une vitesse indescriptible, évitant par miracle tout les obstacles sur son chemin. On lui avait offert une boisson chaude pour le voyage, mais elle s'était vite renversée en entier sur sa malheureuse chemise qui en reçu tout le contenu. Suite à un grand BANG! digne de tous les faire sursauter, le Magicobus repartait à grande vitesse, propulsant ses passagers contre les murs ou les chaises dans lesquelles ils étaient.

Ils arrêtèrent un bref moment, ou un homme à l'air verdâtre sortit d'un pas chancelant. Aussitôt arrêté, aussitôt repartit dans un bruit sonore vers il ne savait ou.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination qui s'avéra être la belle campagne. Il ne voyait pas grand chose à travers ses fenêtres sales mais l'extérieur était d'un vert à perte de vue. Roy jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward. Même s'il paraissait secoué, le garçon semblait s'amuser vu son sourire. Au moins, il y avait un qui était à l'aise…

Enfin, ils descendirent en se promettant de ne plus jamais y entrer. L'endroit était charmant, bien qu'un peu pauvre. Un poulailler s'étendait dans le jardin et quelques porcs se suivaient à la queue sur le bord de la maison. Son architecture était étrange. On aurait dit une petite maison sur laquelle on aurait construit plusieurs étages qui n'étaient pas censé être. Roy craignit un léger moment qu'une brise de vent trop brusque ne détruise le foyer.

À sa plus grande surprise, il aperçut courir Edward aux côtés de Ginny, la fille cadette des Weasley, avec qui il paraissait bien s'entendre, vers la basse-cour. Il était si rare de voir le FullMetal se libérer à un comportement enfantin que le brun en sourit malgré lui. Peut-être cette mission lui avait-il fait un peu de bien.

Edward s'accota contre la clôture, observant les poules d'un œil mélancolique. Des poules comme ça, il y en avait toujours eu chez le fermier, au bord du village de Risembool. Il se souvenait très bien les nombreuses fois ou lui et Al s'étaient réfugiés lors des longs après-midi ou ils n'avaient rien trouvé à faire. Une vague de tristesse le submergea. Al… Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, selon lui une éternité. Le simple fait de se remémorer de tels souvenirs lui fit regretter au plus haut point l'absence de son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps sans lui. Ils voyageaient toujours ensemble, l'un suivant l'autre, l'un protégeant l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent un jour être séparés…

-Ça va Ed?

Il sursauta. Ginny l'observait depuis un bon moment, constatant les changements d'humeurs brusques se succédant probablement sur son visage.

-Hmm? Oui, oui ça va. Je viens seulement…je me viens de me souvenir de quelque chose…

Il avait sentit qu'il serait incapable de finir sa phrase. Plus il y pensait, plus Al lui manquait. Il ne devait pas y penser, regretter ainsi ne le ramènerait pas auprès de lui. Le blond se reprit. Non. Il devait être content pour Al. Son petit frère était à Rizembool avec Winry et Pinako, il devait être heureux…

-Viens, on va te présenter la maison, lança soudain Ginny, remarquant son trouble.

À contre-cœur, Edward la suivit. Il aurait préféré rester seul, même si cela n'aurait fait que le déprimer encore plus. Ne pas y penser… Il ne fallait pas y penser…

Les Weasley entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans la maison, Edward et le Colonel, les derniers. L'endroit était quelque peu étroit, mais chaleureux. Bien que les couloirs froids de Poudlard lui avait donné un sentiment de sécurité, Edward dut quand même s'avouer que le Terrier était très accueillant, à première vue tout de moins.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Cette maison était encore plus étrange qu'à Poudlard. Entre la Goule au grenier qui produisait des bruits horribles lors des longs silences et les quelques miroirs qui commentaient chaque matin leur habillement, le FullMetal ne fut même plus surpris d'y voir une étrange horloge à 9 aiguilles qui était loin d'indiquer l'heure. Les escaliers étaient remplis de surprises. Les chambres, mystérieuses, ou il semblait qu'on pouvait trouver les choses les plus insolites si on pensait à regarder sous le lit. C'est dans cette maison qu' Edward regretta pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie. Tout semblait si facile…

Malgré tout ça, son moral n'aurait pas pu être plus haut. Cette maison, appelée « Le Terrier » baignait dans l'atmosphère de l'imprévisible. Chaque journée passée en ces lieux constituait presque une nouvelle découverte. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu pris de peur lorsqu'il remarqua plusieurs _choses_, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec des pommes de terres avec des jambes, courir dans le jardin, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne que ce n'était que des gnomes.

Il rencontra avec intérêt Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, qui était, dans un certain sens, aussi intéressant que pouvait l'être un sorcier. Mr Weasley semblait porter le même intérêt pour Edward que Edward pour les gnomes du jardin. Sans cesse sermonné par des questions de tout genre, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme débordant qui lui rappelait un peu Hughes.

Et il y avait, bien sûr, Mrs Weasley. Elle était toujours pleine d'attention pour lui, s'inquiétant sans cesse de son repas, de ses vêtements et de sa santé, comme s'il était un petit garçon atteint d'une maladie grave. Il aurait pensé qu'une telle attitude l'aurait agacé avec le temps, mais il se surprit d'y être plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lorsque Mrs Weasley lui annonçait qu'elle avait préparé son repas favoris.

Lors d'une autre de ces belles soirées, passées à manger sans restriction, Edward, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés au salon, repus et somnolents. Ron s'amusait à faire voler quelques morceaux de papiers à travers la pièce. Harry relisait une fois de plus un livre des _Canons de Chudley_, ou les images de l'équipe, tous sur des balais, se passaient le souaffle avec une rapidité étonnante. Seule Hermione regardait le plafond, silencieuse, comme si ce moment de silence lui était propice à la réflexion.

-Et si on faisait quelque chose? tenta Ron.

-Plus tard, dit Harry en soupirant d'aise.

-Vous devriez faire vos devoirs de vacances, lança soudain Hermione.

-Pas envie, répondit Ron.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu as deux dissertations à faire sur les pierres, répliqua-t-elle avec autorité. L'une sur les pierres de lunes, et l'autre sur la Pierre Philosophale.

-Je sais déjà ce que fait une Pierre Philosophale, grogna Ron.

Edward s'était redressé depuis longtemps. Il avait perdu son expression blasée et se montrait soudain alerte comme si un Mangemort fou aurait fait interruption dans la pièce.

-La Pierre Philosophale!?

Ron et Hermione tressaillirent.

-Sais-tu TOUT ce qu'elle peut faire? gronda Edward d'un ton méfiant.

-Elle rend immortel et crée de l'or pur…

Le FullMetal ricana sans joie, avant de renifler rageusement. Harry avait cessé de lire.

-Si ce n'était que ça, grommela le blond.

Personne n'osa parler pendant un moment.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait te rendre le corps de ton frère? tenta enfin Harry.

-J'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, selon le directeur, elle aurait déjà été entre les murs de Poudlard. Peut-être s'y trouve-t-elle toujours…

Harry serra les poings. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se faire détester, mais il avait l'impression que cacher les faits plus longtemps serait encore pire.

-Elle n'y est plus.

Ed sortit de sa rêverie pour fixer Harry.

-Quoi?

-Elle n'y est plus. Elle a été détruite.

-Détruite!? s'exclama Ed en panique, qui blêmissait de secondes en secondes. On ne détruit _pas_ une Pierre Philosophale, c'est insensé!

-Voldemort voulait se la procurer. Ils ont jugés mieux de la détruire, se défendit Harry.

-Qui est le crétin qui a décidé une chose pareille? s'énerva le FullMetal en bondissant de sa chaise.

Harry se leva de son sofa d'un mouvement vif.

-C'est Dumbledore, et je suis d'accord avec lui! Cette Pierre est dangereuse!

Edward grogna, mais il était difficile de savoir s'il était plus triste qu'en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais son expression, abattue par une cruelle fatalité, émanait le contraire du reste.

-Vous ne savez donc pas de _quoi_ elle est faite?

Les trois hésitèrent, avant de hocher négativement la tête. Hermione semblait enragée contre sa propre ignorance. Edward se laissa tomber sur le divan en croisant les bras, tout en soupirant, avec une vague envie de pleurer.

-Pour les alchimistes, la Pierre Philosophale représente la perfection de la matière, commença-t-il.

Il laissa flotter ses mots dans l'air un moment.

-Pour avoir quelque chose, il faut sacrifier quelque chose d'équivalent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione déglutirent. Quel était le prix à payer pour la perfection? Ed, qui avait gardé ses yeux étroitement fermés, les ouvrit brusquement.

-Ce sont des vies humaines qui font ce que la Pierre Philosophale est.

Pendant quelques instants, on entendit seulement que le vent qui s'acharnait contre les fenêtres.

-C'est impossible, chuchota doucement Hermione. Nicolas Flamel n'aurait jamais…

-Tu l'as connu personnellement, peut-être? répliqua Ed avec humeur.

Une part de lui-même hurlait de rage, l'autre tombait de désespoir d'assimiler hélas bien trop vite la nouvelle. Il n'y avait plus de Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard, elle n'y était plus. Il entendit vaguement les trois autres débattre sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait même plus. Que faisait-il ici, à s'attarder? Pour un peu plus, il en aurait pleuré…

-Je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici, dit-il soudain à voix basse, stoppant les autres dans leur monologue.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas partir?

-Ce n'est pas d'apprendre les modes de défenses d'un Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui me convaincra de rester ici, pouffa-t-il sans joie.

Devant son ton méprisant, Hermione jugea qu'il valait mieux ne rien ajouter. Harry, par contre, ne baissa pas les bras.

-Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas pour étudier? Tu pourrais peut-être trouver des livres parlant de la Pierre…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de récits et d'informations inutiles, j'ai besoin de la Pierre, gronda Ed en abattant son poing sur le bras du fauteuil. Je n'ai aucune raison valable de m'attarder à Poudlard, c'est clair?

Personne n'ajouta un mot. L'atmosphère avait changée du tout au tout et les tentions restèrent à leurs combles jusqu'au soir.

Ooo

**Très petit chapitre, mais les autres ne tarderont pas (ils sont déjà écrit! Les cinq prochains! XD) Vers les prochains chapitres, les choses vont aller en progressant. Je vous promets de l'action!**


	15. Puissante Magie

-Puissante Magie-

Ooo

-J'aimerais vous poser une question, Mrs Weasley, demanda Edward d'un ton poli.

Il cacha au mieux sa mauvaise mine, espérant qu'on ne remarquerait par les cernes sous ses yeux, résultat d'une nuit complète à fixer le plafond.

Mrs Weasley s'acharnait à recouvrir toutes les rôties sous sa main de marmelade, tout en agitant négligemment sa baguette pour faire tourner les œufs sur la poêle qui leur serviraient de déjeuner.

-Oui, mon chéri?

Une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris devant ce surnom. Il fit de son mieux pour être poli envers Mrs Weasley, ayant développé pour elle un élan d'affection étrange.

-Comment dois-je m'y prendre pour envoyer une lettre?

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre Errol, s'il est en bon état, répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux les toasts.

-Harry pourrait te prêter Hedwidge, lança Ron.

Edward leur envoya un œil noir, toujours un peu rancunier de la discussion de la veille. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de leur faute si la Pierre Philosophale n'était plus, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à leur pardonner d'avoir tenu si longtemps le secret.

-Ça va être un long voyage, dit-il. Elle pourra se rendre jusqu'à Amestris?

Harry répondit avec une certaine restriction, comme si lui non plus ne pardonnait pas encore à Edward les paroles cinglantes de la veille.

-Hedwigde trouvera. Elle trouve toujours les destinataires.

-Merci, alors.

Sa relation avec les trois sorciers ne s'était en rien améliorée. L'ambiance était froide et malaisée. Un fait étrange si on considérait qu'il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Harru, Ron et Hermione.

Le Colonel entra dans la pièce à cet instant précis, un peu dépareillé et les cheveux en pagaille, mais déjà habillé avec soin.

-Bonjour, Professeur, dit Hermione d'une petite voix

Il s'assit sans cérémonie sur la chaise à la droite d'Edward.

-Appelle moi Roy, répondit-il en réprimant un bâillement (Hermione rougit et Ron enfourcha rageusement ses œufs de sa fourchette).

-C'est loin, Amestris? interrogea Harry.

-Aucune idée, rétorqua Edward en haussant les épaules. Probablement.

-Molly, vous êtes certaine que nous ne dérangeons pas? souffla Roy par dessus la discussion des autres. Vous êtes déjà nombreux ici, je ne voudrais pas vous causer plus de soucis.

-Nous avons vu pire, sourit Mrs Weasley. C'est un plaisir de vous héberger.

-Dans ce cas, la moindre des choses serait que je puisse vous être utile. Auriez-vous quelques tâches à faire?

-Je ne me le permettrais pas, répondit Mrs Weasley, presque scandalisée.

-Échange équivalent, grogna Edward.

La tablée resta silencieuse devant la franche détermination du Colonel et du FullMetal, qui semblaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour aider un peu aux tâches ménagères.

-Ils pourraient dégnommer le jardin, dit Ginny d'un ton complice.

-Ginny! disputa sa mère.

-Je vais les aider, renchérit aussitôt Harry, qui voyait là une excellente occasion de parler à Edward et de le convaincre de rester encore un peu à Poudlard.

-C'est décidé alors. Molly, vous n'avez plus le choix. Je me chargerai de…dégnommer le jardin avec Edward et Harry, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

Comme toujours, le Colonel s'était exprimé d'une voix douce, semblable à une caresse, parfaite pour convaincre qui que ce soit. Mrs Weasley ne sut quoi répondre et resta prise au dépourvue, apparemment touchée par tant de politesse.

Ooo

Il suivit distraitement Hedwigde s'éloigner avec grâce pour disparaître dans les nuages, sa lettre entre les pattes. Il s'imagina un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, la réaction d'Alphonse en voyant un hibou messager lui apporter une lettre.

-Ed?

Il se retourna. Harry était monté à la chambre de Ron, là ou Edward contemplait par la fenêtre le ciel. Harry était impatient d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de passer par d'autres chemins plus subtils.

-La Pierre Philosophale est-elle le seul moyen de retrouver le corps de ton frère?

Edward soupira, ne quittant pas des yeux le ciel et les collines environnantes, recouvertes de neige.

-Elle est la seule issue qui me permettrait d'enfreindre la loi de l'échange équivalent.

-Il est impossible de retrouver son corps sans enfreindre les lois?

Edward se retourna vers Harry, tout en le fixant avec tristesse.

-Tu connais l'alchimie, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas le choix de sacrifier un corps pour en avoir un autre. Et ça, je ne veux pas le faire…

-Mais…La Pierre Philosophale est faite de vies humaines! C'est la même chose!

-J'avais le vague espoir qu'il y ait un autre moyen de la fabriquer. Pourtant, j'ai cherché dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque, même ceux de la Réserve, et rien n'y est indiqué.

-Alors, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu là? répliqua rageusement Harry. En dehors de Poudlard, il y a peut-être un moyen pour toi de…

-Je me suis emporté, hier, coupa Edward en souriant tristement. J'ai peut-être encore un espoir.

Il contempla une fois de plus les nuages tout en soupirant avec envie.

-Le monde de la sorcellerie est merveilleux, souffla-t-il. Pas de contrainte, pas de sacrifices… Je crois que je ne comprend pas encore parfaitement ce fonctionnement. J'essaie toujours de tout expliquer de façon logique, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas la bonne chose à faire…

Pendant un minime instant, Harry crut revoir, à travers le visage empreint de maturité d'Edward, la même expression qu'il avait adopté, au chevet de sa mère et lors de sa mort, qu'il avait aperçut par la Pensine. Cette même expression de sagesse indescriptible, de résolution et de détermination.

-Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen pour moi dans ce monde. S'il m'est impossible de retrouver le corps de mon frère par l'alchimie, peut-être me reste-t-il une chance avec la magie…

-La magie n'est pas si merveilleuse que tu le crois, objecta Harry. Il y a des restrictions, comme partout ailleurs.

Edward rit doucement.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ce que vous faites relève du miracle.

-Si c'était aussi extraordinaire que tu le crois, intervint Harry, il n'y aura pas tant de morts, ni de guerres…

Le blond grimaça, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'ai jamais compris dans tout les moindres détails ce Lord Voldechose, dit-il avec ennui. Que cherche-t-il? Le pouvoir? La fortune? La destruction de l'espèce humaine?

-Qui sait, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il n'aime ni les Moldus ni les résistants à son plan.

-Il a un problème avec moi? grogna soudain Edward, se sentant immédiatement visé.

-Non, avec tout les Moldus. Il n'est pas le seul. Tu as dut remarquer que les Serpentards ne te portaient pas dans leur cœur, ricana Harry.

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer ce type un jour, morigéna Edward d'une mauvaise mine.

-Espère plutôt ne jamais le rencontrer, soupira Harry.

-Il est si terrible?

Harry grimaça, réprimandant silencieusement à Edward son manque de tact.

-Il n'a aucune pitié, lança Harry d'une voix caverneuse. Il tue pour le simple plaisir, il est…

-Je connais quelqu'un comme ça, soupira Edward, dont les pensées vagabondaient vers Zolf J. Kimblee.

-Pourquoi personne n'a jamais réussi à l'arrêter? ajouta-t-il par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il n'est pas seul. Tu as vu comme moi les Mangemorts. Ils sont nombreux. Voldemort est un as pour contrôler et créer le doute et la panique. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Malefoy et sa famille ne sont rien comparé à Voldemort.

-Soit, soupira Edward avec lassitude. De toute façon, je peux pas sentir ce sale môme et sa mère. S'ils sont tous comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de leur envoyer mon poing à la figure, la prochaine fois que je les croiserai…

Harry s'abstint de rire. Cet étrange discours, qui sonnait presque comme une déclaration de guerre cachée contre Voldemort, lui redonna la bonne humeur. Edward avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry était certain qu'il était aussi déterminé que lui-même, sinon plus, de se débarrasser à jamais de tout meurtrier qui menacerait le bonheur de familles innocentes, qu'elles soient du monde des sorciers ou non.


	16. L'Ordre du Phénix

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Il y a un peu plus d'action et j'ai ajouté des personnages que j'avais très hâte de voir apparaître.

Je tiens aussi à dire que… Je connais l'univers d'Harry Potter par cœur, dans les moindres détails. J'espère que ceux qui sont un peu moins fan arriveront à suivre quand même. Il m'arrive souvent d'aller dans le détail sans explication…

ooo

-L'Ordre du Phénix-

-Bonjour, tout le monde! lança une voix douce inconnue aux oreilles d'Edward.

Un nouvel arrivant venait de faire entrée au Terrier, cape de voyage sur les épaules et les cheveux trempés par la pluie du dehors. Il paraissait vieux et jeune à la fois, le visage cerné et couvert de rides, mais à la stature d'un homme qui ne dépasserait pas la quarantaine. Il y avait chez lui un aura étrange, de sagesse et de confiance, qui émanait de sa personne malgré ses vêtements miteux et ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Remus! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Nous ne vous attentions pas avant demain!

Tout le monde était à table, devant le succulent repas qu'avait préparée la mère de Ron, comme toujours. Il était tard et le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures, assombrissant la lumière environnante dans la cuisine.

-Désolé de passer à l'improviste, Molly, s'excusa ledit Remus. Mais j'ai un message de la part de l'Ordre. Kinglsey m'a fait promettre de venir le plus vite possible et…

Il s'interrompit en dévisageant Edward et le Colonel, apparemment surpris de les voir ici.

-Vous êtes bien le professeur Mustang? s'informa-t-il. Et le jeune Elric?

Ils hochèrent la tête, un peu méfiants.

-Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous, continua Remus avec prudence. Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait vous dire quelques mots.

Il était facile de s'apercevoir que ce nouvel inconnu ne semblait pas totalement leur faire confiance. Edward se rappela les paroles d'Harry, plus ou moins compréhensif.

-Dumbledore a-t-il précisé quelque chose à leur propos? s'enquit rapidement Mrs Weasley.

-Rien à ce que je sache, répondit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a précisé que vous devriez tous revenir au Quartier Général. C'est trop dangereux de vous laisser ici, sans plus de protection. Nous avons fait notre possible jusqu'à maintenant. Deux mangemorts ont été aperçu, beaucoup trop prêt d'ici. Il y a déjà trop de risques.

-Quand devons-nous partir? interrogea Mr Weasley en délaissant son repas et quittant sa chaise, prêt à boucler ses bagages.

-Le plus vite possible, Arthur. Il ne faut laisser aucune trace. Les cheminées sont surveillées, et il serait imprudent de transplaner avec tous les enfants. Le système de transplanage est bien trop contrôlé. Toi et Molly, vous devrez vous rendre au plus vite à Londres.

-Mais, et les enfants? paniqua Mrs Weasley.

-Maugrey a prévu un plan. Lui, moi, Tonks et Kingsley les accompagneront par la voix des airs. Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté ce plan s'il y aurait eu trop de risques. Nous nous sommes assurés de la sûreté des alentours, mais il serait préférable de ne pas s'attarder.

Edward essaya de suivre la discussion qui fusait avec rapidité, bien qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il pouvait seulement deviner que l'urgence pesait et que l'heure n'était plus au repos.

Mrs Weasley s'immobilisa une autre fois, fixant Remus de ses yeux perçants.

-Que faisons-nous de…débuta-t-elle.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward et le Colonel.

-Dumbledore a été clair à ce sujet, dit-il comme si chacun des mots pesaient une tonne. Ils viennent avec nous au Quartier Général.

Edward resta immobile, surpris. Dans ce temps de crise, ce Dumbledore leur faisait assez confiance pour les conduire dans le cœur même de leur Quartier Général? Les sourcils froncés, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué malgré lui, quand Ron le sortit de la rêverie en lui pressant l'épaule. Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de l'amener à leur chambre. Ils paraissaient tout les deux fébriles, et le blond put distinguer chez Harry un mince sourire.

Ils coururent presque à travers le couloir pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre, traînant Edward à leur suite. Hermione suivit également, rangeant tous ses livres et bagages qui traînaient un peu partout.

-Alors, ça c'est étonnant, s'exclama Ron.

-Ha bon?

-Si Dumbledore vous a permis de venir avec nous, c'est qu'il a prévu quelque chose, réfléchit Harry, songeur.

-Moi aussi, je suis étonnée, ajouta Hermione, également soucieuse. Après tout, vous ne connaissez même pas l'Ordre. Ça veut dire que Dumbledore vous fait réellement confiance.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez? les interrompit Edward, perdu. C'est quoi cet ordre?

-L'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe formé de rebelles et de combattants contre Voldemort, définit modestement Hermione tout en rangeant à coup de pied ses livres d'école dans sa valise. C'est une organisation très secrète. S'il devait y avoir la moindre infiltration ennemie, ce serait la catastrophe.

-Autrement dit, vous ne nous faites pas confiance, grogna Edward.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, riposta-t-elle, agacée. Je trouve simplement bizarre qu'on vous accorde le droit d'y entrer si vite. Peut-être que Dumbledore a un plan…

-Peut-être qu'ils en savent beaucoup trop pour rester en liberté, éluda Harry qui fourrait dans les poches de sa malle son scrutoscope.

-Vous seriez en danger si vous restiez en liberté, sans protection, compléta Hermione. Avec tous ces mangemorts qui rôdent…

-On vous a vu trop souvent avec nous. Pour eux, vous êtes déjà nos alliés. Depuis le combat à Pré-au-Lard, je crois qu'ils vous considèrent comme des ennemis, maintenant.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Edward.

-Tu voulais leur envoyer ton poing au visage, tu auras peut-être ta chance, sourit Harry tout en basculant sa valise par dessus son épaule.

Edward ricana et suivit les autres par les escaliers, sa maigre malle au bout des doigts. La plupart de ses choses étaient restées à Poudlard. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment ils pourraient se rendre au fameux Quartier Général. Il croisa dans la cuisine le Colonel qui avait un regard perdu, apparemment aussi pris au dépourvu que lui-même de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant.

-Ron, Ginny, vous avez tout? s'alarmant Molly qui avait revêtit une cape verte émeraude. Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as rien oublié?

Elle les serra entre ses bras à tour de rôle avant de se retourner vers Edward, la mine peinée.

-Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Edward, dit-elle, avant de l'étreindre entre ses bras, faisant sursauter de surprise le FullMetal.

Elle observait tous les enfants avec inquiétude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly, rassura Mr Weasley. Kingsley arrive. Ils seront en sûreté.

-Comment vont-ils partir? murmura Edward à l'oreille de Harry.

-Ils vont transplaner, un peu comme se téléporter, répondit ce dernier face à la mine interrogatrice du FullMetal.

-Partez devant, leur assura Remus. Nous partirons dès l'arrivée des autres. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Mr et Mrs Weasley jetèrent un dernier œil inquiet aux enfants avant de sortir de la maison, leur cape volant gracieusement à leur suite. Edward ne les vit pas réapparaître. Remus se tourna vers eux. Son expression sérieuse laissait deviner qu'il était plus soucieux qu'il ne le laissait voir.

-Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Molly, mais les risques sont présents, même s'ils sont faibles. Nous devrons être extrêmement prudents.

Un bruit sonore, semblable à un claquement de fouet, se fit entendre près de l'entrée du Terrier. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit largement pour dévoiler un homme de forte stature, claudiquant, le visage recouvert de cicatrices et muni d'un œil de verre passablement effrayant.

-Maugrey! s'exclama Remus. Molly et Arthur sont déjà à Londres. Vous avez apporté les balais?

Edward sentit l'excitation monter à son ventre tel un serpent fébrile. Ils allaient voler sur des balais?

-J'en ai un pour chacun de vous, gronda Maugrey d'une voix creuse. Pour les Moldus, ils n'auront pas le choix de monter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tonks pourra…

-Je peux bien prendre Edward, lança Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

Maugrey semblait prêt à refuser, mais Remus l'empêcha de continuer, une main levée.

-Harry vole très bien. Il pourra prendre en charge le jeune Elric. Ou est Tonks?

-Elle arrive.

-Très bien. Si vous n'avez rien contre, Professeur Mustang, vous volerez avec Tonks. J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige, s'inquiéta soudain Remus.

Le Colonel ne répondit rien, mais son visage détendu était si franc qu'il paraissait montrer que rien ne le mettrait plus à l'aise que de se retrouver à des kilomètres de hauteur sur un balais volant.

-Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'objections, allons-y!

Edward sortit à la suite de Ron avec le sourire aux lèvres. Peu importe les risques, il était on ne peut plus fébrile à l'idée de véritablement voler. Le Colonel vint à sa gauche et soupira, n'étant visiblement pas aussi ravi qu'Edward.

Deux autres claquements de fouet se firent entendre dans la nuit. Deux silhouettes, l'une massive, les épaules larges, l'autre mince et féline, s'avancèrent vers l'entrée ou le groupe attendait. Le premier sorcier, à la peau sombre et l'oreille traversée par un anneau doré, fut le premier à tendre la main vers le Colonel, qui la serra avec étonnement.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, lança Kingsley.

Sa voix grave avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se tourna également vers Edward et lui tendit également la main, qu'Edward s'empressa de serrer avec enthousiasme, lui gratifiant son plus grand sourire.

-Pousse-toi, Kingsley, je veux les voir aussi, s'écria la voix de Tonks.

Une jeune femme repoussa sans remord son confrère pour avoir une bonne vue des alchimistes. Ce qui fut le plus surprenant chez elle, ce furent ses cheveux rose bonbon, à moins que ce ne soit que son attitude ardente et ses yeux brillants.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Tonks, réprimanda Maugrey, sortant de la maison en boitant. Tu tiens à ce qu'on soit vu à des kilomètres?

Tonks soupira bruyamment en roulant ses yeux au ciel. Ses cheveux roses se tortillèrent soudain, pour devenir d'un noir bouclé, pendant au bas des épaules. Edward et le Colonel durent faire leur possible pour garder la bouche fermée, subjugués devant cette métamorphose hors norme.

-Alors, c'est toi Edward? dit-elle en rapprochant son nez du sien. Dumbledore te garde en bonne estime. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le Colonel.

-Bon c'est fini? grogna Maugrey. Partons au plus vite.

Kingsley sortit de sous sa cape deux balais, qui semblaient neufs. Maugrey en avait également deux et en tendit un à Ron, alors qu'Harry saisissait le manche que lui offrait Kingsley. Ne sachant plus trop ou se mettre, Edward préféra suivre Harry, à la fois curieux et fébrile de la suite des évènements.

-C'est loin Londres? lui demanda-t-il.

-Trop loin, ajouta doucement Remus en passant à ses côtés. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je suis Remus Lupin. Dumbledore m'a déjà parlé de vous.

Edward lui serra la main tout en fixant les yeux gris de Remus, tentant en vain de deviner si sa confiance était réciproque.

-Ed!

Il délaissa Lupin pour s'approcher d'Harry, qui accrochait déjà sa malle sur le manche du balais. Sans un mot de plus, il s'installa derrière lui, ne sachant ou s'agripper pour garder l'équilibre.

-Qu'attendons-nous? lança Tonks, plus loin.

-Le feu vert! répliqua Maugrey avec agacement.

À peine quelques secondes suivant ses paroles, une gerbe d'étincelle verte jaillit derrière la colline la plus proche, la lumière se reflétant doucement contre la neige étincelante.

-Accroche-toi! cria Harry.

Edward saisit ses épaules et s'y agrippa le plus fermement possible. Au même moment, il eut l'impression que son cœur lui descendait à l'estomac, comme dans un manège à sensations. Le vent frais de la nuit lui giflait le visage et ses cheveux libres fouettaient la brise nocturne avec force. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, les poumons glacés.

Sous lui s'étendait une carte diurne et lumineuse, parsemées de rues et de maisons en tout sens. Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide et lui donnaient une sensation plutôt similaire que s'il aurait été sur une balançoire à se propulser vers les airs. Sa peur passée, il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais, qui lui gela le nez et lui glaça le cou. Il devait sans cesse garder les yeux plissés, luttant contre les larmes que faisait naître la forte brise.

Il éclata de rire et eut droit à une sourire complice de Tonks, qui volait juste à leurs côtés. Il distinguait, par dessus les épaules de Harry, la silhouette de Maugrey qui menait la formation. Lupin était derrière, suivant de près les autres, et Kinglsey patrouillait à sa gauche, jetant de répétitifs coup d'œil en bas.

Edward éclata de rire une nouvelle fois en apercevant le Colonel, bien accrochée à Tonks, et qui ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à vouloir la lâcher. Visiblement nerveux, il regardait avec stupéfaction la ville éclatante qui s'étendait sous lui.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à voler au dessus des villages et des campagnes. Il avait froid, mais s'en moquait. Ses doigts étaient si gelés qu'ils paraissaient être pris à jamais sur les épaules de Harry.

Ils survolaient Londres quand Maugrey prit un virage serré, pour descendre en trombe vers un boulevard achalandé. Ils bifurquèrent au dernier moment vers un quartier un peu plus sombre et se posèrent dans un parc ou les arbres protégeaient tout curieux d'y jeter un œil plus attentif. Bien qu'il avait apprécié l'expérience, il fut plutôt content de quitter les hauteurs glacées pour retourner au plancher des vaches.

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Kingsley le poussa délicatement vers l'avant, l'encourageant à suivre les autres. Le silence parfait régnait. Seul leurs pas contre l'herbe rompaient le calme. Ils traversèrent une rue, ou se superposaient d'un bout à l'autre quelques maisons un peu délabrées.

Sans un signe de plus, Maugrey leva sa baguette pour la pointer vers le ciel, à la hauteur de son nez, la brandissant telle une épée.

-_Huminum revelio_, murmura-t-il.

La lumières des lampadaires aux alentours vacilla un maigre instant, avant de revenir à la normale.

-C'est bon, la voix est libre, dit-il ensuite.

Kingsley se retourna vers Edward, le fixant de toute sa hauteur d'une expression indéchiffrable.

-Bienvenue au 12, Square Grimmaurd, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ooo

Fini! Un long chapitre en plus! J'ai a-do-ré l'écrire! J'adore Tonks et Kingsley, j'avais hâte de les mettre en scène.


	17. 12, Square Grimmaurd

Dans ce chapitre –ci, je suis seulement triste de ne pas pouvoir y ajouter Sirius. J'aurais bien aimé le mettre, mais…Il est mort…T-T

ooo

-Au 12, Square Grimmaurd-

C'était un des endroits les plus insolites qu'il ait jamais vu. Même le Terrier, qui avait prouvé sa fantaisie et son imprévisibilité maintes fois, semblait normal si on le comparait au sombre, à l'étrange 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Les premières choses qui étaient perceptibles étaient ces dizaines de têtes d'elfes, accrochées au mur tel des trophées de chasse. La maison était recouverte de poussière, bien qu'elle restait toujours occupée et animée par les nombreux membres de l'Ordre qui allaient et venaient à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Ses nombreux escaliers, couloirs et étages faisaient parfois croire à Edward que cette maison ensorcelée était sans fin. Quelle n'eut pas été sa surprise de découvrir un hypogriffe dans l'étage du grenier, et un cadre représentant le portrait d'une femme criant insanités et insultes à qui voulait l'entendre au rez-de-chaussée à l'entrée.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs été scandalisée de remarquer que les insultes du portrait devenaient toujours plus infâmes lorsque Edward ou le Colonel étaient à proximité. La présence de Moldus dans cette maison ne semblait pas accommoder tout le monde.

Et il y avait également cet elfe, Kreattur. Cette pauvre créature, seulement vêtue de chiffons sales, avait approché la crise cardiaque en croisant Edward au salon, criant et pleurant le pardon de sa maîtresse. Depuis cette première rencontre, le vieil elfe faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir à recroiser le blond par mésaventure dans les couloirs et partit même en courant lorsque le Colonel lui demanda s'il souhaitait une tasse de thé.

-Je lui ai rien fait, pourquoi il s'acharne!? se frustra un jour Edward en voyant Kreattur pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en le maudissant de tous les maux possibles.

-Ne fais pas attention, répondit Hermione, qui fixait Kreattur avec tristesse.

-…_le sale nabot moldu traire à son sang et la petite sang-de-bourbe. Si la maîtresse savait, pardonnerait-elle au pauvre Kreattur? La maison de ses ancêtres est souillée à jamais par le sang immonde des moldus, ô si sa pauvre maîtresse savait_…murmurait toujours et pour lui-même Kreattur qui semblait toujours penser que personne ne l'attendait.

Ron, apparemment très agacé d'avoir l'elfe sous les yeux, fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied au derrière lorsque ce dernier sortit du salon par la porte. Harry éclata de rire et Hermione parut scandalisée.

Edwarda avait également eut l'occasion de rencontrer certaines personnes plus aimables que Kreattur. Il affectionnait bien Lupin et Tonks. Le calme et la sagesse de Lupin arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère parfois tendue après le passage de l'elfe. Tonks s'amusait très souvent à changer d'apparence et le blond s'amusait tout autant à observer chaque jour sa nouvelle physionomie.

Il rencontra plus d'une fois quelques professeurs de Poudlard, notamment le professeur McGonagall. Il fut cependant moins enthousiasme, le jour ou il tomba sur Rogue, à la cuisine, et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Ron et Harry à l'étage pour regarder leur partie d'échec version sorcier.

Il était aussi fascinant d'observer à quel point les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient disparaître quelques jours pour réapparaître le lendemain comme si rien n'était. Edward avait appris à ne poser aucune questions, puisque ses interrogations étaient toujours suivies d'un malaise. Il avait beau résider dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'en était pas membre pour autant.

Cette pensée lui laissait d'ailleurs un pincement au cœur. Dans cet atmosphère de guerre et de panique, il ne souhaitait qu'être utile, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Un matin, alors qu'il aperçut par le haut des escaliers Mr et Mrs Weasley partir très tôt, il eut presque envie de demander à Dumbledore de devenir membre.

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alphonse, mais Harry le tranquillisa, lui assurant qu'Hedwidge pouvait prendre plusieurs jours avant de revenir.

Edward lui se sentait comme un tigre prit en cage. Il n'était pas sourd à toutes ces histoires concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il fut parmi les plus scandalisé lorsqu'on annonça au journal, un matin, les nombreux meurtres des mangemorts dans le village de Campbeurt's. Bien que sa détermination de trouver des informations sur la Pierre restait primordiale, il lui semblait incapable d'endurer plus longtemps de voir les allers et retours des membres de l'Ordre sans jamais pouvoir y participer.

Cette même rage au cœur, il fut sortit de son lit, le matin du 5ieme jour, par Mrs Weasley qui l'appela du bas des escaliers.

-Edward? Pourrais-tu descendre?

Intrigué, il se leva péniblement du lit improvisé qu'il s'était fait, tout en s'amusant au passage à remuer de son pied le bras de Ron qui pendait mollement en bas de son lit. Il descendit silencieusement jusqu'en bas, et eut la présence d'esprit, bien trop tard, de s'habiller un peu. Ses cheveux en pagaille et son T-Shirt fripé n'avait pas très bonne allure.

Mrs Weasley lui montra la porte du salon. À pas de loup, il entra, scrutant toujours derrière son épaule comme si Kreattur surgirait de nul part pour lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler avec son chiffon.

Il sursauta en apercevant la grande silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, près du foyer, qui l'observait de ses yeux perçants sous ses lunettes en demie-lune. Hésitant, il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte.

-Bonjour Edward, salua aimablement Dumbledore.

-B'jour, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Il serait mieux pour toi de t'asseoir, proposa le vieux sorcier en s'installant lui même sur la chaise d'en face. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je n'aurai pas le choix de t'importuner quelques minutes.

Edward hocha vivement la tête et se dépêcha de s'asseoir contre le fauteuil, très curieux. Il observa les flammes de la cheminée se refléter un petit instant dans ses lunettes, avant qu'il ne commence.

-Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mais votre situation s'est, comme qui dirait, embroussaillée.

Le blond sourit. Voilà qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Votre situation est maintenant encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne pourrai me permettre de te laisser partir d'ici avant un bon moment.

Edward afficha une mine ébahie, presque souriant. Bien que son frère lui manque affreusement, il s'était toujours cru incapable de retourner à Amestris après tout ce qu'il avait vu entre les murs du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La situation dans laquelle était le monde des sorciers lui avait octroyé un désir ardent _d'agir_, de _faire quelque chose_. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que la guerre pouvait entraîner…

-Mais, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, professeur, riposta Edward avec surprise.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore d'avoir l'air légèrement étonné, bien que son attitude reste des plus posée et des plus calmes, comme si la discussion présente portait sur l'ensoleillement prévu demain à la météo.

-Voilà qui simplifie beaucoup les choses, alors, sourit Dumbledore, prenant Edward au dépourvu.

Le vieil homme inspira profondément avant de continuer.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'être très franc envers toi, avoua-t-il d'une voix paisible. Quand j'ai accepté ta venue à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais imaginé un tel tournent des évènements. Et entre nous, je suis certain que tu n'es pas réellement un « étudiant » venu d'ailleurs, comme l'avait inscrit le professeur Mustang.

Dumbledore lui lança un sourire entendu et Edward se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant ses yeux bleus pétillants, qui pouvaient presque voir à travers lui.

-Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu sois mêlé aux tristes évènements qui sont arrivés, bien malgré moi, après votre arrivée, reprit-il. L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard a fait de vous une nouvelle cible pour Lord Voldemort, et il se trouve qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on lui résiste.

Le sourire de Dumbledore redoubla face au ricanement d'Edward.

-C'est pourquoi, comme tu as dut comprendre, il m'est impossible de garantir ta sécurité, ainsi que celle du professeur Mustang, si vous deviez retourner à Amestris. Je souhaite donc que vous restiez encore un temps ici, à Square Grimmaurd, jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme.

-Et qu'en est-il de participer, professeur? s'enquit Edward avec une envie qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler.

-Participer? répéta Dumbledore d'un ton poliment surpris. Jamais je ne me permettrais de te faire participer à un jeu aussi dangereux qu'est cette guerre contre Voldemort, ajouta-t-il gravement.

-Sauf votre respect, professeur, renchérit Edward, vous semblez penser que je suis sans défense. Je ne fais probablement pas le poids contre ce Lord Crétinus, mais s'il me serait possible de…

-Hors de question, coupa Dumbledore, qui avait perdu son malice et qui semblait avoir vieillit en un rien de temps d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce n'est pas une simple expédition, c'est une guerre. Une guerre affreuse et dangereuse. Il est inutile qu'un enfant de plus soit impliqué dans cette folie.

-J'ai déjà vu cette horreur, répliqua Edward entre ses dents, fixant le directeur de ses yeux dorés qui tremblaient de détermination. J'ai déjà vu la guerre, j'y ai vécu. J'ai déjà croisé des gens qui, comme ce crétin de Lord, prenne plaisir à faire souffrir et tuer.

Il brûlait d'envie d'ajouter son titre d'alchimiste d'état, espérant que ce serait un poids de taille qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans les rangs contre Voldemort. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait cru un jour _souhaiter _révéler son titre d'arme humaine.

Dumbledore gardait les yeux rivé sur lui, fixant chacun de ses gestes. Edward ne cilla pas, immobile, et y resta le plus longtemps qu'il put.

-Je dois avant tout préserver ta vie, ajouta doucement le directeur, scrutant toujours le blond de son regard perçant.

-Et le jour ou je m'échapperai de Square Grimmaurd pour aller me battre avec les autres, aurez-vous la conscience plus tranquille s'il fallait que j'y laisse la vie? gronda Edward.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ma conscience, mais de ta sécurité, réfuta Dumbledore, dont la volonté semblait faiblir.

-Ma sécurité, j'en fais mon affaire. Je _veux_ me battre!

Dumbledore soupira. Un rire éclata derrière Edward. Ce dernier se retourna en sursautant, reconnaissant en un rien de temps le Colonel, accoudé au cadre de porte.

-Je vous avais prévenu, professeur Dumbledore, qu'on ôtait pas une idée si facilement de la tête du FullMetal Alchemist, lança le Colonel en affichant son sourire cynique coutumier.

-Il semble que vous ayez raison, Roy, soupira une fois de plus le directeur, néanmoins souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Alternant son regard de l'un vers l'autre, Edward restait abasourdi des paroles du Colonel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ragea-t-il.

-J'ai longuement discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, résuma le Colonel. Bien que cette situation soit hors de nos frontières, je peux assurer que les alchimistes ne resteront pas à pars.

Roy se redressa, un sourire carnassier s'étalant sur son visage.

-Le Flame et le FullMetal se joignent aux rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, professeur Dumbledore.

Ooo

_WAOU! XD Tan tan tan tan! Je peux presque entendre la petite musique triomphale en arrière plan…_

_Et…Je suis fière de moi, il n'est que 1h26 du matin, mais j'ai fais 3 chapitres en une soirée, dont celui-ci, le 17 et le 16…Et même la finition du 15! Décidément, je pète la forme! XD (Mais vous, vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte puisque que je publie tous les chapitres séparés XD)_


	18. Première Mission

-Chap19-

-Monsieur Lupin?

Lupin sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil désarçonné aux alentours. Il se repositionna confortablement sur sa chaise, les coudes contre la tables.

-Appelle-moi seulement Lupin, répondit-il.

-Bien…Lupin je veux dire, toussota Edward. J'aurais une question et… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité de la demander au professeur Dumbledore, comme il est rarement là…

-Pose-là. Si je suis en mesure d'y répondre, je ne te mentirai pas.

-Harry m'a dit lui-même qu'il y a 2 ans, Voldemort est revenu, débuta-t-il en un souffle. De ce que j'ai compris, il s'est…construit un corps. C'est donc… possible?

Lupin soupira, les yeux hésitants.

-En effet, c'est possible, dit-il d'une voix douce. Voldemort et ses disciples ont usé de magie noire pour y parvenir. Une magie que je ne proposerais à personne.

-Est-elle dangereuse?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est maléfique. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'y intéresser de trop près.

-Est-il possible de faire la même chose en usant la magie blanche? demanda Edward, plein d'espoir.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour un tel renseignement, répliqua Lupin d'un sourire résigné. Cette branche de la magie est rarement observée et exploitée… Pourquoi m'interroges-tu sur cette question précise?

-Par une vaine curiosité, soupira-t-il, atterré.

-Pardonne moi mon manque de tact, s'excusa soudain Lupin, légèrement penché vers l'avant comme s'il était sur le point de confier un grand secret. Mais, je ne comprend pas ce que vous, toi et Roy, faites ici. Votre histoire est encore plus énigmatique que l'Épouventard coincé dans l'armoire, au Salon. Seul Dumbledore semble en connaître les détails, peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…

Edward sourit, un peu hésitant devant cet aveux. Il était également fasciné de constater à quel point tout le monde ici, au Square Grimmaurd, avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore.

-Nous vous devons quelques explications, peut-être, sourit négligemment le FullMetal.

-Les alchimistes ne sont pas très courants, ici, ajouta Lupin. Pour que Dumbldore ait accepté la présence de Moldus à Poudlard, bien qu'il ne déteste en rien les moldus, est déjà extraordinaire. Vous ne devez pas être des alchimistes ordinaires.

-Pas vraiment, non…

Avec un regret qui le prit par surprise, Edward se remémora vaguement la raison qui l'avait porté à venir ici, la raison qui faisait de lui l'une des armes les plus destructrices. L'attention toute particulière de Lupin, sa façon de faire, de parler, et sa douceur dans le sujet semblait l'amener à se confier.

-Disons que nous sommes plutôt qualifié dans ce genre de situation, murmura Edward en pointant l'un des journaux qui avait été laissé ouvert sur le coin de la table.

Lupin ne dit pas un mot, silencieux, le fixant de ses yeux cerné de rides. Sa sagesse et son allure dépareillée lui donnait une vieillesse qu'il ne possédait même pas.

-Moi et le Colonel, nous sommes des armes humaines, réussit-il à sourire tristement.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Le professeur ne le quitta pas des yeux et semblait tenter d'évaluer la vérité des choses et la probabilité de tels faits. Ses doigts, qui tambourinaient autrefois négligemment la table, s'étaient immobilisés dans les airs.

-Je l'ai déjà expliqué en partie à Harry, Ron et Hermione, même s'ils ne connaissent pas tout les détails, continua Edward. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit, peut-être jugeait-il qu'il était mieux que nous vous en informions nous-même.

-C'est fort probable, admit Lupin, songeur.

-Là d'ou je viens, commença le FullMetal, la situation était à peu près aussi instable qu'ici, dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'y a pas très longtemps de ça, les militaires ont déclenché une guerre civile dans le pays. Ça a finit en extermination. Le Colonel y a été envoyé comme arme humaine…

-Mais l'alchimie est une science qui transforme la matière, pour le peuple. Comment peut-elle être destructrice?

-Il est très facile de la rendre meurtrière, soupira tristement Edward. Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination…

-Et tu crois que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore a accepté votre participation dans l'Ordre? ajouta Lupin, un peu perplexe.

-Qui sait. Il a peut-être jugé qu'il valait mieux que nous soyons dans son camp plutôt que dans l'autre…

-Je suis étonné qu'il ait permis que tu y adhères. Il préfère laisser les plus jeunes en dehors de ça.

-C'est le Colonel qui juge pour moi, sourit-il. Je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné de me laisser en plan, d'ailleurs.

Lupin répondit à son sourire, tout en sirotant son café. Il était déjà tard et le sommeil ne cessait de lui murmure ses promesses aux oreilles.

Ooo

-Le Ministère?

-Oui, tu iras avec Arthur, Roy et Kingsley, rétorqua Mrs Weasley avec difficulté, comme si chaque mot pesait plus d'une tonne. Vous y allez en mission de reconnaissance. Le Ministère est déjà pourri de toute part par les Mangemorts, mais on se doit d'y garder le plus de contrôle possible. Dumbledore a insisté pour que tu t'y rendes avec Roy. Selon lui, tu étais impatient de faire tes preuves…

Elle pinça les lèvres. Apparemment, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec l'avis de Dumbledore. Elle plia une paire de chaussettes avec plus de brusquerie que de coutume et laissa tomber le reste des vêtements dans un panier.

-Pourrais-tu apporter ça avec toi à la chambre? dit-elle en lui tendant ledit panier.

Il s'éclipsa avec son fardeau et monta les marches quatre par quatre pour presque défoncer la porte, là ou Harry et Ron jouait à une partie de cartes explosives. Ils sursautèrent à son arrivée et Ron reçu un volute de fumée provenant des cartes, qui lui brûlèrent la pointe des cheveux.

-Je vais au ministère! s'exclama Edward sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

-Quoi? s'écria Ron en crachotant, les yeux plissés par la fumée.

-Nous partons demain matin! Moi et le Colonel! En mission de reconnaissance! D'après ce qu'en dit ton père, ça m'a l'air d'être génial comme endroit ou…

-Tout dépend ou tu iras, le coupa Harry, qui s'était redressé.

-Tu y es déjà allé?

-Deux fois. La première, c'était pour une audience disciplinaire…

-Ha bon? s'esclaffa Ed. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-C'est une longue histoire en fait…

-Et la seconde?

-Ça aussi, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry en haussant vaguement les épaules, l'air un peu mélancolique.

-Ça alors, balbutia Ron. Et Dumbledore te laisse y aller?

-C'est lui-même qui a demandé ma participation.

-Si seulement on pouvait y aller, nous aussi, soupira Ron en ouvrant la fenêtre pour faire sortir la vapeur qui s'échappait toujours du jeu de cartes. Maman ne me laisserait jamais y aller de toute façon.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente que j'y aille non plus, répondit Edward, un peu inquiet.

-Elle a fait pareil avec moi, l'an dernier, sourit Harry. Tu t'y habituera.

-Je crois qu'elle prend mal le fait de ne pas garantir ta sécurité, remarqua Ron avec lassitude. Elle a le dernier mot sur moi, Hermione et Harry, mais pas sur toi.

Ron continuait de l'observer avec envie, comme si le fait d'aller se promener au Ministère serait digne d'être le plus beau cadeau qu'il souhaiterait recevoir. Edward, lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules, impuissant. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était heureux d'avoir le Colonel comme autorité.

-Je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Mustang te permettrait d'en faire partit, lança Hermione depuis le coin de la pièce, un livre de Runes anciennes entre les mains. S'il connaissait les réels dangers, il t'aurait empêché d'y participer.

-Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard de Colonel a à voir? grogna Edward entre ses dents. Je fais ce que je veux, peu importe son avis.

-Je ne sais pas, minauda Hermione avec indifférence, de nouveau concentrée dans sa lecture. Comme c'est ton tuteur, je pensais qu'il aurait d'avantage de responsabilités sur ta sécurité envers toi…

Edward sentit son sang chauffer presque autant que l'eau des chaudrons en cours de Potions. Il serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée.

-D'abord Dumbledore, maintenant vous, gronda-t-il. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise!? Je n'ai PAS besoin de protection, je sais très bien me défendre seul!

-Ne me mêle pas à ça, pouffa Ron. Je n'ai rien dit, moi.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, soupira le FullMetal. Tout le monde ici ne pense qu'à notre sécurité, c'est à devenir dingue…

-Bienvenue au Club, sourit Harry.

-Vous savez très bien tout les deux que c'est nécessaire! réprimanda Hermione en mimant une expression fort ressemblante à celle de Mrs Weasley. Particulièrement toi, Harry!

-C'est agaçant de toujours avoir un garde du corps collé à nos basques, remarqua Ed en se remémorant le Lieutenant Ross et le Sergent Broch.

-J'approuve, appuya Harry avec ennui.

-Ils ne nous font jamais confiance…

-Et ils croient toujours qu'on va…

-Faire quelque chose de…

-Terriblement…

-Stupide, finirent Harry et Edward à l'unisson.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, ravis de trouver leur égal sur ce point de vue.

-J'ai eu droit à une escouade de garde du corps, l'an dernier, s'esclaffa Harry.

-Idem, se plaignit le FullMetal. Ils me ralentissaient toujours dans mes recherches, de vrais casse-pieds…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir une escorte? demanda Hermione en délaissant son livre.

-Un type fou voulait ma peau, marmonna le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son ton désinvolte lui attira la surprise de Ron et Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ginny, qui semblait plutôt essoufflée.

-Alors c'est vrai? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas aller au Ministère avec papa?

-Ouais…

Aussitôt, Ginny émit un son de gorge inquiétant, qu'Edward reconnu comme étant une preuve de jalousie.

-C'est injuste! Pourquoi ils te laissent y aller, _toi_?

-Parce que je suis membre, sourit Ed.

-Tu ne peux pas être _réellement_ membre, répliqua fougueusement Hermione. Dumbledore est clair là-dessus, il n'impliquera personne n'étant pas majeur.

-Alors, je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Tu lui as demandé? s'enquit rapidement Ginny.

Edward hocha doucement de la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. C'était tout de même amusant de voir tous ses regards jaloux le fixer de tous les coins de la pièce…

Ooo

La chance qu'il a le Edo… .

Et… Je perds peu à peu mon avance dans l'écriture de cette fic-là, ne soyez pas surpris à ce que les chapitres suivants arrivent tardivement. Je vais faire de mon mieux, par contre. (Les profs sont sadiiiques!! Pourquoi décident-ils de mettre TOUS les projets et TOUTES les rédact. la MÊME semaine!?)

Bonne semaine by the way! :3


	19. Lettre Opportune

-Chapitre 20-

_Une lettre opportune _

Ooo

Ça faisait bien une bonne heure qu'il tournait en rond dans ses propres couvertures, incapable de dormir. La hâte au lendemain lui torturait l'estomac et il osait à peine rêver qu'il ait droit à un tel privilège. Il partirait enfin en mission, une vraie mission, avec le Colonel et les autres, pour le Ministère. Il se mourait d'envie d'y être déjà. Il rêvait d'une bonne bagarre, d'une touche d'action, de faire partit du groupe des rebelles, de se montrer _utile_. Et voilà qu'on lui présentait sous le nez l'occasion parfaite de prouver sa valeur et sa confiance. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il pourrait faire partie des grandes réunions secrètes de l'Ordre, réunions que seuls les membres importants avaient le droit de participer. Peut-être que bientôt, il pourrait être parmi ceux qui combattraient pour sauver les familles…

Ed se retourna sur le flanc, soupirant. Il serait mieux pour lui de dormir, s'il voulait être en bonne forme demain matin. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le lendemain, d'enfin pouvoir agir.

Il entendit un brusque ronflement et se redressa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque que ce n'était que Ron, profondément endormi, la bouche grande ouverte. Il pouffa silencieusement et contempla le plafond, encore une fois. Il avait tant d'énergie et d'adrénaline qu'il serait partit sur-le-champ au Ministère, quitte à y aller au pas de course.

Un second bruit le sortit des méandres de sa hâte, mais il y replongea aussitôt, devinant qu'il s'agissait probablement de Ron, ou encore des jumeaux Weasley, qui avait prit possession de la chambre voisine depuis leur arrivée, hier.

Le comportement de Dumbledore continuait de l'intriguer, pourtant. Malgré sa réticence à faire de lui un membre de l'Ordre, ses avertissements des dangers à venir, de toutes les discussions de Lupin au déjeuner le matin à propos d'attaques de Détraqueurs, il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur. Il semblait ignorer les dangers, trop curieux et impatient de faire ses preuves et de se battre.

On toqua à la fenêtre de la chambre. Cette fois, Ed douta grandement qu'il puisse s'agir des jumeaux. Il se redressa aussitôt, envoyant ses couvertures par terre, et enjamba le lit d'Harry. Le nez collé contre la vitre, il tenta de voir ce qui clochait, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette blanche ne s'élance une fois de plus contre la fenêtre. Il reconnu immédiatement Hedwidge et s'empressa de la faire entrer à l'intérieur. Sur l'une de ses pattes noires était maladroitement attachée une lettre.

Ne sachant pas trop comment on devait s'y prendre avec une chouette, il tendit son bras, comme il avait vu Harry le faire plusieurs fois auparavant. Aussitôt, Hedwidge se percha sur son automail et hulula de soulagement, l'air épuisé.

-Je peux prendre la lettre? chuchota-t-il en ayant automatiquement la désagréable sensation d'avoir l'air idiot.

La chouette souleva sa patte et Edward put facilement en retirer le message. Il hésita un bref instant, incertain qu'il ait le droit de l'ouvrir, mais son nom, écrit en lettres enfantines, fit disparaître ses doutes. Son cœur, quelque part près de son estomac, bondit lorsqu'il reconnu les lettres rondes de son frère.

_Cher Edward, _

_Je vais très bien. Je suis chez Mamie Pinako. J'ai passé le mois dernier à Central ou le Lieutenant Hawkeye a réussit à assurer ma permission de consulter la plupart des documents de la Bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages sur lesquels tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à ton retour._

_J'espère que tu ne profites pas de mon absence pour te mettre dans les pires ennuis possibles. Je connais ta fâcheuse manie et je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas écrit tout ce que tu as fait et les nombreuses retenues auxquelles tu as dû contribuer (c'est tout de même une école, et si je me souviens bien, tu n'avais pas plus de manières envers les professeurs de Rizembool). _

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, toutefois agacé que son frère le connaisse tant, et également bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

_J'ai été très heureux de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y a plus à savoir que ce que tu m'as écrit. Peut-être que tu ne pouvais tout simplement te permettre de tout écrire dans ta lettre, aussi. Le monde où tu es a l'air très intriguant, et il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas encore. J'ai dû relire le mot « fantôme » plusieurs fois et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce mot-là vient de ta propre main. Mais je te crois sur parole, et j'aimerais tant être là pour voir ce monde. J'aurais vraiment aimé être avec toi, histoire de surveiller un peu tes arrières pour m'assurer que tu ne détruits pas tout sur ton chemin. J'espère aussi que tu es aimable avec les autres élèves et soit patient avec le Colonel. C'est étrangement calme ici, sans toi. Winry dit sans cesse qu'il manque d'action et que je finirai par mourir d'ennui._

_Porte-toi bien_

_Ton frère, Alphonse_

Edward eut soudain pour son frère un élan d'affection sans limite, qu'il avait fini par oublier en étant si longtemps sans Al. Si la lettre lui apporta une vague de joie et d'amour fraternel, il fut légèrement attristé de constater que malgré tous ses mois passés, il n'avait toujours pas le moyen de lui redonner son corps. Un bref instant, ce sentiment lui monta à la gorge si intensément qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le jour s'était levé et que l'aube pointait déjà depuis un bon moment.

Il trouva enfin le courage de se lever, et hésita un instant avant de descendre en bas. Il se concentra sur la lettre d'Al et relit quelques passages. Aussitôt, la bonne humeur revint comme elle était disparue et il se sentit de nouveau d'attaque et prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

La lettre toujours froissée entre ses doigts, il descendit à la cuisine, où il y trouva Mrs Weasley qui s'acharnait déjà à la cuisine, Tonks, le Colonel, et même Dumbledore.

-Bon matin, mon chéri, salua soucieusement Mrs Weasley à son arrivée.

Elle lui offrit une place à la table, aux côtés du Colonel et en face de Dumbledore. Il était par ailleurs très étrange de voir le directeur dans cette cuisine. Partout où Edward le voyait, le mage semblait déplacé, dans ses habits majestueux et ses paroles rassurantes.

-Que nous vaut cette soudaine bonne humeur? se moqua le Colonel. Je te savais impatient de participer, mais j'osais espérer que tu cacherais un peu ton enthousiasme.

Tonks pouffa. Dumbledore resta de marbre à la plaisanterie, étrangement. Edward, lui, ne s'était pas départit de son sourire et rayonnait comme un gamin au réveillon de Noël. Il défroissa la lettre d'Al avec soin et la garda avec lui, dans sa poche.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère, se réjouit Ed en pigeant avidement dans ses œufs brouillés.

Le Colonel n'ajouta rien, trouvant apparemment déplacé de se moquer de ce sujet précis. Il se contenta de sourire, ravi de voir le FullMetal en excellente forme et rayonnant de joie.

-Il est comment, ton frère? demanda Tonks, visiblement amusée de son air béat.

-Il est calme, sage et avenant, sourit Ed.

-Tout le contraire de toi, ajouta le Colonel.

Le FullMetal ignora ses paroles, fier d'Alphonse comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Il m'accompagne partout et surveille toujours mes arrières. C'est le plus bon compagnon dont je puisse rêver.

-Il est également le seul à comprendre et endurer le FullMetal, poursuivit le Colonel en s'adressant à la tablée, tout en pointant Edward de sa fourchette. Et je crois bien que c'est la seule personne sur cette terre capable de maîtriser son caractère têtu. C'est un coriace.

-Quel héros, se plaisanta Tonks. Il faut décidément être patient pour toujours rester aux côtés d'Ed.

-Endurer ses caprices à longueur de journée, lui courir sans cesse après, comme il ne tient jamais en place, calmer ses ardeurs et son impulsivité…

-Quand vous aurez fini la persécution, vous pourrez peut-être me dire quand nous partirons, grogna Edward, ayant un peu perdu de sa brillance.

-Nous attendons Kingsley, répondit Tonks. Nous partirons après le déjeuner.

Dumbledore, qui avait affiché un mince sourire lors de la discussion précédente, devint aussitôt plus sérieux. Il ne paraissait pas tout à fait certain de son choix et semblait même vouloir montrer le doute dont il était prisonnier.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le faire participer à cette mission? lança enfin Mrs. Weasley en dictant à haute voix ce que Dumbledore s'entêtait apparemment à penser.

-Vous pourriez toujours essayer de l'en empêcher, répondit doucement le Colonel en croquant dans son pain. Ce dont je vous déconseille, si vous tenez à ce que cette maison tienne encore debout d'ici ce soir.

Edward ne dit rien, mais expira brusquement, le menton levé et le regard fier. Pour une fois, il était parfaitement d'accord avec Mustang.

-Qui plus est, il est amplement capable se défendre, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son subordonné, sérieux. C'est son manque de jugeote dont je m'inquiète.

-Manque de jugeote!? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir de…

-Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler les nombreuses fois où j'ai dû te sortir des situations délicates dans lesquelles tu as plongé la tête baissée, sourit le Colonel.

Edward ferma sa bouche et grogna, se retenant de peu de le traiter des nombreuses insultes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres qui lui passaient par la tête.

-Ça n'aide pas vraiment à nous convaincre que l'amener à cette mission est une bonne chose, répliqua Tonks, rieuse.

-Je ne me tracasse pas, reprit le Colonel, serein. Bien que je n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait de le complimenter, je n'ai pas le choix d'avouer qu'il saura quoi faire en situation de crise et qu'il saura juger du moment opportun. C'est un enfant de cœur et il fera tout pour protéger ses proches, ainsi que se sortir du pétrin qu'il a tendance à se créer lui-même.

-C'est le plus beau compliment que vous m'avez jamais fait, ricana Edward, plutôt surpris de ce soudain discours.

-N'y prends pas goût, FullMetal, car c'est aussi le dernier.

-C'était prévisible…

-Mais il ignore tout des dangers qui l'attendent là-bas, réfuta Mrs. Weasley, difficilement convaincue. Et vous aussi, Monsieur Mustang!

-Nous sommes entraîné à prévoir l'imprévisible, Mrs. Weasley, répondit calmement le Colonel. Par ailleurs, moi et le FullMetal avons déjà eut un petit aperçu à Pré-au-Lard et nous avons parfaitement maîtrisé la situation.

Edward approuva en hochant vivement la tête, toujours résolu à prouver sa valeur.

-De plus, je crois qu'une façon des plus efficaces de coincer l'ennemi est de le surprendre. Ils n'ont de nous qu'une vague idée générale et ne savent rien de nos réelles capacités. Ce que nous leur avons offert n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'ils leur arriveront s'ils se frottent trop à des alchimistes d'État.

Edward ricana diaboliquement, et l'effet dut paraître assez saisissant sur les sorciers étonnés de la table, accompagné par le sourire sadique du Colonel.

Ooo

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Ed et Roy à la table (le Colonel a vraiment la classe dans cette fic XD). Je suis vraiment contente de poursuivre cette histoire, je l'aimais bien :3 .

Par contre, mes devoirs ont pris une telle proportion de mon temps que je peux plus les ignorer…XD Donc, j'ai AUCUNE idée de la date ou je mettrai le prochain chapitre… ^^'


End file.
